El secreto de mi hermano
by Emii.Rathbone
Summary: ¿Què sucedio cuando fuimos al bosque y Edward algun secreto me ha escondido? Alice POV
1. Prefacio!

**Prefacio**

Familia

Yo tengo tres hermanos. En total, en mi familia, somos seis.

Familia (nombre – apodo – quien es):

Esme _Mami_Mamá.

Carlisle _Papi_Papá.

Emmett_Em_Hermano mayor (16 años)

Rosalie_Rose_Hermana medio 1 (un año menor que Emmett)

Edward_Ed_Hermano medio 2 (tres años menor que Rosalie)

Alice_¿?_Yo, hermana chiquita (un año menor que Edward)

Emmett y Rosalie siempre están juntos, ya que tienden a entenderse porque solo se llevan un año y casi nunca están conmigo. Edward y yo hacemos lo mismo que nuestros hermanos más grandes, como nos llevamos un año, nos entendemos y podemos charlar de lo más bien. Con Ed nos reímos mucho, hasta hay veces que la malhumorada de Rosalie nos pide que bajemos la voz.

Mamá es rubia, de ojos celestes, alta, flaca, cariñosa, buena y tiene pelo largo.

Papá es rubio, de ojos verdes, alto, bueno y tiene pelo corto.

Em es morocho, musculoso, fuerte, egocéntrico, canchero, de vez en cuando bueno y tiene pelo corto.

Rose es rubia, con ondas en su pelo, egocéntrica, peleadora, enamoradiza y tiene pelo largo.

Ed es rubio ceniza, de ojos celestes, alto, flaco, amigable, chistoso, bueno y tiene pelo corto.

Y yo soy morocha, con ondas, de ojos verdes, pelo corto (hasta los hombros, los mechones más largos) y me considero una persona buena, honesta y amable.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

Luego de haber leído esa carta que había hecho el año pasado a los once años, me quedé tildada pensando. Esos párrafos habían sido, alguna vez, la tarea de la escuela en sexto grado. Lo que había escrito, había conseguido un diez. Sonreí y me levanté de piso.

- Alice, Alice.- Gritó Edward desde abajo.- ¿Te encuentras ahí arriba?

- Si, Edward, ¿que quieres?

- Nada, por lo menos yo no. Te busca mamá.

- Ya bajo.

Guardé el papel en el bolsillo de mis jeans grises y bajé.

Edward me esperaba abajo, en el pasillo que unía todas nuestras habitaciones.

- ¿Que hacías en el altillo?

- Buscaba una caja con ropa vieja, la iba a donar, pero me distraje y encontré otra cosa.

- ¿Que?

- Es un secreto. Te lo digo después de que vaya con Esme.

- Ok.

Fui a la cocina, acompañada por Ed, donde estaba mi mamá. Me acerqué a ella y comencé a hablar:

- Mamá, estoy acá.

- Que bueno porque necesito tu ayuda, ¿podes preparar la cena?- Dijo ella con su voz dulce y amorosa.

- Bueno, ¿Qué hago?

- Ravioles con salsa.

Esme se fue y nos dejó solos con mi hermano. Edward parecía decidido a esperar hasta que termine de cocinar, de seguro para que no me olvide de que tengo que decirle mi secreto.

Comencé a preparar la comida.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme?- Le dije.

- Si quieres.

Juntos, preparamos la comida, nos reímos con sus chistes y al final terminamos enchastrados todo con salsa.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Carlisle le pidió a Emmett y Rosalie que levantaran la mesa, mientras que nosotros dos nos fuimos a mi pieza.

- Mostrame lo que encontraste.

- Es algo viejo, pero gracioso. No le vas a contar ni a Emmett ni a Rosalie.

- Lo prometo. Mostrame.

Saqué de mi bolsillo el papel y lo desdoblé sobre mi cama. Edward se puso al lado mío y empezó a leer. Cuando terminó me miró con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

- Menos mal que la carta la escribiste vos, porque si hubiera sido cualquier otro iría ahora mismo a contarle a los "mihyacoosres" (apodo que Ed y yo usamos para referirnos a Rosalie y Emmett.)

- Si, de alguna forma eso no me alegra demasiado.

- Sos mi hermana favorita y me animo a decirlo en frente de todos los integrantes de esta familia, por eso no te haría eso.

- Que bueno. Ya me estaba asustando.

Después de ese enternecedor diálogo, nos reímos y él se fue a su pieza, la de al lado. Luego sentimos los pasos de los mihyacoosres que se iban a dormir seguidos por nuestros padres.

En la pared que Edward y yo compartíamos, había un pequeño hueco. Cuando yo tenía cinco años, hicimos un hueco en la parte de abajo de esa pared, porque queríamos estar siempre comunicados. Luego nos dieron los celulares, y comprendimos que era mejor eso, pero el sonido vibrador de mi celular hacía mucho ruido, entonces seguimos mandándonos papeles por ese hueco.

Me acerqué con un papelito y una lapicera al hueco y escribí haciéndome la chistosa:

"…_Tengo miedo…"_

Escuché una risotada, que solo yo podía escuchar, del otro lado, y luego el papelito volvió a mi habitación.

"…_Y yo sueño, pero eso no me hace mandarte un papelito diciéndotelo…"_

Entonces, sonreí y escribí:

"… _¿Que acaso no acabas de hacerlo?, deja de molestarme… jajá…"_

- Muy chistosa.- Dijo en voz baja al lado del hueco.

- ¡Shh!- Le dije en voz muy baja.

El papel volvió a mí y decía:

"…_Como si nos fueran a escuchar. Sos una paranoica…"_

Enojada escribí:

"…_No lo soy, pensé que conocías a mis padres pero me di cuenta de que no, no me hagas enojar, sino dejo de ser tu hermana favorita. MALO…"_

Se rió más fuerte esta vez y escribió:

"…_Jajá, buen chiste. Y, ¿Quién te quiere como hermana favorita?, todas esas cosas que dije de vos eran mentira…"_

Rompí el papel en trocitos pequeños y en un rincón en blanco escribí:

"…_Diablo mentiroso, Malvado, Loco, Insensible, Arruinador, Pincha globo…"_

Se rió, tomó otro pedazo de papel y escribió algo, me lo mandó por el hueco pero yo ya me había acostado. No leí el papel, no tenía esa necesidad. Él se dio cuenta de que yo no lo había leído y me envió otro papel.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

A la mañana siguiente, agarré los papelitos que la otra noche me habían faltado de leer.

"…_Contéstame…"_

"…_Perdón, no quise ser tan malo, es mentira lo que dije, si sos mi hermana favorita…"_

"… _Si yo soy todo eso, imagínate lo que sos vos…"_

"…_Perdóname, contéstame por favor. Si no me contestas, voy a darle tu puesto a Rose, jajá…"_

"…_Mentira, solo vos podes ser mi hermana favorita…"_

"…_.PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN…"_

"…_Te quiero mucho, perdóname por favor…"_

Cuando terminé de leer todos los papelitos, comencé a reírme. Usaría esto en su contra. La próxima vez que él me hiciera algo malo (lo que sucedería dentro de mucho tiempo) usaría estos papeles en su contra.

Me vestí muy sencillamente y salí de mi habitación. Fui directamente hacia el baño de arriba y me peiné, bajé a la cocina y me preparé el desayuno con los papelitos en el bolsillo de mi capri verde. Cuando terminé de hacer el desayuno noté algo inesperado.

Mi hermano, Edward, estaba sentado en la mesa mirando para abajo con su taza en las manos. Me sorprendí, pero me recuperé en un segundo y me senté a su lado. No dije ni una sola palabra, comía tostadas con mermelada y tomaba mi leche con chocolate en silencio. Hasta que él habló.

- No se si leíste mis papelitos pero tenes que saber que esto no me gusta.

- Esto ¿que?- Le respondí sin mirarlo.

- Que no me hables, que te ofendas, que… que pienses que no sos mi hermana favorita. Yo sin vos… no se que haría.

- Tendrías que juntarte con "los grandes"

- ¿Otra vez te haces la graciosa?- Dijo con una voz desanimada y seca.- estoy sufriendo.

- Edward, eres un dramático.- Dije seria, como al principio.

- Tal vez lo sea. Pero que lo admita no va a mejorar mi humor. Te pedí perdón un millón de veces y no puedes perdonarme.

Por suerte, en ese momento, fuimos interrumpidos por Esme que bajaba, con su pijama y una bata, por las escaleras seguida por Carlisle.

- Buenos días amores.- Dijo mamá sonriendo y dándonos un beso en la frente a cada uno.

- ¿Qué tienen de buenos?- Dijo Edward levantándose de la mesa.

- ¿Hoy estamos de mal humor hijo?- Dijo papá con cara preocupada. Pero Edward ya se había ido al patio de atrás.

Como no estar preocupado cuando Edward tenía mal humor. Mi hermano rara vez tenía el ánimo por el suelo, y cuando lo tenía era culpa mía. Pero mis papás nunca sabían porque, a veces, Ed tenía mal humor, siempre había sido un misterio.

- Voy a ver si puedo sacarle ese ánimo.- Dije, me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a mis padres.- Buenos días por cierto.

Me fui sin esperar su respuesta atrás de Edward. Estaba sentado en el pasto. Las lágrimas corrían por su hermoso rostro. Toda mi familia tenía, de una forma u otra, un aspecto bello.

Traté de no hacer ruido al acercarme a él, pero me escuchó.

- ¿Ahora que quieres hacer?- Dijo sin darse vuelta para verme.

- Pedirte perdón. Leí los papelitos esta mañana. Te perdoné cuando los leí. No me di cuenta de que te sentirías así. Comenzó como broma, ¿que hice para que terminara así? ¿Me perdonas?

- Si.- Dijo en tono seco y luego comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Qué?

- Admite que parecemos unos nenitos chiquitos. En realidad no parece que tengamos doce y trece años.- Y escupió otra carcajada, luego se dio vuelta y se limpió las lágrimas.

- Tienes razón.- Dije, y empecé a reírme yo también. Era muy gracioso.

Le tendí mi mano y la agarró. Lo levanté del suelo y añadí.- Tendrías que cambiarte, a las diez de la mañana no acostumbras estar en pijama.

- Ves las cosas que haces.- Se rió y nos fuimos para arriba caminando juntos.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras nos reíamos de la gran pavada que se acababa de terminar y recordábamos, con más carcajadas, otras más viejas. Pero nuestras risas, al punto en el que nos encontrábamos en el segundo piso, eran muy fuertes.

- Cállense.- Gritó Rose desde su habitación.- No todos nos levantamos a las seis de la mañana.

- Váyanse de acá, dejen de molestar.- Dijo Em, ahora que él también se había levantado culpa de Rosalie.

Edward los desafió y se rió falsamente muy fuerte. Mientras que me decía que entrara a mi pieza. Entonces Emmett salió en bóxers de su pieza gritando:

- Mocoso te dije que te callaras. Sos un insoportable.

- Atrápame mamut.- Dijo Ed.

Y en ese momento, Emmett empezó a perseguir a Edward, quien muy listo bajó las escaleras en busca de mamá y papá. Yo estaba a salvo en mi pieza, pero luego salió Rosalie en pijama. Me agarró de los pelos y me sacó de mi habitación.

- Ándate a molestar a otra parte nenita.- Dijo escupiéndome la cara, súper enojada.

- Pero si yo ya me callé, a mi me queda claro a la primera.- Dije.

- Irrespetuosa, si te quedara claro a la primera no te lo tendría que decir todas las mañanas de todos los días.

Cerré la boca y me escapé de sus garras. Bajé corriendo las escaleras en busca de mi hermano y ese mamut que lo andaba persiguiendo.

En el piso de abajo, Edward estaba escondido, Emmett refunfuñando mientras que Carlisle lo retaba. Bajé en silencio y, disimuladamente, fui a buscar a Edward.

Lo agarré de la mano y corrimos hasta el baño. Cerré la puerta y nos quedamos en silencio escuchando a Carlisle.

- Todas las mañanas empiezan igual. Ellos dos de lo más bien y ustedes durmiendo. ¿Qué les cuesta ser más tolerantes? Solamente se estaban riendo. Ya es tarde para dormir.

- Todas las mañanas van arriba sabiendo que Rose y yo dormimos hasta más tarde y hacen ruido, retenlos a ellos.- Dijo Emmett enojado.

- Son más chicos. Ustedes pueden dormir la siesta, ellos no están a esa hora.

- No nos van a hacer nada.- Dijo Edward.- Ya estamos a salvo.

- Si, pero ya es tarde.- Dije en voz baja y algo más ronca.

- ¿Te quedaste en tu habitación como te dije?

- Hasta que salió Rosalie, si. Pero me agarró de los pelos y me sacó.

- ¡Pero si vos no habías hecho nada!- Dijo gritando.- Le voy a decir a papá.

Me corrí de la puerta en silencio. Me agarró de la mano y me sacó para afuera junto con él.

- Papá, Rosalie le pegó a Alice.- Dijo gritando. Carlisle le dijo a Esme que trajera a Rosalie.

Mamá pegó un grito mientras se acercaba a las escaleras.

- Emmett, decile a tu hermana que baje.- Dijo.

Rosalie tardó unos minutos en bajar, y mamá ya había ido a buscarla. Después de un ratito bajaron las dos cambiadas.

- Así que le pegaste a Alice.- Dijo Carlisle.

- Ella andaba molestando.- Le respondió Rosalie seria y mirando para otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

Yo estaba sentada en el patio, junto con Edward, pero podía escucharlos. Edward estaba jugando con piedras y yo estaba muy atenta a lo que decían adentro.

Después de unos minutos de discusión, decidimos, con Ed, ir al parque a charlar. Esme nos dejó pero solo si nos llevaban los mihyacoosres.

Rosalie se negó, Emmett también. Entonces Mamá les dijo que les iba a pagar treinta pesos a cada uno si nos llevaban y no nos molestaban. Luego, extrañamente, ambos quisieron llevarnos y salimos los cuatro juntos.

Cuando llegamos a la plaza, los mihyacoosres se sentaron en una banca y se pusieron a charlar, mientras que nosotros dos nos fuimos a los juegos. Edward sacó su celular y buscó un número de teléfono.

- ¿A quien llamas?- Le pregunté a Edward.

- A Jasper, está muy aburrido todo sin él.- Dijo sin despegar la vista de su teléfono. Cuando encontró el número empezó a llamar.

Jasper era un amigo de Edward, que era unos meses mayor que yo. El chico era rubio, tenía ondas en el pelo y ojos color avellana. Él era muy bueno conmigo, con Ed y con nuestros padres pero no lograba entender a Rose y admiraba, en secreto, a Emmett y, por alguna razón, él me gustaba.

- Hola amigo, estamos en el parque. (…)¿Cómo que parque? Al que venimos siempre, tontito. (…)Si ese, ¿quieres venir? (…) No, estoy con Alice y mis hermanos mayores. (…)Ok dale, te esperamos. Chau.- Y cortó el teléfono, se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa.- Está cerca de acá. Ya viene.

- Ah, ok.- Le respondí.

_**Este es el fic de mi amiga espero que les guste sino se lo reclamo! **_

_**Bss **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Jasper llegó después de diez minutos. Cuando llegó, Edward y yo ya estábamos en una conversación. Discutíamos porque hacía un rato él me había cargado con Jazz (apodo de Jasper) pero cuando vimos que se acercaba, Edward, se calló la boca porque me quería demasiado como para humillarme.

- Hola chicos.- Saludó Jasper muy amablemente.- ¿Y sus hermanos?

- Bueno, ni idea. Estaban, hace un rato, sentados ahí al frente.- Dijo Ed.

- Ya los llamo.- Dije. Agarré mi teléfono y empecé a marcar el número de Rose, al ratito ella había atendido.- Hola, Rose. ¿Dónde están?

Del otro lado escuché:

- En la heladería del frente. Si quieren ser unos buenos hermanos no se lastimen, golpeen y no le digan a mamá que los dejamos solos. Cuando se aburran les compro un helado.

- Ok.- Colgué el teléfono y miré a los chicos con una cara rara.- Rosalie amable. Esto es una broma.

Jasper empezó a reírse, pero a Edward no le causaba ninguna gracia.

- ¿Qué estarán tramando?- Dijo Ed, atónito.

- No tengo idea, pero lo que sea, será malo.- Dije.

Jazz, nos hizo volver al mundo real. Nos quedamos un rato charlando de pavadas y riéndonos.

Se hicieron las tres de la tarde y mi panza rugió. Edward se rió del sonido que hizo mi panza y dijo:

- Creo que es hora de comer, no creo que mamá esté muy feliz si nos salteamos el almuerzo.

- Ja, vamos a buscar a Rose y Em.- Le dije a Edward, y después me dirigí a Jasper.- Jazz, ¿nos acompañas?

- Bueno, si.- Respondió.

- ¿Después te bienes a casa? No creo que mis papás tengan problemas.- Dijo Edward.

- Bueno, si no le molesta a Rosalie llevarme.- Dijo riéndose.

- Ja, haremos que no tenga problema.- Dijo mi hermano.

Después de eso nos fuimos a la heladería que estaba en frente de la plaza. Vimos por la ventana que Rosalie estaba sentada al lado de un chico, con quien charlaba muy a gusto y Emmett estaba rodeado de chicas.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- Le pregunté a mis acompañantes.- ¿Los llamamos, entramos?

- Los hagamos pasar vergüenza.- Dijo Edward con su sonrisa para planes malvados.

- No por favor, ya tuvimos demasiado esta mañana.- Le dije con mi cara de suplica a mi hermano. Yo había sufrido por su picardía, el me había pedido perdón y yo lo había perdonado pero no quería pasar por eso de nuevo.

Jazz ya sabía todo, se lo habíamos contado hace un rato, y de inmediato estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Repetí mi pregunta y decidimos llamarlos, nos alejamos un poco y, Edward, marcó el número de Emmett mientras que yo marqué el número de Rosalie.

Rosalie atendió rápido, habló rápido y me dijo que la esperáramos afuera. Me preguntó, también, de que sabor queríamos nuestros helados.

Emmett le dijo a Ed que saldría en cuanto viera que Rose se acercara a comprar los helados.

Ellos dos pensaban que nosotros no los habíamos visto chamullando gente. Rosalie salió con nuestros helados a los cinco minutos, seguida por Emmett quien le ayudaba a traer los helados. Nos vieron en la vereda y nos dieron los helados. Luego salimos a caminar en dirección a casa.

Jasper había preguntado y lo habían dejado ir a nuestra casa, y Esme también estaba enterada.

Mientras caminábamos le mandé un mensaje de texto a Edward por el celular. El mensaje decía:

"…_Vamos a usar esto que vimos en contra de Rose y Em. No se van a zafar así de simple (Mostrarle esto a Jazz)…"_

Al ratito, Ed me contestó:

"…_Es lo que estaba pensando. La próxima vez que Rosalie te agarre de los pelos le contamos esto a Esme y Carlisle. Ah y por cierto, tengo una foto de ellos chamullando, ja…"_

Nosotros, que íbamos adelante, nos abrazamos y caminábamos juntos. Reíamos, charlábamos y hasta cantamos un ratito.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Edward me abandonó y se fue corriendo con Jazz a su habitación. Me sentí sola por un momento y después escuché un grito:

- Alice, obviamente no vas a subir sin que te diga, ¿no?- El grito de Edward- Ven para acá.

En vez de subir, me hice la ofendida y no subí. Estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, en silencio. Carlisle y Esme no estaban. Rose estaba en natación como todos los domingos y Emmett se había ido con unos amigos hacía unas horas.

- Alice, ¿tengo que ir a buscarte?- Gritó otra vez Edward. Esperó unos minutos y, cuando vio que no subí, dijo- Haya voy.

Cuando terminó de decir esa frase, se vio su figura bajando las escaleras. Me dio mucha gracia verlo así de vestido, tenía puesto un esmoquin negro y unos zapatos del mismo color, pero lo más gracioso era que se había peinado. Entonces enojado me agarró la mano y me dirigió hasta su habitación.

- Menos mal que te rehusaste a venir, faltaban detalles.- Me dijo cuando nos encontrábamos en la puerta de su habitación, que estaba cerrada.

La abrió en manera elegante y me invitó a pasar con la mano. Mi cara demostraba la perplejidad.

Su habitación lucía como un restaurant fino y de altura. Había una pequeña luz que daba un aspecto mágico a la pieza. En el centro se encontraba una mesa con dos sillas y una de ellas estaba ocupada por Jasper. Su cama tenía unas bandejas vacías y había un aroma a rosa proveniente de los pétalos de flor que se encontraban desparramados por el suelo.

- Edward, ¿Qué es esto?- Le dije dándome vuelta y en voz baja.

- Tu primera sita con Jasper.- De repente cambió la voz y empezó a hablar como un mozo que dirige, cordialmente, a la dama a su mesa.- Por aquí, señorita.

Me senté en la silla y agarré el menú que tenía en frente. Jasper estaba relajado, pero tenía una minúscula pizca de nervios en su aura.

- ¿De quien fue la idea, Jazz?- Pregunté.

- De Edward. Tal vez no te habías dado cuanta, pero… … … me gustas, Alice, mucho.

Jasper siempre era de encarar de frente las cosas, aunque sea algo vergonzoso y él no estuviera muy seguro.

Me sonrojé y le dije:

- A mi también me gustas, Jazz.

Edward, que estaba en la puerta, tocó y entró para retirar el menú y tomar la orden, por eso llevaba una libreta con un lapicito en la mano.

- Bien, ¿Qué desean ordenar?- Dijo.

- Yo un helado de chocolate, crema blanca con chispas de chocolate y de beber agua.- Dije.

- Ok, ¿y el caballero?

- Lo mismo, suena muy bien. Ah y por favor, Edward, cuando traigas las ordenes toca la puerta.- Dijo Jazz.

Nos quedamos charlando mientras esperábamos. Como siempre reíamos hasta que llegó la "comida".

- Guau hermano te luciste con esto.- Le dije, pero él señaló a Jasper y sonrió. Dejó las órdenes sobre la mesa y empezamos a comer.

- ¿Desde cuando cocinas?- Le pregunté a Jasper muy interesada, porque no sabía que él sabía preparar postres o comidas.

- Esta cena no es acto de improvisación, Alice.- Dijo haciéndose el serio, porque él sabía que a mí me encantaba.- Hace varias semanas que a Edward se le ocurrió y he aprendido algunas cositas.

- Pues, de verdad, me sorprendiste.- Dije.

Tomé con la cuchara la crema con chispas de chocolate y la puse en el helado, luego me llevé una cucharada a mi boca y, después de tragar, lo miré a los ojos y le dije:

- Esto es riquísimo. Eres un maestro cocinando.

- Me alegro de que te guste.- Dijo- Aunque esta "cena" está organizada para otra cosa.

- ¿Para qué?

- Bueno, Edward sabía que me gustas y presiento que sabía que cuando te trajera no escaparías.

- No solo no escaparía, me quedaría para siempre.

- Entonces me gustaría saber si… estarías de acuerdo con que fuéramos más que amigos.

Mientras él hablaba yo comía el delicioso postre, pero no dejaba de verlo a sus ojos y a sus labios.

- Sabes, ya se a donde quieres llegar. ¿Quieres saber si a mí me gustaría ser tu novia?

- Si, ¿que dices?

- Pues… yo digo que si, que en realidad me encanta la idea y que sería feliz por siempre si eso sucede.

- Puede suceder ahora, si no lo hiciéramos todo tan laberinto. Alice Cullen, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- Dijo dulcemente, ya dejando de comer y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Dejé de comer, traté de tragar rápido para poder gritar un si muy alto porque desde que lo conocí, hace ya tres años, esperaba este momento. Lo miré a sus ojos perfectos y comencé a llorar. No podía hablar, asique le tomé la mano y asentí con la cabeza. Cuando la primera lágrima calló por mi rostro, le dije muy dulcemente:

- Si.

En ese momento sonó la puerta, me levanté y me dirigí hacia la cama de Edward. Antes de que Jazz pudiera hablar le dije:

- No le digas que estoy llorando, nunca pensé que este momento sería tan hermoso. Ojalá ahora pudiera estar abrazándote, amor.

Asintió y respondió:

- Edward, pasa.

Edward entró cambiado y dijo:

- No quiero molestarlos, pero Esme y Carlisle ya vienen y debemos acomodar mi pieza antes de que regresen. Alice, ¿Qué pasa?

Jasper sabía que si decía una sola palabra, Edward sabría que yo estaba llorando.

- Nada, se golpeó la mano con el potecito de la crema y se rompió una uña. Aunque ella no es tan fina como para hacer un escándalo por eso, le duele y prefiere alejarse un momento de la mesa.- Dijo Jasper, mi amor y nuevo novio.

- Ah, ¿pero está bien?- Preguntó mi hermano.

- Si, ya se recupera. Te conviene ir al baño, Alice.- Contestó rápidamente Jazz.

Me levanté mirando para abajo y agarré mi mano como si me la hubiera golpeado. Pasé al lado de Ed y me dirigí hacia el baño de arriba.

Miré mi rostro en el espejo limpio, mis cabellos se habían aplastado y mi cara estaba algo roja, alrededor de mis ojos había una sombra aterradora pero mi rostro era señal de felicidad. Sonreí ante la nueva idea, yo y Jazz novios. Limpié mis ojos hasta que volvieron a ser los mismos y salí del baño justo a tiempo.

Edward estaba barriendo los pétalos de rosas con la intención de tirarlos a la basura.

- ¿Le cortas esos hermosos pétalos a las bellísimas rosas y luego los tiras? Espérame ahí, ya vengo y no des un paso más si tu intención es tirar esos pétalos.- Le dije frenando a Ed.

Cuando volví, llevaba en mi mano un frasco en donde entrarían todos los pétalos, los junte con ayuda de mi hermano y los guardé. Él sonrió al ver como me dirigía hasta mi habitación y guardaba bien esos pétalos.

Unos diez minutos y ya todo estaba acomodado, unos diez más y Esme junto con Carlisle y Rosalie habían llegado a casa.

Me encontraba con Edward en su habitación y le pregunté:

- ¿En qué momento se fue Jazz?

- Nunca se fue.- Me dijo.

- ¿Y entonces donde está?

- Bueno, irse se fue, pero piensa volver y va a volver.

- No me respondiste mi pregunta.

- Bueno… es una sorpresa y un secreto a la vez.

- Tú y tu generador de fiel confianza.

- Prefiero que digas eso a "… tú y tu generador de engaños a la confianza…"

- Muy chistoso. Te cuento que pasó ahí adentro.

- Dale.

- Charlamos un poco y después me pidió que fuera la novia.

- Típico de Jasper, ir de frente.

- Ajá, y ahora somos novio y novia. ¿No sabes cuando viene?

- No, puede tardar horas.

Nos quedamos en silencio esperando. Esperamos y esperamos, hasta que sentimos el timbre. Ed corrió abajo y yo iba atrás. Se fijó quien era y me ordeno que me fuera. Como yo no quería pelearme con él, me fui a mi pieza.

Al ratito, empecé a ver negro, porque unas manos me habían bloqueado la visión.

- ¿Jazz?- Dije tocando las manos que tenía en mi rostro.

- Si.- Dijo y me dejó ver.

Me di vuelta y lo miré. Tenía un ramo de flores, pero no de cualquiera. Era de mi flor favorita, el tulipán. Sonreí y lo abracé. Tomé el ramo y lo olí.

- Me encantan tus sorpresas... aunque la próxima vez no trates de asustarme así.- Dije con una vos muy dulce.

- Guarden el amor para cuando no esté, por favor- Dijo Ed, mirando para otro lado mientras nosotros nos abrazábamos.

Salimos, los tres, de la habitación. Mientras, Jazz llamaba a sus padres para que lo vinieran a buscar porque ya era tarde. Cuando lo pasaron a buscar le di un beso en la mejilla, como siempre, pero esta vez más tiernamente. Nos despedimos y entramos a casa.

Cenamos rápido y nos levantamos de la mesa, después de haber llevado nuestros platos, cubiertos y vasos al fregadero. Tratamos de marcharnos rápido. Ed quería saber todo sobre nuestra "cena" con Jazz, o sea con más detalles y no con cinco palabras, entonces nos fuimos al patio de atrás.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en el frío pasto de afuera. El cielo se encontraba calmo, con miles de estrellas que hacían que ese momento fuera mágico. La luna, que brillaba sobre nosotros, era tan grande que se hubiera podido decir que tenía el mismo tamaño que la tierra.

- Ahora con más detalles, por favor.- Empezó Ed.

- Bien, pero si me trabo es porque aún no puedo creer lo magnífica que fue y soy capaz de quedarme recordándolo por horas.- Le contesté cabizbaja, porque si lo miraba mi cara se volvería roja como un tomate.

- Mientras no lo recuerdes durante horas, todo estará bien. Pero cuenta rápido y con detalles porque sino los malvados de nuestros hermanos mayores nos acusarán.

- Está bien.

Nos quedamos charlando media hora sobre el tema. Yo trataba de mirar a mi hermano lo menos posible, y cuando sentíamos pasos nos dábamos vuelta y mirábamos a través de la pared de vidrio. Nos reímos mucho y pasamos bien ese rato. Pero lo principal era mi noticia. Él se burlaba de mí en ciertas ocasiones, pero se disculpaba y yo continuaba.

- A dormir chiquitos.- Dijo Esme desde adentro de la casa. Al ver que no salíamos, Carlisle se asomó por la puerta de cristal y nos dijo:

- Les suenan las palabras "primer día de clases".

Con Ed nos miramos y sonreímos, efectivamente ambos pensábamos lo mismo. Nos levantamos y nos fuimos a nuestras piezas corriendo.

Al llegar, cada uno a su puerta, sonreímos y entramos. Yo esperé al lado del hueco mientras sentía una lapicera deslizarse por un papel. Sonreí ansiosa cuando llegó el papel a mi habitación y mis manos se atropellaron bruscamente para abrirlo.

Decía:

"… _Las horas y los días de las vacaciones de verano se pasaron volando, tenemos un gran año por delante… me imagino que la idea de estar con TU NOVIO todos los días ya te la hiciste… solo te quiero pedir una cosa, si hay que hacer un trabajo grupal (y si es de a dos) no me robes a mi compañero… si es de a tres estamos nosotros dos y vos. No te dije felicidades, bueno… ahora lo hice…"_

Me sonrojé y comencé a escribir velozmente:

"… _Primer día de clases, mi primer día de secundaria… este año va a ser genial… encima con vos y Jazz la voy a pasar de lo más bien…"_

Al rato volvió el papelito que decía:

"…_Beso, Besito, Beso, Besazo… __No me recuerdes que voy a segundo año por favor, ah y te doy un consejo, toma nota de todo lo que dicen los profesores… porque eso es lo que te van a tomar… besos me voy a dormir…"_


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Me desperté muy temprano, a eso de las seis de la mañana, me puse mi bata rosa y bajé al comedor en busca de Esme.

Mi mamá estaba sentada tomando su café y platicando, en voz muy baja, con mi papá, quien leía el diario mientras daba unos sorbos a su taza y le sonreía de vez en cuando a Esme.

- Buenos días.- Dije en voz baja al pisar el último escalón de la escalera.

- Buenos días mi amor, ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?- Dijo Esme levantándose de su silla y acercándose hacia mí. Cuando llegó al frente mío me dio un beso tierno en la mejilla, como el de una madre amorosa.

- No pude dormir en toda la noche, estoy muy ansiosa por mi primer día de clases en la secundaria.- Le contesté muy rápido y me encaminé a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno.

- ¿Edward ya está despierto? – Dijo Carlisle desde su silla, bajando el diario para que pudiera ver su cara.

- No lo se… bajé tan adormilada que no miré para adentro de su habitación.- Le dije distraída preparando mi leche chocolatada.

- ¿Preparaste la mochila de la escuela? – Me dijo Esme con una sonrisa hogareña.

- ¿Vas a empezar así?- Le dije seria.

- Era una broma…- Dijo preparando unas tostadas para mí.

Cuando la leche estuvo lista llevé el chocolate y la taza con leche a la mesa. Y así fui llevando cada una de las cosas con las cuales debía desayunar con cierta ayuda de mi mamá.

Cuando comencé a tomar la leche se escuchó un grito femenino y agudo que venía del segundo piso. Los tres corrimos rápidamente hacia arriba con el rostro pálido por el susto. Esme entró en la pieza de Rosalie velozmente y la cerró cuando terminó de pasar. Estábamos escuchando la conversación de las damas adentro de la pieza de Rose, cuando se nos sumaron los dos miembros faltantes de la familia, con cara de dormidos ya que Rosalie los había levantado.

Al ratito salió Esme de adentro de la pieza con el seño fruncido y Rosalie por atrás, bien vestida y canchereando como siempre.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Dijo Carlisle al ver la cara de su esposa.

- Se le perdió una pintura de uñas, la cual me hizo buscar.- Dijo con el tono de voz que usaba cuando estaba enojada.

Mi papá y yo nos relajamos al ver que solo había sido esa estupidez. Miré a Edward, quien estaba en su pieza buscando algo lentamente ya que el sueño no lo dejaba moverse normalmente.

Cuando todos estuvimos listos para comenzar nuestro día, Carlisle partió al trabajo. Esme, les dio las indicaciones a Emmett de cómo debía llevarnos a la escuela. Rosalie se miraba en su espejito mientras se pintaba los labios y Emmett, que estaba justo en frente de Esme, asentía con la cabeza poniendo cara de aburrido sin prestarle atención. Pero en cambio, Ed, que parecía el único sano de mis hermanos ya que no se comportaba como los otros dos, estaba al lado mío contemplando la escena. Luego de que mamá le dio todas las indicaciones a Emmett salimos los cuatro hacia el jeep que estaba estacionado justo afuera de la casa.

Edward y yo nos sentamos atrás. Emmett se hizo el caballero y le abrió la puerta del auto a Rosalie, mientras nosotros le hacíamos caras feas sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando subió Emmett al auto, partimos a la escuela. Rose y Em iban charlando sobre quien sabe que, y de vez en cuando Em le decía piropos a Rose, quien se reía y le agradecía.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, mi hermano y yo nos bajamos rápido y en silencio. Cruzamos todo el estacionamiento y cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ya no podían escucharnos lo mihyacoosres comenzamos a hablar.

- Mira la puerta de la escuela.- Dijo Ed sin señalar.

Parado en frente a la puerta estaba Jazz saludando a los compañeros que conocía desde el año pasado. Cuando nos vio acercarnos se adelantó hasta caminar a mi lado.

- Hola chicos. Alice, estas hermosa, como siempre.- Dijo Jazz.

- Gracias, vos me debes algo de la otra noche.- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos tiernamente.

Edward nos interrumpió diciendo en tono sarcástico:

- Hola Jasper, ¿te acordas de mí?, tu amigo… si no me reconoces así mejor te digo el hermano de tu novia.

Jasper hizo un movimiento y quedó entre Edward y yo. Entonces le respondió:

- Claro que me acuerdo de ti, te llamas… … Edward, ¿verdad?

Todos reímos y nos dirigimos hasta mi salón de clases. Luego de que yo entré, vi alejarse a los amigos hasta su salón.

La primera ora era de lengua y literatura, mi materia favorita. Cuando entré al salón, traté de hacerlo lo más discreta posible. A todas las escuelas que yo había asistido, la mayoría de los chicos gustaban de mí, y las chicas se ponían celosas, por lo cual yo siempre me junté con los amigos de mi hermano y aprendí a comprender la mente de los chicos. Los pocos varones que no gustaban de mí eran mis amigos, hasta llegaban a ser mis mejores amigos.

En la clase había treinta alumnos contándome. Muchas chicas me sonrieron amablemente, y yo les devolvía la sonrisa, pero muchas otras me hacían caras feas y burlas al caminar hasta mi asiento. Los chicos parecían no prestarme atención en lo más mínimo. Al terminar la clase, llegó el primer recreo de media hora y aproveché el momento para conocer a las chicas que me habían sonreído.

La primera chica que se me acercó era morocha, tenía una colita simple y una sonrisa que le llenaba el rostro de felicidad.

- Hola, me llamo Ángela, ¿y vos?- Me dijo la chica caminando al lado mío mientras nos conducíamos hasta el patio principal.

- Me llamo Alice – Dije sin miedo ni timidez alguna, y le sonreí ampliamente para que se sintiera cómoda estando conmigo.

- Que lindo nombre tenes, si quieres te puedo presentar algunas chicas- Me respondió Ángela.

- Me gustaría mucho.- Le dije.

- Bueno, te voy advirtiendo que acá hay muchos grupos formados.- Me explicó, mientras me señalaba cuan separadas estaban las chicas.- Primero están las chicas creídas y populares, que se llaman: Leah y Emily. Después tenes a la brabucona que se llama Bella y por haya estamos nosotras: Jessica y yo. Y luego están las demás chicas, pero son muchas como para decirte sus nombres, luego te los digo.

- Su grupo parece muy amable, ¿les molesta si me junto con ustedes estos días?- Le pregunté amablemente notando que Jessica se acercaba a nosotras.

- Hola, mi nombre es Jessica, ¿y el tuyo?- Me dijo cuando se acercó a nosotras.

- Me llamo Alice.- Dije simplemente.

- Jess, Alice me estaba diciendo si no nos molestaría que se juntara con nosotras. – Dijo como preocupada por la respuesta de su amiga.- ¿A vos que te parece?

- Angi, me encanta la idea, Alice júntate con nosotras, sería un honor.- Respondió Jessica muy contenta.

Reímos las tres y nos quedamos charlando hasta que terminó el recreo. Luego entramos a nuestra clase de biología. Cuando salimos al otro recreo tuve que enfrentarme a algo que nunca me había sucedido.

- Ángela, Jessica, yo tengo un hermano en la escuela. Nosotros dos nos llevamos muy bien y me gustaría estar con él. ¿No les molesta?- Dije con un temblor apenas audible en la voz.

- Por favor, decime Jess, y no me molesta para nada.- Dijo independientemente Jessica.

- A mi tampoco, anda con tu hermano, después nos juntamos. Una pregunta, ¿en el almuerzo te sentás con él?- Dijo Ángela.

- Capaz que si, depende o no de con quién se junte él, y si quiere que me siente con él. Pero si no es con mi hermano será con otro chico, capaz que les agrade, en todo caso se lo puedo presentar y nos sentamos los cuatro, ¿Qué les parece?- Dije muy animada.

Se miraron las dos y me asintieron con la cabeza. Luego se fueron caminando abrazadas. Me detuve un segundo a mirar la amistad que había entre ellas. Sonreí y salí en busca de Edward.

Luego de diez minutos lo encontré dándose pases con una pelota de futbol con Jazz. Corrí para no perderlos de vista y me acerqué rápidamente a ellos. Jazz, que miraba en la dirección que yo venía me vio primero y le advirtió a Edward que yo me acercaba. Cuando llegué, inmediatamente, le di un beso en el cachete a Jazz y él me rodeó con sus brazos mientras yo miraba a mi hermano.

- Tengo dos amigas nuevas, son re piolas y…- Entonces no pude terminar la frase y fui interrumpida por mi novio.

- ¿Que es lo que te debo, amor?

Lo miré sorprendida, esta vez me había tomado por sorpresa. Al ratito se dio cuenta de que yo no entendí lo que estaba diciendo y me dijo:

- Esta mañana me dijiste que te debía algo, ¿qué?

- Ah, es eso, me debes un abrazo gigante y un beso, de la noche de la cena.- Le respondí mirándolo sin soltarme de sus brazos.

- Si quieres te doy eso ahora.- Me dijo apretándome más fuerte y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Amigo, ¿podes dejar que mi hermana me termine de hablar?- Dijo Ed haciéndose el enojado. Entonces yo continué:

- Te vine a preguntar si ya tenes decidido con quien te vas a sentar en el almuerzo.

- Si, con mi hermana favorita, su novio y mi mejor amigo. Pero estoy en dudas de que si mi mejor amigo vaya, capaz que se quede en la clase, bueno si es que durante la clase no se la pasa pensando en Alice.- Dijo Ed irónicamente.

- Vos nos uniste como pareja, ahora no te vengas a quejar.- Le dije seria a mi hermano.

- Pues dile a tu novio, que no tengo problemas en que estén juntos. Mientras él no me hable todo el día de vos, está bien.

- Hay, ¿es verdad? – Le dije girando el cuello para verlo a los ojos.

- Bueno, si.- Me dijo medio avergonzado.

- Hay que tierno que sos, ¿sabes que me encantas? Que suerte que sos mío, te amo.- Le dije muy tiernamente, luego de su respuesta.

- Vos también me encantas, sos hermosamente hermosa.- Dijo sonriendo.

- No existe esa palabra.- Le dije seria, pero en broma.

- Es porque solo se puede usar con vos. Por eso no existe.- Me dijo dándome un beso en el cachete.

Edward, que se había distraído jugando con la pelota solo, nos advirtió que quedaban cinco minutos para el fin del recreo. Entonces, le di un beso en el cachete a Jazz y le dije adiós a mi hermano.

Cuando me alejaba escuché discutir a Ed y Jazz, pero como después ambos se rieron me di cuenta de que era solo una broma.

A la hora del almuerzo, salí rápidamente en busca de mi hermano y mi novio. Estaban haciendo una fila para recoger el almuerzo. Me acerqué corriendo a ellos y, como eran los últimos, me coloqué detrás de ambos. Agarré una de las muy mal limpiadas bandejas y caminé detrás de ellos. De camino hasta nuestra mesa me encontré con Ángela y Jessica, que estaban yendo a su mesa. Les presenté a mi hermano y mi novio (que estaba bajo la identidad de amigo) y a ellos les presenté a mis nuevas amigas. Edward las invitó a sentarse con nosotros y comimos todos juntos.

Al finalizar la escuela, los tres, Edward, Jazz y yo, íbamos para el jeep a encontrarnos con Rose y Emmett. Camino a casa, Ed invitó a dormir a Jazz y ambos tuvieron que llamar a sus padres para pedirles permiso. Y a ambos los dejaron.

Rosalie y Emmett charlaban de cualquier pavada. Nosotros nos íbamos riendo atrás. Cuando llegamos a casa, saludamos a nuestros padres y subimos a mi habitación. Entonces Edward sacó un tema cualquiera para comenzar a charlar:

-¿Cómo te fue hoy, hermanita?, ¿La pasaste bien?- Dijo amablemente.

- Ja, ¿hoy estas amable o qué?- Me burlé, pero el no tenía la menor intención de hacerse el chistoso.

- No, de verdad, quiero saber como te fue hoy.- Dijo.

- Yo también quiero saber.- Dijo, añadiendo, Jazz.

- Está bien, les cuento. Me fue bastante bien. Conocí a Ángela y

Jessica, las chicas que les presenté en el almuerzo. Ángela me mostró los grupos que había formados entre las chicas y me enseñó los nombres de algunas de las chicas que no tienen grupos. Luego fui a clases y bueno, noté que un chico me tiraba onda, pero yo lo ignoraba. Después… terminaron las clases.- Dije resumiendo en muy pocas palabras mi día.

- Menos mal que lo ignoraste… si te sigue tirando onda se va a tener que arreglar con migo.- Dijo serio Jazz, pero ni él se creía la idea de pelear con alguien, entonces todos reímos.

- Ahora, ustedes me cuentan que hicieron.- Les dije.

Se miraron y mi hermano comenzó a hablar:

- Bueno, comenzó con clases aburridas, recreo y jugamos al futbol. Después conocí a una chica que está re buena, ese recreo que estuvimos con vos, almuerzo, clases… y acá estamos.- Dijo apresuradamente y en forma muy resumida.

- Ah, ok.- Le dije, y tímidamente añadí- Les debo contar un secreto. Hay una chica, que se llama Bella, que es la bravucona del curso. La vi, y en los recreos me amenaza con la mirada. Tengo alguin de miedo, ¿me ayudan?

- Claro que te ayudo. – Dijo mi hermano.

- Como no te iba a ayudar, bombón.- Me dijo el hermoso de mi novio.

Me dijeron que me quedara con ellos en el recreo, en el almuerzo y que, cuando ellos no estaban, me quedara con mis amigas. Luego bajamos a merendar.

Esme nos había preparado una leche chocolatada para cada uno y una montaña de tostadas, las cual difícilmente pudimos acabar. En un costado de la mesa, estaban el dulce de leche junto con la manteca y la mermelada.

- ¡Que manjar de cosas dulces! … Esme, esta vez me sorprendiste- Le dijo Jazz a mi mamá que estaba sentada en la mesa esperándonos. Esme sonrió y dijo:

- Gracias Jasper. Ahora, vengan a comer.

Los chicos un poco más y se atropellaron en llegar a la mesa y ambos empezaron a comer orgullosamente. Yo sonreí y me dirigí a la mesa, y comencé a prepararme unas tostaditas. Terminamos de merendar y nos fuimos al patio. Al rato sentimos la puerta, era Carlisle que llegaba de trabajar y a Ed se le ocurrió una idea. A uno cuantos kilómetros de la casa, se encontraba un bosque con un pequeño lago. El paisaje era hermoso. Mi hermano y yo lo habíamos visto solo en fotos, entonces a Ed se le ocurrió ir para allá con Jazz y Carlisle, y por su puesto yo.

Esme dudó, pero como íbamos con papá nos dejó. Salimos con un poco de agua y unas mochilitas en donde llevábamos unas bolsas de malvaviscos. A la media hora de caminar llegamos al bosquecito, que estaba lleno de árboles de todos los tamaños, montañas de fono y una claridad lumínica que hacía que lo oscuro se convirtiera en claro. Carlisle se adelantó y nos ordenó quedarnos a la orilla del lago.

- Que belleza…- Dijo Jazz.

- Si, es un paisaje hermoso…- Añadió mi hermano.

- No, yo estoy hablando de Alice.- Dijo mi novio.

Este último comentario hizo que yo me ruborizara, me acerqué a él y le di un beso en el cachete. Entonces el me rodeó con sus brazos.

¿Qué les parece si caminamos un poquito a la vuelta del lago?-Propuse entusiasta.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. Entonces empezamos a caminar. Bordeamos un cuarto de lago cuando llegó Carlisle.

- Chicos, ¿quieren comer algo? – Dijo con sus brazos ocupados de leña.

Todos asentimos y comenzamos a ayudar a mi papá a cocinar los malvaviscos que habíamos traído. Mientras Jazz, papá y yo comíamos, Ed se levantó y dijo:

- Creo que voy a inspeccionar un poco. ¿No te molesta papá?

- Para nada Edward, solo te pido que no te alejes mucho.- Le respondió Carlisle.

Entonces, mi hermano, se levantó y se metió entre los árboles. A la media hora de que Ed no volvía, Carlisle ya se empezó a preocupar. Estaba a punto de salir en busca de él cuando vimos que regresaba. Al salir de entre los árboles, no resistí y me abalancé sobre él llorando. Dándose cuenta de que yo estaba asustada, me abrazó y me susurró:

- No tengas miedo, todo está bien, yo estoy aquí.

- Claro que estas. Jamás te iras.- Le dije apretándolo más fuerte.

Luego me aparté de él para secarme mis lágrimas y volví al lado de Jasper, quien me ofreció su obro para llorar y me consoló.

- Edward, cuando te di permiso de irte no pensé que lo harías por tanto tiempo.- Le dijo enfurecido Carlisle a Ed.

- Perdón, me perdí y no pude volver. Me fue muy difícil encontrar el camino.- Respondió con vos tosca y seca.

Jazz y yo solo mirábamos en silencio. Yo me había asustado mucho, pensando en la idea de que había perdido un tesoro tan grande como mi hermano.

Al regresar a la casa, a eso de las siete y media de la tarde, nos pusimos a preparar las camas. Cuando estuvimos preparados, me fui a mi pieza y ellos se quedaron en la de Ed. Entonces por el agujero, me llegó un papelito. Pero este era diferente a los de costumbre, ya que tenía una letra extraña pero familiar, y decía:

"…_Te amo, te extraño, bonita… /Jazz…"_

Le sonreí a la nada y escribí:

"…_Todo lo que vos sentís, yo lo siento aún más, mi hermoso…Ojala pudiera estar con vos ahora mismo…"_

Y mandé el papelito. Luego sentí la vos de Ed que decía:

- Vamos a dormirnos Jasper.- En voz alta, como para que yo escuchara.

Entonces me acosté y me dormí.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté tempranito, pero en vez de ponerme mi bata como siempre, me cambié así me quedaba lista. Cuando terminé de vestirme, salí de mi pieza a espiar a los chicos. No pude evitar reírme cuando los vi…

…Edward tenía todos los pelos revueltos y estaba durmiendo boca abajo. En cambio Jasper tenía la misma pose que tiene un muerto cuando está en su cajón, con las manos juntas y apoyadas sobre su pecho, mirando para arriba y bien recto.

Bajé rápidamente la escalera, para desayunar. Me encontré con Esme leyendo el diario y con Carlisle que tomaba su café y, de vez en cuando, espiaba el diario.

- Buenos días…-Dije refregándome los ojos.

- Buenos días -Repitieron a coro ambos.

Me preparé el desayuno. Al rato bajaron Edward y Jasper, seguidos de Emmett y Rosalie, todos cambiados de ropa y listos para ir a la escuela. Desayunaron rápidamente mientras yo tomaba mi mochila, la cual estaba en el segundo piso. Mientras bajaba, Carlisle les decía adiós a todos y se marchaba a trabajar.

- Alice, vamos que se hace tarde.- Me apuró Ed, con la mitad del cuerpo adentro de la casa y la mitad afuera.

Dije que si con la cabeza y corrí hasta la puerta. Afuera ya estaban todos, hasta Esme, que quería saludarnos. Salimos en el Jeep, con los mayores adelante y nosotros tres atrás. Entonces me acordé de algo que me serviría para sacar tema de conversación.

- Buenos días, ¿no?- Dije mirando a Ed y Jazz que estaban uno a cada uno de mis costados.

- Buenos días- Me dijo Jazz y tomó mi mano por un segundo, la acarició y la soltó rápido para que no nos vieran.

Le sonreí mu tiernamente y me di vuelta para ver a mi hermano.

- Buenos días.- Dijo con una voz suspirosa y triste mirando para abajo. Síntomas que yo ya había notado cuando me dijo que me apurara.

- ¿Qué te pasa, hermano?- Le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos después de haber levantado su rostro con mi mano.

- Nada, nada.- Dijo con un tono frío y miró para adelante nuevamente, fingí que no me preocupaba y me di vuelta para ver a Jazz.

- Guerra de pulgares.- Dije mientras tomaba su mano y la acomodaba para jugar a guerra de pulgares. Luego le susurré- Para mantener nuestras manos juntas, me haces falta.

Me guiñó el ojo y empezamos a jugar. Edward se hacía el relator, diciendo cosas graciosas sobre nosotros como: "Y en esta esquina, el campeón de peso completo, con doscientos kilos, Jasper. Y en la otra, la bailarina más famosa y hermosa de Hollywood (esta frase la dijo referida a mi mamá, que me la decía cuando yo era bailarina de ballet.), Alice". Y entre risas y estos comentarios yo y Jazz manteníamos la guerra solo por tener nuestras manos juntas.

Pero cada tanto yo notaba un tono raro en la voz de mi hermano. Era como que algo le incomodaba, como que tenía un secreto trancado en la garganta y ni a mí ni a Jazz se lo podía contar. Era como un grito ahogado por auxilio. Pero era solo un tono de su vos y un seño fruncido en su cara. No tenía ninguna prueba, y como solo se comportaba así una vez cada diez años, no sabía que significaba.

En la escuela todo fue mucho ruido y pocas nueces, los recreos los pasé con Ángela y Jessica, y de vez en cuando recibía una visitita de Jazz acompañado por Ed. Traté de pensar mucho en el problema de mi hermano, solo para tener una pista y saber que hacer.

A la salida, Edward tenía la cara roja, como si hubiera estado llorando. Camino al Jeep, me dijo hola sin verme y se adelantó, entonces alguien me tomó por atrás. Cuando me di vuelta para ver quien era me susurraron:

- Chau mi amor.

Efectivamente era Jazz, me di vuelta y le dije:

- Chau, bello. ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano?

- No se, me dijo chau y se fue para acá.

Le di un beso en el cachete y corrí hasta el Jeep. En el camino a casa, Edward no dijo una sola palabra, y eso me preocupaba.

Cuando llegamos a casa pasó directamente a su habitación sin decir nada. Esme, se preocupó al ver correr al niño tan rápidamente sin decir siquiera hola.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi hijito?- Me preguntó mi mamá al verme parada.

- Me pregunto lo mismo.- Le dije, tiré mi mochila al suelo y me acerqué a ella para añadir- Me tiene muy preocupada y me dan mucho miedo sus actos. Está raro, ma.

- No debe ser nada, pichoncita. Seguramente se enamoró y lo dejó la novia, o algo así. No te preocupes.- Me dijo mi mamá y me dio un beso en la frente.

Subí arriba a ver que le pasaba, pero me detuve a la altura de su puerta cerrada al escuchar que lloraba en voz baja. Entré a mi pieza y busqué un papel y una lapicera. Rápidamente y con la letra torcida escribí:

"… _¿Qué te pasa?..."_

Y luego lo envié. Al ratito me llegó un papel que decía:

"… _¿A que te referís? …"_

Entonces le respondí:

"… _¿Cómo a que te referís?, sabes que me refiero a tu comportamiento, estas raro… ¿se te fue la chispa o que? ¿Qué pasó con lo de hermana favorita? Si te pasa algo yo soy una buena persona para que me cuentes…"_

El papel que volvió decía:

"… _YA TE DIJE QUE NADA… no me pasa nada… ¿entendés…? N-A-D-A…"_

Enojada, rompí el papelito y lo tiré a la basura. Entonces bajé rápidamente las escaleras y me dirigí al patio de atrás. Cuando llegué allí, me tiré al suelo boca abajo y comencé a llorar.

* * *

**holaaaa**

**acac el nuevo capitulo y para los que leeen mis otros fics la verdad es que estoy seca de ideas! sorry no es mi intencion ='(**

**espero que les guste!**

**Besos**

**Emmii  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté con el rostro húmedo. Recordaba perfectamente que había pasado, y lo que más recordaba es que había estado llorando hasta dormirme. Hice mi rutina normal, sólo que esta vez traté de evitar a Edward. Luego de que me cambié, Esme me llamó y me dijo:

- Hijita, ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?, ya sé que te lo había preguntado, pero ahora se ve que de verdad es grave. Está pálido y frío.

- No te preocupes, tal vez se enoje. Anoche noté que estaba llorando y cuando le pregunté que le pasaba, se enojó conmigo. Lo evité hasta ahora, pero me tengo que sentar al lado suyo en el Jeep de Emmett.- Le dije muy seria y enojada.

- Pues él ya me empieza a poner nerviosa…

Al llegar a la escuela, me encontré con Jazz, que esperaba en la puerta. Edward pasó a su lado sin mirarlo y siguió su camino, y Jazz desconcertado me preguntó:

- ¿Ánimo de perros hoy? ¿Qué le hiciste?

- No le hice nada, solo le pregunté que le pasaba.- Le dije enojada, lo que rara vez hacía cuando hablaba con Jazz.

- Veo que esto es grave, nunca me hablaste con ese tono, mi amor.- Dijo preocupado mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- Lo sé, bombón, pero estoy muy nerviosa. Me trató muy mal y hoy en el Jeep ni hola me dijo. ¿Podes estar conmigo en el recreo y en el almuerzo?- Le rogué con los ojos.

- Claro, pompón, si tu hermano no me habla me siento con vos sola, podemos aprovechar ese momento solos. Si me habla, nos sentamos los tres.- Me consoló. Pero la idea no me agradaba.

- Mmm…- Dudé antes de hablarle, buscaba las palabras correctas para decirle amablemente lo que opinaba de su idea- No me… gusta… mucho la idea, Jazz. No quiero ver a Edward.

- Wow. Este si que es un problema, nunca te habías rehusado a ver a tu hermano "favorito".

Le dije con la mirada que no tenía las fuerzas para hablar en ese momento sobre ese tema. Entramos a la escuela y nos fuimos cada uno a su salón.

Entré al salón lista para tener biología. Me ubiqué en uno de los escritorios dobles del frente y dejé mi mochila en la silla. Entró al salón la maestra y se paró al frente de todos.

- Buenos días clase.- Dijo amablemente.

- Buenos días.- Dijimos todos los presentes a la maestra.

Cuando la profesora estaba por comenzar a hablar, tocaron la puerta y ella tuvo que ir a abrirla. Del otro lado se encontraba una jovencita de media altura, hermosa, delicada y vestida sencillamente con un pantalón negro y una remera roja, aparte de accesorios, rubia y con cabellos rizados.

- Buenos días profe. Los primeros días de clase no vine porque estuve enferma. Me llamo Renesmee.- Dijo la jovencita tímidamente.

Luego fue y se sentó al lado mío. La profesora comenzó a dar su clase. Cuando terminó, mientras todos guardábamos nuestras cosas, traté de amigarme con ella.

- Hola, me llamo Alice. Vos te llamas Renesmee, ¿cierto?- Le dije sin problemas.

- Si, así me llamo. ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?- Me respondió amablemente.

- Literatura, mi materia favorita.

- ¡Es mi materia favorita también!, ¿quieres que vayamos juntas?

- Esta bien- Le dije mientras salíamos por la puerta- Me encanta tu ropa, si que sabes combinar los colores.

- Ja, muchas gracias. Eres muy simpática.- Me dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Gracias, vos también. Podríamos ser amigas.- Le contesté igualmente de sonriente y feliz.

- Sería un honor.- Y empezó a reírse junto con mis carcajadas.

En el recreo que teníamos después de la clase de lengua, en la cual nos sentamos juntas con Renesmee, le presenté a Jazz, pero como amigo. Hablamos mucho entre los tres, como solíamos hacer con Edward. En medio de una de las charlas, me acordé de él y bajé la cabeza. Renesmee, que se estaba riendo sola, paró de reírse y me preguntó dulcemente:

- Alice, ¿Qué pasa?

Negué con la cabeza y salí corriendo en dirección al baño. Cuando llegué ya era tarde, las primeras lágrimas correan por mis mejillas. Entré al baño y comencé a lavarme la cara mirándome en el espejo. Mi rostro estaba lleno de duda y miedo. Tomé mi celular, el cual siempre llevaba conmigo, y escribí un mensaje para Jazz que decía:

"… _Estoy llorando en el baño, si podes venite… tratá de no dejar sola a Renesmee… yo después le explico… Te amo…"_

Al rato salí del baño secándome la cara con las manos. Al salir lo primero que vi fue a Jazz apoyado en la pared que estaba al lado del baño. Apenas lo vi me tiré encima de él y lo abrasé desesperadamente. Sin poder resistir a la tentación comencé a llorar nuevamente con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba llorando, levantó mi rostro con sus dulces manos y me miró a los ojos mientras me decía:

- Casualmente luego de que te fuiste apareció tu maestra de biología y se llevó a Renesmee. Ella es una chica agradable y muy bonita.

Me hice la enojada y le pegué en el hombro con mi mano, luego me escapé de la suya y volví a apoyarme y llorar. El se rió, pero notó que yo seguía llorando y me consoló:

- Hablé con Edward hoy. Estaba nervioso y parecía un fantasma de lo pálida que tenía la piel. Solo me dijo que estaba deprimido, y que no podía explicarme nada. Me aclaró que se aleja de vos por temor a que te asustes, pero no entendí de lo que hablaba. Le dije que estabas muy preocupada y me dijo que te relajaras, te alejaras de él, que te pide perdón, tiene miedo y que te quiere mucho.

- No me mientas… ¿de verdad habló con vos?- Le dije aún con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, por lo cual no se entendió bien lo que dije, pero él si me entendió.

- Si, de verdad habló conmigo y sabes que yo soy incapaz de mentirte sobre semejante cosa… después de lo que supongo está pasando no se si iría preso.- Me dijo haciéndose el gracioso, pero en cierta forma enserio.

No pude evitar reírme. Levanté mi cabeza y lo miré a los ojos.

- No llores mi niña bonita, usted es muy hermosa como para llorar mi lady. Aparte, cada gota que cae de su bello rostro apuñala mi alma.- Dijo con vos de caballero antiguo.- ¿Me amas?

Lo seguí mirando a los ojos, pero ahora con una expresión de completa duda, no había entendido su pregunta. Era obvio que lo amaba.

- Si…- Dije con vos temblorosa, ya que no sabía a donde quería llegar.

- ¿Es un si-no o un si-por supuesto que si?- Me dijo dándose cuenta de que no entendía nada.

- Un por supuestamente claro que obviamente si. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- Si me amas tanto como dices, deja de llorar por favor, bombón de chocolate.

Sonreí dulcemente y me olvidé de los problemas que estaba teniendo con mi hermano. Aparte, Ed ya se había disculpado y según las palabras de Jazz, lo había hecho de verdad enserio. En cuanto a Jazz quería besarlo pero de verdad. Querían demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Un beso en el cachete le puede dar cualquiera a Jazz, y por eso no podía conformarme con uno así de simple. No, lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento para expresar mi amor y mi gratitud por haber estado siempre para mi a Jazz era un… un… un beso en la boca. Mientras yo reflexionaba, él y yo nos mirábamos tan dulcemente que podía sentir que el corazón se me salía del cuerpo. Ambos mirándonos a los ojos, mientras las lágrimas se secaban en mi rostro.

- Gracias.- Me dijo interrumpiendo el momento más perfecto de mi vida.

- ¿Por qué?- Le dije igual de perdida en su rostro como antes, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Por parar de llorar, esto me demuestra que de verdad me amas.

- ¿Necesitabas que te lo demuestre? A mi se me ocurre otra idea para demostrarte cuanto te amo. – Le dije tiernamente luego de haberme decidido. Él me miró extrañado, entonces actué casi sin pensarlo.

Me incliné in poco hacia adelante y busqué sus labios. El beso tierno que le di me fue correspondido en un instante. Jazz serró los ojos apenas entendió todo, mientras yo disfrutaba del momento. Cuando me aparté de él sonreí y le susurré:

- Estuve esperando este beso mucho tiempo, y fue aún más magnifico de lo que me imaginaba.

Entonces él sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca. Se inclinó y me dio un beso corto, seguidos por dos más. Nos separamos y nos tomamos de la mano. Me coloqué a su lado mirando para delante.

- De seguro mi hermano no está de acuerdo en sentarse con nosotros. – Le dije todavía mirando para delante.

- No, se aleja de nosotros.- Dijo el perfecto de mi novio mirándome.

- ¿Y que podemos hacer con Renesmee?- Le dije.

- Una chica tan bella no merece sentarse sola.- Dijo haciéndose él gracioso.

Inmediatamente le solté la mano y me aparté de él un poco. Lo miré con cara de enojo falso y me di vuelta rápidamente. Luego camine dándole la espalda, olvidando todo lo que había pasado hace minutos. Cuando sentí que sus pasos se acercaban, sonreí y comencé a caminar más rápido. La persona que venía atrás mío, me agarró del brazo y me tiró para atrás haciendo que yo me de vuelta. Jazz me miró arrepentido y me dijo:

- Perdóname, nunca más. Ni en tu vida, ni en la mía. Jamás.

- Nunca más.- Le dije seria y lo abracé.

Sonrió y dijo:

- Soy irresistible.

Lo miré como diciéndole: "... no te pases..."

Después, el día tuvo un rumbo tranquilo. En las demás materias restantes nos sentamos juntas con Renesmee, y en los recreos se sumaba Jazz.

A Ed no lo vi en todo el día, pero igual me reía y charlaba con Renesmee y Jazz.

A la hora del almuerzo, Renesmee me dijo que se iba a ir a su casa, porqué, no tengo idea. Aproveché que ella no estaba y le propuse a Jazz que nos sentáramos juntos.

Apenas entré al comedor busqué con la mirada a mi hermano, pero no lo encontré. Luego, mientras estaba haciendo la fila para buscar la comida, me llegó un mensaje de texto de Ed, que decía:

"_... Supongo que Jasper ya te debe haber contado algunas cosas... Ahora estoy más calmado... Te quiero hermana... Hablamos por papelito a la noche... P.D: no como en la escuela hoy..."_

- Jazz, mira esto.- Le dije mostrándole el mensaje luego de habernos sentado en una mesa chica.

- ¿Feliz o triste?- Me preguntó luego de haber leído el mensaje.

- No lo se, en parte feliz y en parte triste. Me alegra de que ya me hable, pero me entristece no verlo. Igual, no desperdiciemos este bello tiempo.

- Un bello tiempo, con una bella chica la cual cree que yo soy bello… ¿Mmm… cómo aprovechar el tiempo… mmm…?

Me reí ante su cumplido y le agarré la mano. Él me sonrió dulcemente y me abrasó.

- Alguna vez te dije cuan lindo es tu cabello.- Me susurró al oído.

- No.- Le dije mientras enterraba el tenedor en los fideos.

- Es igual al cabello de una diosa.- Me dijo tocando suavemente mi pelo.

- Ah, entonces es como tu rostro.- Le dije media ruborizada por su cumplido.

Nos quedamos charlando un arto largo, casi que no comimos y después nos fuimos a clases. No pude concentrarme, si no estaba charlando con Renesmee estaba pensando en Jazz y de vez en cuando pensaba en Ed, pero solo de lo ansiosa que estaba por verlo y escribirle por papelito.

Cuando terminaron las clases, me paré al lado de la puerta esperando a Jazz. Vi pasar, aparte de una multitud de chicos de todas las edades, a mi hermano, quien no me dirigió la palabra siquiera. Al rato pasó Jazz. Lo frené y lo besé en la boca. Me separé de él y le dije chau.

- Espera, Ed me dio esto para vos.- Me dijo dándome un papel que estaba bien doblado.- No lo leí, después contame que dice. Te amo.

- Si, después te cuento. Te adoro.- Le respondí, y después me di vuelta y me dirigí al Jeep.

Al llegar a casa subí hasta mi pieza y ahí me encerré. La carta estaba, obviamente, escrita por Ed y decía:

_"Lamento hacerte sufrir tanto, pero no puedo decirte que me pasa porque te daría miedo. Todo lo que estoy haciendo (me refiero a evitarte, no hablarte, etc.) lo hago porque te quiero mucho. Simplemente quiero que nuestra relación siga como estaba… pero que solo nos manejemos por papel y de vez en cuando por vía Jasper. Hoy en la escuela estabas hermosa. Te quiero pedir perdón por haberte preocupado… en algún momento te explicaré lo que me pasa, pero primero debo entenderlo yo. Capaz que recurra a Carlisle, pero estoy en dudas. Dile a Esme que todo esta bien por ahora y que si me ve pálido es porque… invéntate algo… te lo agradezco mucho…"_

No pude evitar llorar cuando leí esta carta. Al comienzo, no sabía bien si era por felicidad de que estaba bien y me quería o por tristeza de que todavía no me fuera a hablar. Pero lo que si sabía es que esta carta me había hecho más fuerte, ahora si podía resistir su rareza.

El resto de la tarde pasó muy sencillamente. No paso nada nuevo, ni siquiera hice nada raro, solo vi televisión toda la tarde. Pero en cambio la noche si estuvo interesante. Cuando todos terminaron de comer, y la mesa ya estaba levantada, subí rápidamente a mi habitación, pero Ed lo hizo sin apuro. Me preparé con una lapicera y un pedazo grande de papel y me puse al lado del hueco. Escuché que Ed entraba a su pieza y cerraba la puerta. Entonces le escribí:

"… _Asique estás arrepentido…"_

Al ratito volvió el papel con su respuesta:

"… _Si, muy mucho… espero que me hallas perdonado por haberte hecho esto…"_

Entendí que de verdad estaba arrepentido y le escribí:

"… _Obvio que te perdoné, te quiero mucho hermano, pero ¿no me podes dar ni una sola pista de que es lo que te pasa?..."_

Cuando volvió, la letra estaba desprolija, como si le hubiera costado escribir su respuesta:

"… _No, ya te dije que te asustarías… y no sería lo mismo que antes. Lo único que quiero por ahora es saber que me pasa, cuando lo entienda te lo digo… Y te prometo que todo va a ser como antes. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?..."_

Me sorprendió semejante pregunta y me quedé algo molesta ya que no me decía que le pasaba:

"… _Bien, me faltaste vos para que sea estupendo… Te cuento: Entró a la escuela una chica nueva que se llama Renesmee… estuve con ella todo el día porque es súper amable y graciosa. Y en los recreos estuve con ella y Jazz…"_

Esta vez, su respuesta tardó un poco:

"… _Entonces esa chica que estuvo con voz se llama Renesmee… es muy linda, de enserio… me la tenes que presentar…"_

La sonrisa que apareció en mi cara era gigante, rápidamente escribí:

"…_Dos cosas: 1- ¿Quieres pasar un rato conmigo? obvio, mientras te presento a Renesmee… 2- ¿¡QUERES QUE TE PRESENTE A UNA CHICA! Ojo, ja…"_

Aunque la respuesta que volvió en el papelito me desilusionó y me sacó todas las esperanzas de volver a hablar con mi hermano:

"… _Bueno…: 1- Si, quiero estar con vos aunque solo sea un rato, pero… Alice, ya te expliqué. 2- Se ve muy linda, ahora… la tengo que conocer…"_

Bostecé al terminar de leer el papel por segunda vez y escribí sin ganas un simple: _"…Ok, Chau…"_ y me acosté a dormir, luego de haberlo enviado.


	8. Chapter 7

**VII**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté algo tarde, pero comencé con mi rutina diaria. Me puse mi bata rosa y, en vez de bajar, me quedé un rato parada en la puerta de la habitación de Ed. Bajé y desayuné después de haber saludado a Carlisle y Esme.

- Alice, ¿podes ir a despertar a Edward? que, al parecer, se quedó dormido.- Me dijo amorosamente Esme luego de haber desayunado.

- Si mamá.- Le contesté.

Subí rápidamente arriba y entré a la pieza de mi hermano. Noté que el había llorado cuando toqué por accidente su almohada. Le sonreí y le dije:

- Ed… despertate hermano, ya es tarde.-

- Si, ya voy.- Me contestó al instante.

Al rato bajó cambiado, igual que yo, y luego partimos al colegio. Ansiosa y sonriente me dirigí a la escuela para contarle a Jazz lo que había sucedido la otra noche. Pero esa alegría que me invadía desapareció en un instante. En la puerta estaba Jazz, como siempre, parado esperando, pero esta vez tenía una acompañante. Jessica estaba apoyada en la pared junto a él mientras lo miraba y le hacía ojitos, lo peor es que mi novio solo charlaba a gusto con ella. La cara de Jasper me era muy familiar, porque con esa cara el me derretía cuando éramos amigos.

Respiré hondo un par de veces, deseé que Ed estuviera conmigo en ese instante, pero él insistía en que quería saber si era un peligro para mí. Solo me quedaban dos personas a las cuales me hubiera gustado recurrir: Una era Renesmee, pero no estaba a la vista, y la otra era Jasper, pero… bueno, no me iba a ayudar mucho en ese momento. Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas se empezaron a deslizar por mis mejillas. Corrí hasta adentro del establecimiento educativo lo más rápido que pude.

El mundo ya no existía para mí. Corrí directamente al baño, el cual me quedaba algo lejos, con las lágrimas que eran cada vez más. No dejé de pensar en la escena, no podía olvidarla.

- Jasper,- Susurré mientras me lavaba la cara- como pudiste engañarme así. Ojala que haya sido un espejismo, algo que no sucedió. Por ahora, olvídate de mí.

Salí del baño fingiendo que nada había pasado y me dirigí a mi salón de clases. Me senté al fondo del salón mientras veía entrar a los otros chicos. Una de esas personas que entraban era Renesmee, quién me vio sentada al fondo y se dirigió a mi.

- Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estas?- Me dijo amablemente mientras acomodaba su mochila en el respaldar de su asiento.

- Hola Renesmee.- Le dije mirando para abajo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?, desde que te vi podría jurar que tu vida era perfecta, y ahora se te ve amargada, como si hubiera caído una bomba de tristeza.- Me dijo con un tono preocupado.

- Mmm… nada, es una larga historia. También es aburrida, y por lo tanto no es como para un momento de clases.

- Entonces te invito a mi casa a la salida de la escuela.

- Bueno, me encanta la idea.

En el primer recreo, Renesmee y yo, nos sentamos juntas en la parte más linda del patio, la que tenía pasto. Entonces ella me preguntó:

- ¿A que hora viene Jasper?

- No quisiera que venga, lo mejor sería que no habláramos de él.- Le contesté brusca pero delicadamente.

- ¿Qué pasó?... bueno, claro, dime si quieres que yo sepa.- Me dijo sintiendo que había metido la pata.

- Renesmee… te cuento luego.- Le dije.- Ahora tenemos que buscarte un apodo, obvio, que te guste.

- ¿Qué tal Nessie? Así me dicen todos mis parientes, mi papá Sam, mi mamá Emily y mi hermanito Quil.

- Me encanta, es perfecto para vos.

- Ok, ya quedé como Nessie. Ahora, ¿viste al guapísimo chico de ciencias sociales?, ¿ese que se llama… Jacob?

- Ah si, lo vi… no me parece muy guapo a mí, yo ya tengo a mi chico…- Le dije y luego añadí con un suspiro- o tenía.

- Ja, mejor para mí, porque ahora yo me puedo comer ese bombonazo.

Nos quedamos charlando un rato, hasta que se apareció Jasper. Cuando vi que se acercaba a nosotras le dije a Nessie que me esperara un minuto y me encaminé a cualquier lugar, fingiendo que tenía una dirección. Me escondí atrás de una columna que estaba muy lejos de ellos y me quedé viéndolos.

Jasper se había acercado a Nessie y charlaba con ella cómodamente. La hacía reír y de vez en cuando, en medio de una conversación, la empujaba en forma chistosa. La charla me era muy familiar, porque yo había tenido muchas de esas charlas con él. Me di vuelta ya no queriendo ver más. Inhalé profundamente un par de veces y me encaminé a donde estaba mi mejor amiga.

Al llegar me senté entre Jasper y Nessie.

- Hola Alice, te estaba buscando, tengo que decirte algo.- Me dijo Jasper.

- Hola, ¿qué me quieres decir?- Le dije con el tono de vos que uso para hablar con las personas que me son indiferentes.

Se disculpó con Renesmee y se alejó unos metros de donde estábamos sentados seguido por mí. Fijándose que nadie nos viera. Me agarró una mano y me susurró:

- ¿Por donde entraste que no te vi? Y ¿por qué no me buscaste?

- Entré por la puerta del frente, ¿Qué raro que no me hayas visto?, y no te busqué porque yo si te vi, y te noté algo ocupado.- Le dije soltándole la mano bruscamente y frunciéndole el ceño.

- No entiendo nada.- Me dijo de verdad perplejo.

Me crucé de brazos y le dije bastante enojada:

- Veo que sos irresistible, tenes a muchas chicas atrás tuyo y eso no me importó porque pensaba que vos eras mío. Hoy resulta que descubrí que estaba equivocada. Espero que estés feliz, arruinaste mi día perfecto.- Al terminar de hablar le tiré los papelitos que llevaba en mi bolsillo, los papelitos que nos habíamos mandado con Ed la noche anterior.

Me di vuelta y me fui a sentarme al lado de Nessie. Cuando me senté noté que atrás venía Jasper. Entonces le dije a Renesmee:

- Nessie, me voy. Mmm… después hablamos así organizamos todo para ir a tu casa, si es que a mí y a vos nos dejan ir. Tengo que contarte tanto…

- Ok, Alice. Nos vemos después, ah y tengo unas preguntas para vos.- Me dijo sin preguntar, por ahora, nada.

Traté de apresurarme en irme, casi corría, con tal de alejarme del amigo de mi hermano, pero mi plan se había arruinado.

- Alice, Alice, Alice, espérame, quiero aclarar algunas cosas.- me gritó Jasper esperando que me detuviera.

- Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir, ¿Qué no te quedó claro?- Le dije, sin darme vuelta, mientras apresuraba el ritmo.

- Por favor, por favor te lo ruego, hablemos.- Me dijo frenándose, dejando de seguirme, con su tono de súplica.

Me frené, me di vuelta y crucé los brazos queriendo saber a donde iba a llegar. Esperé que él comenzara lo que iba a ser su fin en mi vida.

- No entiendo, ¿me explicas por qué estas enfadada conmigo?- Me dijo acercándose a mí.

- ¡Alto!, no te acerques, en esta charla no vale esa estrategia.- Le dije mostrándole la palma de mi mano izquierda.- Te explico, pero no trates de "seducirme" con tus miradas, acercamientos, etc.

- Mmm… trato hecho. Ahora, estas enojada conmigo porque…

- Simple, porque aunque tengas una novia coqueteas con otras chicas, lo cual nunca me esperé de vos.

- ¿¡Eh! , ¿Cuándo coqueteé con una chica que no seas vos?

- Mmm…, tal vez esta mañana. Porque resulta que llego a la escuela y estas hablando con Jessica, mientras ella te hacía ojitos y vos le hacías las mismas caras que me hacías a mí para que me vuelva loca. Y después con Renesmee, que no me extraña porque me dijiste mil veces que era linda y agradable, charlando a gusto con ella, haciéndole los mismos jueguitos que me hacías a mí.- Le dije casi gritando.

- No, Alice, no. Estás malinterpretando todo, es todo un error.- Me dijo algo nervioso.- ¿Me dejas saber una cosa más?

- ¿QUÉ?- Le dije fríamente a dos pasos de llorar.

- ¿Qué son esos papelitos que me tiraste?, ¿Por qué me dijiste que te arruiné el día perfecto?

Respiré profundo un par de veces tratando de tranquilizarme y le dije:

- Anoche Ed me volvió a hablar, pero solo lo hizo por papel. Eso que está escrito es de lo que charlamos, me dijo que te podía mostrar los papeles, por eso es mi día perfecto porque él me habló, porque nuestra relación de hermano-hermana se volvió a restaureser aunque todavía no me deje acercarme a él.

- Wow, si que es buena noticia esa.- Dijo mostrándome una dulce y pequeña sonrisa.

- Jasper, tendrías que estar triste si es que te importo.

-¿Eh?, no me habías llamado Jasper desde hace dos años. ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Ya se que hace mucho que no te llamo por tu nombre, pero ya no existe más mi Jazz… Jazz era el chico que me gustaba y Jasper es el que veo hoy. Y digo eso porque… terminamos Jasper. Vos y yo ya no somos novio y novia.

- No… No, Alice no lo dices de verdad. Me estás mintiendo, no bromees.

- Jasper…- Traté de decir pero él me interrumpió:

- No, no me digas Jasper, yo soy Jazz. No quiero, Alice, yo no hice nada, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor. Te amo.

- Lamento decirte que yo ya no. No me puedes hacer cambiar de opinión por ahora, eso significa que te estoy abriendo una puerta. Pero por ahora se terminó, Jasper.

Me alejé en dirección al baño, con la intención de llorar. Llegué al baño y me sequé la cara que ya tenía roja. Salí del baño al escuchar el timbre, el cual me avisaba que el recreo había terminado.

Entré rápido al salón de clases y busqué el asiento en el cual estuviera Nessie. Lo identifiqué rápido y me senté a su lado.

- Nessie, cada vez tengo más cosas para contarte.- Le dije mirando al frente y en vos baja. Ella solo asintió.

La clase de matemática comenzó tarde porque el profesor había tenido un problema. Cuando el profesor, que era el más malo de todos, terminó de dar la clase nos dio una tarea larga, de la cual todos nos quejamos. Tocó el timbre y prácticamente corrimos para salir de la clase, por lo que Renesmee y yo salimos al último.

- Alice, tengo una idea. Como la próxima hora no viene el profe tenemos libre, entonces ¿quieres anotarte al grupo de porristas?- Me dijo Renesmee mientras caminaba a mi lado.

- Mmm… No se, no creo estar a la altura de una porrista.-Le respondí sin ningún entusiasmo excesivo.

- Oh, ahora que lo pienso tenes razón, pero yo quería unirme porque me enteré que Jacob está en el equipo de futbol.

- Si, yo también sabía, ¿y…?

- Y que estaría buenísimo porque él y yo vamos estaríamos juntos en cada partido.

- Ja, Nessie, sos tremenda.- Le dije riéndome.

- Es culpa de Jack, él es el lindo.- Me dijo muy enganchada con él.

- Hablando de lindos, tengo un chico para presentarte, claro si vos querés.

- Mmm… ok, mostrámelo por si Jacob no se engancha conmigo.

- Bueno, vamos a buscarlo.

Recorrimos la mitad del patio antes de encontrar a Edward, pero al final lo encontramos, desafortunadamente, hablando a una distancia extraña con Jasper. Caminé unos metros más y llamé a Ed, porque si me acercaba capaz que se enojaba.

- Ed, ven un segundito.- Le grité amablemente.

- Mmm… no se Alice… ¿Qué quieres?- Me gritó sin moverse de su lugar.

- Quiero presentarte a una amiga.- Le dije tratando de que él se acercara. Y luego le añadí suplicándole- Solo es un momento, no te pido nada más en mi vida.

Renegó un poco pero al final se acercó junto con Jasper. A decir verdad, quedó a varios pasos de un acercamiento normal, pero me conformé con eso. Me coloqué al lado de Nessie que estaba unos pasitos más atrás y miré a Ed.

- Bueno, ella es mi amiga Renesmee.- Le dije a mi hermano agarrando a Nessie de la mano y adelantándola un poco.

Ella le sonrió amablemente a mi hermano y se animó a decir:

- Hola Jazz, y hola… Em…

- Edward.- Le dijo Ed y le sonrió a ella. Jasper, por suerte, no intervino ni siquiera para decir hola, juraría que él solo me miraba a mí y cuando yo descubría sus miradas bajaba la cabeza.

- A, hola Edward, un gusto conocerte.- Terminó de decir ella.

- Ja, el gusto es todo mío, no todos los días se conoce a una chica tan apuesta.- Le dijo Ed. Yo no pude evitar reírme en vos baja. Cuando él se hacia el conquistador era muy gracioso. Y Nessie no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse, lo cual también ayudó a que me riera.

- Bueno, me alegra que al fin se conozcan. Ed, capaz que me vaya a la casa de Renesmee a la salida asique no te voy a ver hasta… no se que hora. Si tienes algo que decirme mándame un mensaje de texto.- Le dije sonriente sabiendo que él no se iba acercar a mí. Ed solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue, seguido por su amigo.

- Mmm…, Jacob se queda atrás si lo comparamos con tu hermano, pero no se.- Me dijo dándose vuelta para mirarme. Sonreí ampliamente a su comentario y le dije:

- Él es el mejor chico del mundo, te aseguro que si algún día te llegas a poner de novia con él, no podrás dejar de sonreír.

Asintió y comenzamos a charlar mientras caminábamos. Charlamos absolutamente de todo, menos de mis temas personales, esos eran para más tarde. A mitad de una conversación muy graciosa, sonó el timbre. Sonreímos con Nessie por un momento, pero después me detuve a pensar un segundo y le dije:

- ¿Nessie, que vamos a hacer con este tiempo libre?

Se sorprendió a causa de semejante pregunta, pero no porque era tonta, sino porque era un pregunta llena de lógica.

- No se, podríamos ir a mi casa, o a tomar algo.

- Me gusta tu idea, vamos al centro… a tomar algo.- Le dije con entusiasmo.

- Si, pero yo no tengo dinero.

- Ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco tengo dinero. Pero podríamos ir a mi casa. Aunque está muy lejos.- Le dije desilusionada.

- Eso es un problema, la mía también está lejos. ¿Qué hacemos?

- Quedarnos aquí, supongo.

La cara de mi amiga demostraba una tristeza profunda, pero no podíamos hacer nada. Hasta que se me ocurrió una idea genial.

- Nessie, tengo una idea, vayamos al campus a pasear y charlar.

- Dale, esa es una buena idea. Vamos.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros, hasta que nos encontramos con el campus lleno de chicos y chicas. Todas esas personas estaban de fiesta, ya que eran nuestros compañeros de Ciencias Sociales y tampoco tenían clases. Renesmee y yo no quisimos hacer tanto lio como lo demás. Nessie no podía evitar reírse del bochinche que se había armado en ese campo al aire libre. Había por lo menos cuarenta y cinco chicos y chicas. Le dije a Renesmee que nos sentáramos en las gradas, pero ella tuvo otra idea.

- Salgamos de acá. No podemos charlar si hay tanto ruido.- Me dijo gritando.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y la agarré de la mano. Cuando nos alejamos de esa insoportable fiesta, no pudimos evitar reírnos. Al terminar de reírnos, me di vuelta para volver a ver al campus, pero me encontré con algo inesperado. Bella me estaba mirando con una expresión de odio, con una cara extraña. No pude dejar de verla, algo quería de mí. Apartó la mirada de mí después de un rato largo, y ni siquiera lo hizo por gusto, sino que lo hizo porque Irina, una de las dos seguidoras de Bella, la llamó.

Irina era una chica demasiado hermosa como para ser seguidora de Bella, sus cabellos eran rubios y largos y tenía una expresión de sincera indiferencia. Esa mirada que Bella me había lanzado hace unos minutos, no era la primera, porque siempre que veía a su grupo ella me lanzaba esas miradas.

La otra de las dos seguidoras de Bella era Tanya, una chica malvada. Ella había sido mi compañera en la primaria, pero era totalmente diferente a ahora. En la primaria ella era porrista y la chica más popular de la escuela, hasta lo que yo supe, y ahora era aliada de la bravucona. Tanya toda su vida, o por lo menos toda la parte de vida que conocí de ella, había sido cruel, mentirosa y malvada. Nunca la quise, y siempre traté de no cruzar palabras con ella.

Renesmee me sacó del trance en el cual me había metido chasqueándome lo dedos enfrente de la cara, y luego nos empezamos a reír juntas. Después de un momento de risas a Nessie se le ocurrió una idea:

- Alice, ¿Qué tal si llamo a mi mamá para que nos vengan a buscar? Todavía tenemos tiempo.- Me dijo.

- Ok, si no pueden llamo a mi mamá.- Le respondí.

Ella agarró su teléfono y empezó a marcar el número de su mamá. Estuvo un rato esperando que le atendieran. Después de una espera larga, atendió su mamá.

- Hola ma, te tengo que pedir un favor (…) No, no es nada malo (…) No. Hoy no tuvimos ciencias sociales y estoy con una amiga, nos gustaría ir al centro pero no tenemos plata, ni quien nos lleve ¿Podes venirnos a buscar? (…) Bueno, te espero, pero venite rápido que se nos va a acabar el tiempo (…) Ok, chau.- Y luego de esta conversación entre Nessie y su madre, cortó.

Me sonrió y dijo:

- Ya viene para acá, va a tratar de llegar rápido.

Le sonreí viendo que ella se sentía avergonzada, algo la incomodaba pero no podía señalar que era. Dejé pasar eso y esperé hasta que ella sacó tema de conversación:

- ¿Te llevas bien con tu hermano?

- Si, no creo que otros hermanos de lleven mejor que nosotros.- Le respondí con una pisca de orgullo. Noté que ella bajó la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando "mmm… yo lo discutiría".- ¿Por qué?

- Es que… bueno… te creo en que se lleven muy bien, pero no lo parece.- Me respondió aún cabizbaja, pero ahora se miraba las manos en señal de vergüenza.

- Ah. Es eso. Pues, en este momento estamos un poco separados, porque es un sobre protector.- Le dije.

- ¿No entiendo?

- Es complicado, tienes que saber toda la historia. ¿Dices que no parecemos hermanos porque hoy dudó en acercarse a mí?

- Si, y cuando se acercó ni siquiera lo hizo a una distancia normal, se mantuvo mucho más alejado de lo que, por lo menos mi hermano, lo haría. Hay algo más que un alejamiento por sobre protección, es como si no quisiera tenerte cerca.

- Ya lo sé, tiene miedo.

- ¿Qué podrías hacerle?- Me preguntó levantando la cabeza. Su rostro mostraba una sincera perplejidad.

- Yo no. Tienes que pensar en qué me haría él a mí.

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, hasta lo que se, el miedo que tiene es de si mismo.

Por suerte, se escuchó un bocinazo fuerte que provenía desde afuera de la escuela. La situación se había puesto algo incómoda, ya que muchos de los chicos que se habían cansado de la fiesta del campus nos miraban. Ambas nos levantamos y corrimos hasta afuera de la escuela, y allí estaba la mamá de Renesmee y Quil, el hermano de mi amiga, subidos en el auto. Llegamos hasta el auto y nos sentamos atrás.

- Hola chicas, ¿listas para ir a tomar algo?- Nos dijo Emily, la mamá de Nessie.

- ¡Si!- Dijimos ambas con una sonrisa gigante en nuestra cara.

- ¡Vamo, vamo, vamo!- Dijo Quil muy animado y aplaudiendo.

Ambas reímos ante la emoción de Quil, que no sabíamos si se iba a quedar con nosotras. Antes de arrancar Emily le dijo a su hijito:

- Vos no te quedas con las chicas, este es un tiempito de ellas.

- Oh… io me quedia quedad con Ness.- Dijo el niñito triste.

Partimos, Emily trató de consolarlo, pero vio que no teníamos mucho tiempo, entonces arrancó. En el medio del camino comenzó a hablar:

- Ness, asique no tenes dinero. Quil, agarra la billetera que está en la guantera y dásela a tu hermana.- Dijo mirando para adelante. Quil obedeció rápidamente y paso la billetera para atrás.

- Ma, saco como para tomar y comer algo, un helado y un taxi para volver.- Le dijo Nessie a su mamá.

- Bueno.- Dijo Emily no muy convencida.

- Ah, y otra cosa, cuando salgamos de la escuela ¿puede venir Alice a casa?- Añadió Renesmee.

- Si, Alice ¿te dejan venirte?- Me preguntó la mamá de mi amiga.

- No lo se, luego llamo a mis padres por teléfono así les pido permiso.- Le respondí.

Llegamos al centro en poco tiempo. Luego estuvimos un rato más arriba del auto mientras la mamá de Nessie nos dejaba en la puerta de un café. Cuando encontramos uno, mi amiga y yo nos bajamos. Renesmee saludó con la mano a su mamá y a su hermanito y luego entramos.

Adentro de aquel bar todo era bastante elegante. Las mesas brillaban como si las hubieran lustrado hace dos minutos y los pisos relucían de limpios. Las sillas tenían una forma particular, pues eran redondas y solo tenían una pata. En las paredes había cuadros con fotos del mar, un bosque y demás paisaje tranquilos que llenaban de armonía. Busqué una mesa en la cual pudiéramos charlar tranquilas, osea no la que estaba al lado del parlante que emitía una tranquila música.

- Bueno, al fin puedo empezar a explicarte lo que pasó.

- Esta bien, pero primero pidamos nuestras órdenes, porque sino vamos a tener que interrumpir todo cuando venga el mozo.

Renesmee se paró y caminó hasta mostrador y esperó a ser atendida. Pidió que le dieran unos menús y cuando ya los tuvo volvió a la mesa.

- Bueno, aquí tienes tu menú, compa.- Me dijo. Le sonreí y agarré el menú que me estaba mostrando.

Después de un ratito vino el mesero a tomar nuestras órdenes.

- Yo quiero un… helado de chocolate con crema a un lado, y de tomar agua.- Le dijo Nessie a el camarero. Me sentí triste ya que me recordaba a lo que yo había pedido cuando cené con Jasper.

-Yo quiero lo mismo. Suena muy bien.- Dije cabizbaja.

Luego de que el mesero trajo las ordenes, me vi obligada a comenzar a contar mi historia.

- Lo primero que tenes que saber es que Jasper es amigo de mi hermanos desde hace tres años, y que a mi me empezó a gustar un año atrás.- Le dije a Renesmee, mientras de ves en cuando comía el helado con la crema.- Él siempre me cayó muy bien, me acuerdo que a veces lo relacionaba con el clon de Edward, solo que él si podía ser mío y que Ed no me atrajo nunca. Al principio no me imaginé que él sentía lo mismo que yo. Pero un día, dos días antes de que empezara la escuela para ser precisa, Ed organizó una "cena" en la cual Jasper me pidió que fuera su novia.- Hice una pausa y miré a Nessie. Ella comía tranquilamente su helado mirándome, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que de mis ojos brotaba una lágrima dejó de come y me trató de consolar con al mirada.

- Vamos, tranquilízate. No pasa nada, si quieres puedes dejar de contarme.- Me dijo tiernamente.

- No, me va a hacer bien contártelo.- Le dije, y luego proseguí.-Yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, es más Ed se tuvo que bancar los piropos que él me lanzaba.

El primer día de clases, Jasper se quedó en casa, y los tres más mi papá nos fuimos a un bosque que está muy cerca de casa. Cuando estábamos en el bosque Edward desapareció en un momento. Me preocupé demasiado, pero al final volvió. Desde ese día que está raro, que actúa como vos lo viste, es más, desde ese día hasta ayer que él no se me acerca. Hasta hace tres días no me hablaba, lo cual me destrozó y ayer me volvió a hablar, pero por papelito. Y hoy me habló en persona.

Estaba muy feliz de que mi hermano me hablara, pero cuando estaba entrando a la escuela…- Me detuve por un momento, era muy duro para mí recordar esas imágenes.

Renesmee no me obligó a seguir, sino que miró un reloj de pared que había. Ambas habíamos terminado de comer.

- Alice, luego terminas de contarme. Un problema, ya tendríamos que irnos para llegar a tiempo.- Asentí y, luego de haber llamado al mozo y haberle pagado, nos marchamos.

Solo estuvimos un rato esperando al taxi, y en un segundo más nos encontrábamos en la escuela. El resto de la mañana se pasó tan rápido que no me di cuenta de que ya era la hora de salir. Llamé a mi mamá en cuanto salí del establecimiento.

- Hola ma, ¿me dejas irme a la casa de Renesmee?, ya hablamos con su mamá y ella la dejó.- Le dije a mi mamá.

- Si, pero te voy a buscar a las ocho y media, ten presente eso.- Me dijo ella desde el otro lado.

Nessie y yo tuvimos que esperar a que llegara la mamá de ella, que se tardó porque tuvo que pasar a buscar a Quil por el jardín. Cuando llegó Emily, noté una sensación extraña, como si alguien me mirara con odio. Me di vuelta y la vi allí. Se acercaba a nosotros. Subí al auto rápido, y detrás de mí subió Renesmee. Pero ella no era la última persona en subirse, después de ella se subió Bella, quién no abrió la boca en ningún momento.

Le pregunté en vos muy baja a Renesmee que hacía Bella ahí, y ella me dijo que me lo explicaría en cuanto saliéramos del auto. Luego de esta charla en secreto me llegó un mensaje al celular. EL mensaje era de Edward, y decía:

"… _Jazz viene a casa, te cuento nomás…"_

Puse mala cara y le contesté:

"… _No hacía falta que me contaras eso, ahora me estas haciendo desear que cuando llegue a casa el se haya ido…"_

Al rato recibí otro mensaje de Ed:

"… _no entiendo nada, ¿Qué chica no quiere ver a su novio? __Igual, con eso de no verlo no vas a tener suerte, se queda a dormir…"_

Frustrada le contesté:

"…_Oh, sos increíble… aunque vos no tenes idea y por eso no es tu culpa… bueno, pregúntale a Jasper que pasó hoy… el te tendría que contestar…"_

Después de un rato, cuando ya estábamos en la casa de Renesmee, me llamó Ed. Me disculpé con Renesmee y atendí mi celular.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Le dije en voz baja tranquilamente a Ed.

- ¿CÓMO QUE TERMINASTE CON JAZZ?- Escuché gritar a Ed del otro lado.

- No te alteres, no lo hice porque me cansé de él. Lo encontré en varias oportunidades coqueteando con chicas… algo que no voy a permitir.- Le dije algo molesta.

- Vas a tener que hablar muy seriamente conmigo, tengo al chico muriéndose acá.- Me dijo.

- Ed, hice lo que tuve que hacer y no me arrepiento de esa decisión. Chau.- Le dije.

Escuché un "…Chau…" desde el otro lado y corté. Me volteé para ver a Renesmee la cual me estaba esperando aún afuera de la casa.

- Problemas entre hermanos, ya te explico.- Le dije con un aire triste y desalentado, esperando que me entendiera. Luego le añadí.- ¿Qué hace Bella aquí?

- Bueno, ella es mi prima, pero su papá se murió y su mamá se marchó de su casa cuando ella tenía tres años. Cuando su padre murió, mi mamá la acogió y la cuidó como a su propia hija junto con mi papá, ella creció y le dijeron, bueno… todo esto que te acabo de decir y… no lo tomó muy bien. Por eso, creo yo, es bravucona.- Me dijo hablando en vos baja.

- Ah, eso no lo sabía.

- No se lo digas a nadie.- Me dijo aún en vos baja.

- No se lo diré a nadie, de verdad.

Entramos a la casa y dejamos nuestras mochilas al lado de la puerta. Emily nos esperaba en la mesa, junto con Sam, Quil y Bella, con la comida del almuerzo ya preparada. Renesmee y yo nos sentamos rápidamente en la mesa y esperamos a que Emily nos sirviera la comida.

Yo nunca fui tímida en realidad, pero desde que habíamos entrado, no había dicho una sola palabra, solo había hecho lo mismo que Nessie. Me sentía algo incómoda sabiendo que del otro lado de la mesa estaba la chica que me tiraba esas miradas incómodas, como si me odiara.

- Bueno, haber… ¿Qué hicieron hoy en la escuela chicas?- Dijo Emily mientras comía sus deliciosos fideos.

Si ella no hubiera preguntado eso, solo se hubiera sentido el ruido de los tenedores que sin querer chocaban contra el plato. Renesmee me miró y yo la miré a ella, entonces Nessie empezó:

- Nada distinto a algo que podríamos haber hecho otro día. En realidad, lo más emocionante fue la fiesta que hicieron los chicos de nuestro curso en el campus, pero nos fuimos porque era demasiado ruidosa ya que había muchos chicos que se había colado y habían faltado a sus clases.

Cuando Ness empezó a contar lo de la fiesta en el campus, Bella se atragantó sin querer con un poco de fideos. Cuando pudo hablar de vuelta dijo:

- Guau, que irresponsabilidad la de esos chicos, menos mal que ustedes dos se fueron.

Yo me empecé a reír en vos baja, la había visto con mis propios ojos allí, a mi no me iba a engañar. Pero me parece que a Sam tampoco lo engañaría, ya que muy serio y haciéndose el indiferente le dijo:

- Asique te parece una irresponsabilidad… me pregunto si habrá ido Edward Cullen…

- ¡Sam!, no seas exagerado, ¡ÉL NO ESTUVO AHÍ!- Le dijo Bella casi gritando y súper avergonzada.

- Bells, si no estuviste ahí, ¿cómo sabes que él no estuvo ahí?- Le dijo muy seria y enojada Emily a Bella.

Ella no sabía a donde meterse, y estaba fucsia. Miró su plato de comida. Para ese entonces, Renesmee y yo ya habíamos terminado de comer, pero nos quedamos en la mesa escuchando todo lo que hablaban.

Luego se sumó a la conversación Quil, que tuvo que contar su día en el jardincito:

- Hoy jugamo con la pintuditas y depue agarramo a la tenio y cugaomos a lat econdidat… ¡Me divetí mucho ma!

Al rato, pedimos permiso y nos levantamos de la mesa. Nos fuimos directamente al patio de atrás, un lugar lleno de árboles y pasto, todo muy natural. Renesmee me hizo sentarme en el pasto, justo enfrente de donde se sentó ella.

- Cuéntame lo que te falta, debo estar al día. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué viste esta mañana? - Me dijo ansiosa. Yo me reí y comencé a hablar:

- Bueno, llegué a la escuela y vi a mi novio de ese momento hablando con Jessica. Eso a mí no me molestó para nada pero después me di cuenta de que ella le estaba haciendo ojitos a él y, lo peor de todo, es que Jasper no se daba cuenta de eso. Lo que más me molestó fue ver que él, no solo ignoraba el incesante intento de Jessica por conquistarlo, sino que él le ponía las mismas caras que me ponía a mí para que cayera a sus pies.

La felicidad se me desvaneció completamente, esa alegría que yo había tenido porque Ed me había hablado se había desvanecido.

- Ah, claro… con razón se sentía tención en el aire entre ustedes cuando me presentaste a tu hermano. Y con razón cuando viste que se acercaba en el recreo te fuiste.- Dijo ella interrumpiéndome.

- Eso me hace acordar que cuando termine de contarte esto debo hacerte una pregunta.- Ella asintió y yo continué.- Nessie, cuando te presenté a mi hermano, no era solo por eso. En ese recreo que recordaste, en el cual me levanté y me fui cuando vi que se acercaba, me fui pero seguí viéndolos. Me alejé un poco y los espié por decirlo así desde atrás de una columna. Entonces noté que te hacía cosas, como empujarte y eso, que él me había hecho cuando éramos novios. Cosa que me hizo recordar que él me decía que vos eras linda y agradable.- La expresión de ella fue de sorpresa, asentí una vez afirmando que de verdad lo había hecho y continué.- Entonces cuando él me apartó le mandé indirectas, para que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba enojada con él. No comprendió muy bien todo y luego me apartó para preguntármelo, en esa charla terminé con él.-

A decir verdad, algunas lágrimas escaparon de mí cuando mencioné esa última frase. Renesmee estaba a punto de llorar también pero, en vez de eso, me consoló. Pero yo no había terminado, debía contarle lo que había pasado por teléfono, entonces agarré mi celular y le dije:

- Mira, Ness. Acá hay unos mensajes de recién y después te cuento lo de la llamada.

Renesmee leyó lo mensajes, y estoy casi segura de que una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Cuando terminó, me entregó mi teléfono y ahí le dije:

- Bueno, antes de entrar a la casa me llamó Ed muy enojado. Me reprochó que su amigo estuviera muriéndose al lado de él. Le dije que estaba más que segura de la decisión que había tomado, y que no me iba a arrepentir. Ness ahora estoy peleada con mi hermano, yo me quiero morir.

- No fue un día muy lindo para vos, solo eso, un día feo. No tienes que preocuparte, mañana todo va a estar mejor. Ahora tienes que tratar de ser amable con Edward cuando vayas a tu casa, y no gritarle, porque empeorarías las cosas.- Me consoló mi amiga.

Asentí porque no iba a discutir con ella. El resto de la tarde la pasamos muy bien, nos reíamos y fingíamos que nos enojábamos con nosotras mismas y con la otra. Después estuvimos charlando un rato, y luego merendamos. Apenas terminamos de merendar salimos al patio, a volver a charlar. En medio de una conversación sonó mi celular, una llamada del celular de Ed. Atendí y automáticamente apreté el botón de "Altavoz".

- Hola, hermanito.- Le dije de lo más simpática, mientras Nessie no hablaba.

- Hola Alice, habla Jazz.- Escuché a una voz pausada y deprimida hablar del otro lado.

Hice mala cara enfrente a Renesmee, lo cual a ella le causó mucha gracia, pero no rió.

- Ah, no sabías que eras vos. ¿Qué deseas?- Le dije sin dejar de hacer caras feas y burlonas.

- Bueno, yo…- Empezó a decir, pero no resistí más. Ahora eran bromas pero si lo dejaba hablar, comenzaría a llorar y a sentirme cada vez peor, asique corté.

Renesmee me miró enojada, y luego me dijo:

- Le cortaste el rostro… ¡Sos una bruja!

- Ness, si lo dejaba seguir hablando, terminaría llorando.- Le dije muy avergonzada y mirando para abajo.

- ¡Entonces sos una egoísta!- Gritó. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que en el suelo había una lágrima, y que ya estaban brotando otras de mis ojos. Entonces añadió- No, Alice… no lo dije para hacerte sentir mal, soy muy mala amiga. Perdón, es que no me pareció correcto haberle cortado así.

Asentí y le dije:

- Tenes razón, no estuvo bien. No te culpo, solo quisiste dar tu opinión.

En ese momento fuimos interrumpidas por mi celular, que me anunciaba que me había llegado un mensaje de Esme:

_"… Alice, ya te voy a buscar hija. Espérame en la puerta de la casa de Renesmee porque debo regresar rápido a casa, ya que Ed trajo a Jazz a casa y no quiero dejarlos solos. Un beso mi amor…"_

Le contesté con un _"…Ok ma, te quiero…" _y le mostré el mensaje a Nessie para que nos quedáramos esperando en la puerta. Charlamos un poco hasta que llegó mi mamá.

Me despedí de mi amiga y le susurré al oído:

- Me llegó la hora… la hora de enfrentarme a un chico que me ama perdidamente, al cual yo no amo.

Ella asintió en silencio y me sonrió, pero yo no pude devolverle la sonrisa, asique entré al auto. Bajé el vidrio y, cuando mi mamá arrancó, saludé con la mano a Nessie, quien me respondió de la misma forma.

Llegamos a casa después de un rato largo. Mi panza pedía desesperadamente alimento, pero yo no podía satisfacer esa necesidad por que en mi mochila no había nada para comer. Cuando llegamos, Esme entró rápidamente porque ya estaba algo asustada por los chicos. En cambio, yo, tardé mucho más tiempo, porque no tenía ganas de encontrarme con Jasper.

Entré sin ningún apuro, caminando despacio y sin preocupaciones. En mi cabeza solo rondaba Jasper, aunque siguiera muy enojada con él. No podía dejar de pensar en mi ex novio, aunque no pensaba nada lindo de él. Subí hasta mi habitación y cuando me encontré en ella, dejé la mochila al lado de mi puerta. Cerré los ojos y caminé un poco hasta llegar a mi cama. Me acosté a esperar que Esme hiciera la cena. Repasé, mentalmente, mis actitudes de ese día con Jasper.

¿Había sido yo muy celosa? ¿Acaso me había comportado en forma impulsiva? ¿Estaba bien no hablarle a Jasper? ¿Podía ablandarme y decirle Jazz? ¿Iba a perder mi amistad con él, cosa que temí siempre? Preguntas que cruzaban mi mente, pero la que más me inquietaba era la última. A pesar de mi enojo con Jasper, él siempre había sido mi amigo, y yo nunca le había pedido que fuera mi novio por temor a que mi relación de amistad con él terminara. Al final, ¿yo había quedado como mala persona?, y… ¿Jasper me dejaría seguir hablando con él? Aparte de inquietarme eso, me inquietaba mucho que yo me estuviera haciendo mucho problema por algo de lo que Jasper sería capaz de perdonar, y también que él, siendo mi amigo nuevamente, sintiera eso que yo ya creía extinguido, ese amor que antes yo sentía por él.

Mi panza rugió una vez más mientras yo seguía acostada y con los ojos cerrados. Los abrí de repente y me quedé mirando el techo. Algo había distinto en él, y era algo de lo me acababa de dar cuenta, pero no era algo de lo cual no me abría dado cuenta antes. En el techo había un cartel pegado que decía:

_"…Alice, la flor más bella del rosedal… he hecho algo muy malo, te he lastimado. Por favor, se capaz de perdonarme… estoy completamente arrepentido… Nunca en tu vida volveré a hacerte daño… estaré en las buenas y en las malas… pero se capaz de perdonarme…Te quiero mucho, Jazz…"_

Las letras, que estaban escritas en cartulina blanca, eran de color negro. No había nada de corazoncitos, ni flores, ni nada por el estilo, y de lo que me percaté un poco tarde era de que si mi mamá o mi papá lo leían no sospecharían que Jasper era mi novio, y que puede, o no, seguir estando enamorado de mí. El enojo seguía estando, no se iba a ir por un cartel, pero ya no odiaba a Jasper, ahora solo estaba enojada con él.

- A cenar chicos, bajen…- Escuché gritar a Esme desde abajo.

Corrí muy rápido para llegar a las escaleras e igualmente de rápido para bajarlas y llegar hasta la mesa. Me senté en mi lugar de siempre y me empecé a servir la comida. Cuando todos llegaron comencé a comer, lenta y pausadamente, porque no quería atragantarme.

Jasper estaba sentado justo enfrente de mí, con Edward a su lado derecho y Emmett a su lado izquierdo, mientras yo tenía a Esme en mi lado derecho y Rosalie en mi lado izquierdo, y Carlisle se sentaba en la punta. En mi casa, normalmente a la hora de comer no se hablaba mucho, a excepción de Carlisle y Esme que charlaban de vez en cuando, y Ed y yo que solo charlábamos cuando nos sentábamos en frente o al lado.

Me comí dos platos y pedí permiso para subir a mi habitación. Cuando me dejaron subir, entré a mi pieza, me subí a una silla y con un palo en la mano bajé ese cartel del techo. Luego lo guardé en uno de los cajones que nunca revisaba para no tirarlo pero no acordarme de él. Luego busqué los pétalos de rosa que estaban en un frasco cerca de una ventana que daba a la calle y los guardé junto con el cartel.

Después agarré mi pijama y me dirigí hacia el baño. Toqué la puerta que estaba cerrada y escuché decir a alguien "ocupado", asique tuve que esperar hasta que quien quiera que estaba adentro del baño saliera. Me quedé ahí parada en frente de la puerta esperando, con mi pijama verde en la mano.

Un rato después se abrió la puerta y salió Ed, ya cambiado. Apenas lo vi cerré los ojos pues su pijama no era algo agradable de ver. Él solo se ponía unos bóxers y una musculosa gris bien ceñida al cuerpo.

Entré rápido al baño y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me cambié, me lavé los dientes y salí. Mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación me encontré con Jasper. Él sonrió al ver mi pijama: solo tenía una pupera verde clara ceñida y un short corto del mismo color. Le di vuelta la cara y entré a mi pieza, me recosté y me dormí.

* * *

**Bien espero que les guste y les comento que el fic ya esta terminado (aunque faltan muchos capitulos por subir) y lo unico que se es que el final nadie se loespera.**

**Espero que mi BFF meresca un rr de parte suya miren que suele ser muy gruñona! va en realidad la gruñona soy yo!**

**Muchos besos y como regalo por haberme demorado les dejo el cap 9 tambien! **

**Emmii!**


	9. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Esa noche tuve un sueño extraño. Me encontraba caminando entre muchas, muchas flores rojas. Yo siempre amé a la naturaleza, por eso trataba de no pisar a ninguna flor. En ese momento… apareció Jasper al lado mío, caminando sin pisar ninguna flor. Me aparté de él haciendo que frunciera el ceño, entonces empezó a romper y pisar todas las flores. Me miró desaminado mientras masticaba unos pétalos, haciendo que su boca se pintara de color rojo. Comencé a llorar, no entendía aquel sueño… ¿Era una señal de que había hecho enfadar a Jasper? Traté de abrir los ojos pero seguía viendo a Jasper morder y tragar esos pétalos monstruosamente. Me había detenido cuando observé a mí alrededor y noté que Edward estaba caminando en frente mío, dirigiéndose hacia Jasper. Le grité, pero no huyó ninguna palabra de mi boca. Lloraba, cuando Ed se dio vuelta y me señaló con el dedo…

- Sos mala, andas por el mundo creyendo que todos se van a enamorar de vos y cuando te aburrís de alguien lo desechas, le rompes el corazón, lo pisoteas como Jazz a estas flores. Sos muy egoísta Marie Alice Cullen. TE ODIO…- Me dijo, aún señalándome en forma acusadora.

Las lágrimas escurrían de mi cara sin poder detenerlas. Me sentía como una tonta, me sentía culpable. Abrí los ojos de golpe y toqué mi rostro que estaba húmedo.

Giré la cabeza y miré el despertador que había en mi mesita de luz. Eran las seis de la mañana, muy temprano para empezar a ir al colegio, pero muy tarde para dormir nuevamente. Salí disparada hacia el baño, tratando de borrar esas lágrimas de mi pálido rostro. Contemplé mi cara en el espejo, mientras me la limpiaba. Era una cara muy pálida, aunque yo tomo mucho sol, unos ojos verdes grandes y bonitos, pero con unas horribles ojeras debajo de ellos. Mi pelo estaba despeinado, asique cuando terminé de lavarme la cara comencé a cepillarme el cabello. Al rato estuve lista para ir a la escuela, pero no tenía hambre como para desayunar. Bajé rápido las escaleras y salí al patio en silencio.

Afuera hacia frío, pero no demasiado. Me había vestido perfectamente para la época invernal: un jean gris apretado al cuerpo, una polera simple color violeta, una camperita fina gris clara y un camperón blanco que era muy calentito y abrigado. En los pies llevaba unas botas blancas, que me resguardaban muy bien los pies.

Me paré al lado del cristal de la puerta y observé el amanecer. El cielo estaba anaranjado, y a medida de que se acercaba a mí se iba poniendo más rosa. Me quedé meditando, ahí parada, esperando que todos los demás se levantaran. Empecé a meditar, ya que solo podía pensar en Jasper. A pesar de mi enfado, él rondaba en mi mente, lo cual me extrañaba mucho. Lo único que hacía que Jasper estuviera metido en mi cabeza era recordar el momento en el cual terminé con él, podría haber sido más dura, más fría, para que ahora no tuviera que soportarlo.

Cerré los ojos, un hábito que había tomado de Ed para relajarme. Me invadía la ira, pero una vos en mi cabeza me decía que debía tratar de sentir compasión por Jasper. Callé esa vos inmediatamente, abrí los ojos y me concentré en algo que llamaba mi atención. Adentro había movimiento.

Me di vuelta para saber que era lo que se movía adentro y me encontré con la espalda de Rosalie. Miré el reloj de pared que había en el comedor y me aterroricé. Ya eran las siete y diez, por lo cual ya íbamos tarde a la escuela. Entré corriendo a la habitación con la mochila en mano y doblé a la derecha para encontrarme con un pasillo angosto que llevaba a la pieza de mis padres. Entré con cuidado, prendí la luz y empecé a hablar:

- Mamá, papá… ¡vamos que ya son las siete y diez!

Se despertaron rápido y, mientras Carlisle se cambiaba, yo y Esme subimos a despertar a los demás. Esme se fue a la pieza de Emmett, y yo tuve que ir a la de Ed y… Jasper.

Nuevamente prendí la luz y me acerqué a ellos para decirles:

- Chicos… por favor despiértense porque ya son las siete y diez.

Pero a ellos me fue mucho más difícil levantarlos, ya que a la primera no me hicieron caso. Repetí lo dicho pero aún no les causaba efecto, los tuve que tocar un par de veces y pegarles dos almohadazos para que se despertaran, pero al final lo hicieron.

A las siete y media estuvimos listos, pero Edward, Jasper y yo entrábamos a esa hora, asique ya llegábamos tarde. Por suerte llegamos unos minutos antes de que tocara el timbre que nos ordenaba entrar a clases. _Música _suspiré aliviada cuando vi entrar a la profesora con una caja llena de instrumentos.

La clase estuvo muy divertida, y el día muy aburrido. Mi mejor amiga, Nessie, me presentó a un chico llamado Elealzar y nos hicimos muy amigos al instante. Edward parecía enojado conmigo, pero a veces se le escapaba una onda de humor y me hablaba de lo más bien. A Jasper, no lo encontré y me daba la sensación de que había faltado.

Cuando terminó la escuela salí rápidamente para subirme al Jeep y llegar a casa. En ese camino me crucé con Ed, quién me detuvo brutamente.

- ¡Te dije que teníamos que hablar!- Me gritó mientras apretaba fuertemente mi mano.

- ¡No me grites!, ¡No te alteres! Relájate, hablemos… no nos gritemos.-Le dije sacando mi mano con fuerza.

- Está bien.- Dijo mientras inhalaba aire para tranquilizarse.- De acuerdo. ¿Por esa estupidez rompiste con Jazz?

Le puse cara fea y le contesté:

- No. Yo no rompí con él por ninguna estupidez.

- Segura… No podes negar que terminaste con él porque supuestamente "coqueteaba con otras chicas"

- No te lo niego, solo digo que no es ninguna estupidez.

- Alice,- Inhaló nuevamente aire para poder tranquilizarse del todo, pero su voz tembló cuando habló- ¡claro que es una estupidez! Mientras pienses que Jazz es infiel va a ser una estupidez.

Me di vuelta y me dirigí hacia el imponente Jeep en el cual ya se encontraban Emmett y Rosalie.

- No lo puedo creer.- Mascullé entre dientes. Pero por mala suerte Edward se encontraba a mi lado y me había escuchado.

- ¿Qué no puedes creer?- Me preguntó aún enfadado.

- Pues… simplemente el hecho de que te pongas del lado de él. ¡Yo soy la que lo vio, hermanito!- Le dije muy enfadada.

- ¡Marie Alice Cullen, cuando estas enojada o estresada imaginas cosas, cuando estas deprimida o extremadamente feliz, las malinterpretas! ¡No puedes venir a poner ese pretexto!- Dijo echando chispas. Me había llamado por mi nombre completo, esto era un problema.

- Pero… ¿cómo puedes confiar en él? Jasper es tu amigo, y yo siempre supuse que confiabas más en mí que en él. ¿No me crees? Perfecto. No es tu noviazgo el que se fue por el caño.

- Tienes razón. No es mi noviazgo el que se pudrió. Es el de las dos personas que más quiero… por supuesto sin contar a nuestros padres. ¿¡Entiendes por qué me preocupo…! Era el amor entre mi hermana favorita y mi mejor amigo. ¿Crees que voy a dejar esto así?

- No, no lo creo, ¡pero tampoco puedes hacer a todo el mundo feliz, Edward! Yo estoy bien, asique puedes dejar de preocuparte por mí.

- Ja, que tu estés bien no me va a detener. Jazz está sufriendo, es más… hoy llamé a su casa para ver porqué no vino a la escuela y me dijeron que andaba muy deprimido y que por hoy no iba a venir. ¿Lo puedes creer? Eso es culpa tuya.- Dijo muy furioso. Para ese momento ya estábamos al frente del Jeep.

Abrí la puerta y entré furibunda. Me arrinconé junto a la ventana y dejé que mi hermano entrara atrás mío. Edward se sentó y cerró la puerta, entonces el auto se puso en movimiento. Ed agarró su celular y escribió un mensaje, y luego me lo pasó:

"…_No te puedes hacer la indiferente… yo se que te sientes culpable. ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta que ayer solo pensabas en él?..."_

Entonces le contesté:

"… _¿¡¿¡Qué!... Ja… No estuve pensando en Jasper en ningún momento. Aparte no me siento culpable…"_

Su respuesta me detuvo un poco. Hizo que yo pusiera marcha atrás…:

"… _Te conozco más que bien. Te mueres por Jasper… y te sientes muy culpable…"_

No le respondí, solo le devolví su celular en su mano y miré al frente. Estaba enojada. Muy enojada, pero preferí dejar esto así. Me miró por un largo rato, echando chispas y tan enfadado como yo.

Para mi suerte llegamos rápido a casa. Salí, un poco más, volando del auto y corrí hasta la entrada. Dejé la mochila al lado de la puerta y grité:

- ¡Mamá! ¡Ma…! ¡Esme!

- Alice, acá estoy.- Me dijo apareciendo en la cocina. Corrí hasta ella y le dije:

- Tengo que decirte algo.

- Yo también debo decirles algo.- Me respondió. Quedé sorprendida… No sabía ni sospechaba que me podría decir ella.- Pero igual tengo que esperar hasta que venga su padre, porque se lo queremos decir juntos.

En ese momento entraron mis otros hermanos. Miré incrédula a Esme en espera de que sus ojos me explicaran que estaba pasando como siempre lo hacían. Ella me sonrió y se dio vuelta para seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Sin más remedio me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Entré a mi pieza y hundí mi cara en la almohada de mi cama. Escuché unos pasos pesados subir la escalera, acompañado de unas cuantas maldiciones. Reconocí la vos de Edward de inmediato y, cuando vi que él ya estaba en su pieza, salí de la mía. Me dirigí al pasillo que unía las cuatro piezas (la de Rosalie, la de Emmett, la de Edward y la mía) y el baño, porque en el medio de ese pasillito había una bolita que colgaba de un cordoncito que estaba atado a la puerta, que estaba en el techo, del altillo.

Agarré la bolita y, con un poco de esfuerzo, la tiré para abajo haciendo que se abra esa puerta y con ella una escalera malgastada. Esta acción provocó un ruido estremecedor, y no me cabe duda de que todos dirigieron sus miradas hacía mí. Cuando me encontré arriba, tomé la escalera y la tiré haciendo que la puerta se cerrara.

El altillo era mi lugar privado favorito, ya que no era como el sótano porque no tenía un televisor pantalla plana, un equipo de música tremendamente grande, cosas de gimnasio y no era en lo más mínimo ostentoso. Este era mi lugar, y a pesar de que estaba lleno de polvo y cajas viejas, me encantaba pasar tiempo aquí. Me quedé ahí revisando cajas por mucho tiempo, capaz que más del que habría creído, porque cuando bajé Esme me estaba buscando.

Me senté en la mesa del comedor al lado de Rosalie y al frente de mi mamá. De un lado de la mesa nos encontrábamos los hijos y del otro estaban Carlisle y Esme agarrados de las manos y con expresión nerviosa.

- Bueno… escúpanlo ya.- Dijo Emmett tratando de hacerse el chistoso.

- Si, ma, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?- Dijo Rosalie tratando de animar a nuestros padres.

Edward estaba sentado en el lugar más lejano de mí. No había abierto la boca, y tenía una expresión triste.

- Bueno, Carlisle, ¿quién se los dices?- Dijo Esme mirando a su esposo.

- No lo sé, puedo hacerlo yo si quieres.- Respondió mi papá sin soltarle las manos. Mamá solo asintió y Carlisle prosiguió.- Chicos, necesitamos que escuchen todo… y que luego reaccionen. Por favor… ¿si?

- Si, Carlisle.- Le dijo Emmett muy entusiasmado.

- Si.- Dijimos los otros tres al unísono.

- Bueno… Lo que les voy a contar en un episodio doloroso y oscuro de nuestra vida.- Dijo señalándose a él y a Esme con la mano.- Y decidimos con su madre que han llegado a la edad suficiente de entenderlo. Apenas nos habíamos casado, su madre y yo, queríamos tener un hijo. Lo intentamos, pero había un problema en mí… cuerpo que no nos permitía tener un bebé. Tratamos por mucho tiempo, lo sufrimos muchísimo, pero no había caso. Entonces decidimos adoptar. Sabíamos que sería un paso muy difícil y que tendríamos que enfrentarnos a muchas cosas… era un desafío muy grande.- Cuando él pronunció la palabra "adoptar" mis ojos se nublaron, ya no veía nada. Escuchaba atentamente y, sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo, me di cuenta de a donde iba esta charla. ¿Sería posible qué…? Rosalie se había puesto tensa. Debajo de la mesa busqué su mano, sin que me importara lo que pensara y mucho menos que la rechazara. La encontré rápidamente y la sujeté con fuerza, Rosalie me miro y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa mientras sentía que una salada lágrima recorría mi rostro.

Carlisle prosiguió:

- Emmett era un niño muy lindo, pero tenía problemas con los otros chiquitos asique lo trajimos a casa con mucho gusto y alegría. Debo admitir que no fue nada fácil, pero lo queremos mucho… Es un apuesto joven ahora, y estamos orgullosos de él, al igual que de nuestros otros hijos. Es algo que deben saber… tienen que estar al tanto de que nosotros no somos sus padres. Rosalie,-Esto hizo que Rosalie prestara más atención y dirigió su mirada a Carlisle- tu eres una jovencita hermosa, desde pequeñita lo fuiste. Te adoptamos cuando tenías un añito y todavía no sabías caminar. Emmett te protegió desde siempre, fue tu ángel protector sobre todo cuando tenías cuatro años. Edward, llegaste a nosotros cuando tenías cinco. Eras flaco y tímido, muy pálido para tu edad… pero cuando te reías hacías feliz a todo el mundo. Alice, el mismo día que trajimos a casa a Ed te trajimos a ti. Ambos dos se hicieron muy amiguitos mientras veníamos en el auto. Se pusieron contentos cuando les dijimos que tenían otros dos hermanos y cuando llegaron se dividieron en nenas por un lado y varones por el otro.

Esme pidió permiso en silencio a Carlisle para continuar y añadió:

- Nunca podré olvidar que Rose y Alice se pintaban mutuamente cuando tenían nueve y siete años. Era gracioso como bajaban esa escalera como si cumplieran quince ese mismo día con unos vestiditos preciosos… No tienen que olvidar que aunque no hayan estado adentro de mi panza, los queremos muchísimo… los necesitamos. Ustedes son nuestros hijos, aunque tengan una madre y un padre en algún lado.

Más lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, pero esta vez no había miedo en ellas, sino alegría y aceptación. Posé la mirada en mis padres adoptivos y les sonreí cálidamente, tratando de imitar su sonrisa. Luego, estiré la mano que me quedaba libre y agarré la mano de Esme. No puedo decir cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí, sentados, mirándonos.

De repente fuimos interrumpidos por el celular de Rosalie. Ella me miró como pidiéndome permiso para devolverle su mano y la solté inmediatamente. Ella se levantó, sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero de su jean y atendió la llamada. Se marchó y comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

Edward se levantó un ratito después y corrió hasta arriba. Supuse que tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro y que se dirigía hacia el baño, pero no estoy segura.

Emmett se paró unos minutos más tarde. Se ubicó al lado de Carlisle y abrazó a su padre, y luego a Esme. Después agarró y salió al patio de atrás.

Carlisle, Esme y yo aún estábamos sentados en la mesa y ahora las miradas de ellos se dirigían a mí.

- Cielo, puedes ir a hacer otra cosa.- Me dijo Esme apretando mi mano.

- Mmm… En realidad me gustaría quedarme aquí.- Le dije dulcemente.

- Sabes que nosotros tenemos que ir a hacer otras cosas, ¿verdad?- Me dijo con un tono dulce.

Suspiré y le dije:

- Si, lo sé… Yo me quedo aquí.

Ella se levantó y me dio un beso en la frente. Carlisle también se paró en silencio y solo se fue a la cocina.

Me quedé ahí sentada, meditando en silencio. Pensaba en Edward esta vez. ¿Él estaba llorando? ¿Me hablaría ahora que había una ligera tención en la relación familiar? ¿Podría pedir consuelo en él? Si iba y me acurrucaba en sus brazos, como recuerdo haber hecho cuando se murió mi pececito ¿Me sentiría protegida?

Me levanté al notar que no podía quedarme ahí sentada todo el día. Caminé arrastrando mis pies hacia mi cuarto. Al pasar enfrente de la habitación de Ed, noté que si había llorado. Toqué la puerta que estaba abierta, en señal de pedir permiso. El asintió con la mirada en el techo sin siquiera voltearse para mirarme.

Él estaba sentado en una orilla de la cama, observando el techo y la pared. Me senté a su lado y lo miré fijamente. Sus cabellos color bronce estaban quietos, y la expresión en su rostro era de tristeza.

- No serán nuestros padres, pero nos aman y mucho.- Le dije mirando, ahora, a la pared.

- Lo se. Pero ellos son valientes y admiten que no son nuestros padres, en cambio yo no admito lo que soy.- Dijo en forma de suspiro y cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Y qué eres?- Le dije arqueando una ceja.

- No lo se, te dije que cuando lo supiera te diría. Pero aún no lo se.

Dejé esa conversación, dándome cuenta de que no llegaría a nada bueno. Le sonreía a la nada y agarré su mano. Me volteé para verlo y descubrí que él también me sonreía.

- Bueno, se nota que esta noticia fue algo… fuerte.- Le dije con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Rosalie también me agarró la mano.

Se rió y puso cara de incrédulo al mismo tiempo. Asentí con una sonrisa que iluminaba mi rostro y me paré. Solté su mano y me dirigía mi pieza.

Salí casi bailando, moviéndome a paso ligero y relajado. Cuando me tumbé en mi cama, sonreí dulcemente a la nada y me quedé ahí, escuchando los sonidos de la calle y del interior de casa. Hasta que, sin darme cuenta, me dormí.

* * *

**Bien como les prometi en el capitulo anterior el capitulo 9,espero que se meresca un rr actualizare el domingo o el lunes (si es que me puedo hacer un espacito en medio de todas las pruebas)**

**me gustaria pedriles que visiten mis demas fic's, qe alguien te lea es algo lindo al igual que un rr y mas en los tiempos dificiles qe estoy atravesando!.**

**Muchiosimos besos para todos aquellos que me leen y una muy feliz semana!**

**Emmii!**


	10. Chapter 9

**X**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté despampanante. Mi sonrisa era de oreja a oreja haciendo que el que estuviera cerca de mí sonriera y mi felicidad se manifestaba en mis actos. Mi caminar era una danza, ligera y elegante. Siempre estaba cantando, creo que hasta mi hablar tenía una melodía suave.

Apurada hice todo lo que normalmente hacía a las mañanas y, después de unos minutos, estuve lista para irme al colegio. Me senté en la mesa del comedor a esperar que mí familiares terminaran de hacer lo que hacían a las mañanas. Cuando Rosalie comenzó a desayunar se sentó al frente mío y me dijo con una linda y amable sonrisa:

- Se te ve muy feliz, hermanita. ¿Qué anda pasando?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Últimamente te comportas amable conmigo y con Ed, y nunca fuiste amable con nosotros.- Dije en forma brusca, cosa que hizo que ella borrara esa sonrisa de su rostro.- Lamento haber sido tan descortés, no pude evitarlo. Pero… estoy intrigada.

- No te disculpes, tienes razón. Siempre los traté mal a ustedes pero, estuve charlando con Esme, y a ella no le gusta este trato entre nosotros cuatro. Entonces Emmett y yo decidimos cambiar la actitud, porque después de todo nosotros les damos un ejemplo a ustedes. Entonces… ¿me cuentas que te anda pasando que estas tan feliz?- Me dijo de vuelta con esa sonrisa que ya me estaba pareciendo familiar.

- Bueno, tuve unas peleas con Ed y ahora todo se arregló. Aparte descubrí que él gusta de mi mejor amiga… en realidad si resumo, el día de ayer fue el mejor de mi vida.

- ¿A Edward le gusta una chica? No sabía que ustedes ya se fijaban en otros. ¿A vos quien te gusta?

- En realidad, no estoy enamorada de nadie. Pero si quisiera, ya tendría novio pues muchos chicos gustan de mí.

- Ja, Alice. ¿Me creerías si te digo que a mí me pasa lo mismo?

- Si, te creo. Eres muy hermosa Rose.

- Gracias, tu también eres bella. Es más, si te pones a pensar un poco, en esta familia todos somos atractivos.

- Tienes razón. Somos una familia guapa.

- ¿Nunca te sentiste atraída por Edward?- Me preguntó Rose acercándose a mí. Esa pregunta hizo que me sintiera algo incómoda pero respondí sin problemas.

- No, ¿vos por Emmett?- Le pregunté acercándome.

- Entre nosotras dos, si. Él me gusta, y ahora que sé que no llevamos sangre relacionada en nuestras venas tengo una oportunidad. ¿De verdad no te gusta Edward?- Me contó en vos baja mirando a su alrededor por las dudas de que se acercara alguien.

- No, busco en otros chicos algo parecido a la personalidad de él, pero no me gusta.

Rose se apartó de pronto y volvió a tomar su desayuno. Miré para atrás y ahí estaba Emmett bajando las escaleras.

- Conspiración secreta ¿o qué?- Preguntó él.

- Secretos entre chicas, Em.- Contestó Rosalie sonriendo.

Emmett corrió hasta donde estábamos nosotras y se sentó a mi lado. Puso su cabeza entre esas manotas suyas y, con vos de niña, dijo:

- Hay, y… ¿me cuentan uno de sus secretitos?

Miré a Rosalie y ella asintió. Emmett sonrió y, con Rose, respondimos:

- ¡No!

Em, desanimado, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Al rato se aparecieron por el comedor los demás integrantes de la familia. Todos siguieron su rutina habitual mientras yo los miraba.

Luego de una media hora, estuvimos todos listos para irnos a la escuela. Carlisle ya se había ido, asique solo pude saludar a Esme y después partimos hasta la secundaria.

Cuando llegamos noté que Jasper estaba parado al lado de la puerta junto con un chico al cual no pude reconocer. Busqué a Ed con la mirada, descubriendo que había quedado atrás mío, y con esa nueva vos cantarina le dije:

- ¿Quién es el chico que está al lado de Jasper?

- Ya te digo, pero prométeme que me seguirás la corriente.- Me dijo hablando en voz baja mientras miraba para adelante.

- Si, te lo prometo.- Dije nuevamente cantando, lo que hizo que mi hermano sonriera. ¿Algún día iba a dejar de hablar así? No lo se.

En ese momento Ed me tomó la mano, y yo no aparté la mía. Sonreí aún más de lo que había sonreído en la casa, con una nueva sonrisa natural y alegre.

Apenas llegamos a donde estaban ellos, saludé a Jasper con un simple "Hola" sin nota de rencor, cosa que al parecer hizo sonreír a él. Edward también saludó a su amigo, claro, después de mí. En cuanto al chico desconocido, saludó a Ed y mi hermano lo saludó a él, pero yo seguía sin saber que pasaba.

- Bueno, los presento. Ben, Alice. Alice, Ben. Ella es mi novia.- Dijo Edward sonriente y alegre. Lo miré desconcertada, y solté su mano inmediatamente. Casi me olvido de mis modales y de la presencia de Ben, asique antes de largarme de ahí dije cordialmente:

- Un gusto, Ben. Nos vemos luego chicos.

Salí disparada antes de escuchar cualquier respuesta. Caminé lo más rápido que pude en ese momento. Mi alegría había descendido un poco. Pero cuando me encontré bien lejos frené para razonar y luego comencé a reírme. No sabía porque razón Ed le había dicho a Ben que yo era su novia, pero había sido graciosa mi reacción, asique volví a lucir mi sonrisa.

Me dirigí al salón de clases, donde ya estaba sentada Renesmee y algunos chicos que no dejaron de mirarme. Entre esos chicos se encontraba Elealzar que estaba charlando con mi amiga.

Elealzar era muy confiable y, como había dicho Nessie, era guapo. Su sonrisa era mucho más bella que la mía y sus ojos dorados mostraban alegría. Apenas lo vi a él junto a mi amiga corrí hasta donde estaban.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?- Dije sonriente y amable.

- Hola, Al- Me dijo Ness feliz mientras sonreía.- Muy bien ¿y vos?

- Hola Alice.- Dijo Elealzar algo tímido pero sin dejar de sonreír.

- Yo estoy ¡súper contenta! ¿Se me nota?- Dije entre risas.

Mis acompañantes también rieron y mi amiga me respondió:

- Ahora que lo mencionas… si, ja.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz?- Dijo Elealzar.

- Ah, porqué ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida.- Respondí.- Aparte tengo novio, ahora.

Elealzar y Renesmee quedaron boquiabiertos y yo sonreí aún más. Noté que Elealzar se ponía algo triste pero solo un poco triste. En cuanto a Nessie, ella solo parecía ser feliz por mí y de vez en cuando miraba a su amigo para comprobar si estaba bien o mal.

- ¿¡Quién es tu novio!- Dijo mi amiga casi gritando de la emoción. Me reí y dije:

- Edward Cullen.

- ¿¡QUÉ!- Dijeron Renesmee y Elealzar al unísono.

- Si, esta mañana me pidió que fuera su novia. Tengo un lindo recuerdo de eso, ja.- Dije riéndome armoniosamente. Muchos de los chicos que estaban cerca de nosotros, sonrieron al escuchar mi risa.

- Pero… pero… simplemente no lo puedo creer. ¿Vos me estás gastando una broma?- Dijo Nessie tartamudeando, al principio, y luego algo enojadita.

- No. Él dijo que yo era su novia. ¿Quieres que en el recreo le preguntemos?- Dije sonriente y con esa música en mi hablar.

- Si.- Dijo ella sin verle la gracia.

- ¿Yo puedo ir?, me refiero a cuando le pregunten si es verdad que Alice es la novia de Edward.- Dijo Elealzar algo shockeado.

- Claro, Elealzar. No me importa en lo más mínimo.- Le respondí.

Él asintió, y un segundo después entró la profesora. Saludó a todos y comenzó su clase. No pude prestarle atención, sinceramente no me interesaba lo que ella trataba de enseñarnos y, aparte, teniendo un nuevo "novio" cómo iba a poder concentrarme.

Sabía yo, que los amigos no se elijen, pero no sabía que podía pasar lo mismo con el novio. Ahora Edward no podía decirme nada de que yo había arruinado todo ya que yo le había seguido la corriente. ¿Tendré que explicarle al pobre Elealzar que era una broma? Genial, he arruinado el corazón de un chico que, hoy descubrí, si estaba enamorado de mí.

Al parecer me quedé sumergida en mis pensamientos más tiempo del que había creído, porque lo que me hizo volver al mundo real había sido el sonido del timbre del recreo. Me paré de un salto y esperé en la puerta a mis amigos, para ir a encontrarme con Ed. Mientras tanto me puse a pensar. De seguro, Jasper, ya debía estar informado de que todo era una broma que venía jugada para Ben.

Mi plan era que cuando me encontrara con mi hermano lo tratara como si de verdad fuera mi novio. Pero… ¿Y si ya le había dicho a Ben que era una broma y yo quedaba re colgada? Entonces decidí mandarle un mensaje por el celular. En el mensaje escribí:

"_Ed… ¿sigo siendo tu novia o ya se acabó la joda? Porque le dije a mis amigos que era tu novia ya que prometí seguirte la corriente. Voy a buscarte porque Renesmee y Elealzar no me creen y para presentarte a este último, y tengo una actito planeado… Otra cosa, ¿Jasper está enterado de que no soy tu novia?... Nos vemos al lado del kiosquito que hay en el patio verde…"_

Su respuesta fue rápida, más de lo que creía que iba a ser:

"_Si, linda… seguís siendo mi novia. Después te cuento porqué dije eso, va… si eso quieres. Buena idea con lo del actito, te voy a seguir la corriente… Si, Jasper ya sabe que es una joda… Gracias por cumplir con tu promesa y espero con ansias conocer a Elealzar…"_

Cuando busqué con la mirada a mis dos amigos, ellos me estaban esperando a mí. Me acerqué a ellos y dije:

- Ya se a donde está mi novio y sus amigos, cerca del kiosquito que está en el patio verde. ¿Vamos?

Ambos asintieron y luego nos encaminamos a ese kiosquito.

Tardamos un ratito en encontrarlos ya que estaban jugando a la pelota y eran muy reconocibles. Me di cuenta de que estaban justo las personas que creí que iban a estar, Jasper, Ben y obviamente mi hermano-novio. Cuando llegamos hasta donde estaban, abracé a Ed, lo tomé de la mano y le di un beso en el cachete. Edward también me abrazó y jugueteó con mis cabellos un rato hasta que yo hablé:

- Esta gente que yo traje, no cree que seamos novios. ¿Puedes decir algo que me ayude a convencerlos?

- Claro, bonita. Te amo, te adoro. ¿Suficiente chicos?- Dijo sin dejar de mirarme. Esto había llegado muy lejos, pero había prometido seguirle la corriente. Lo miré a los ojos para poder mantener el personaje un poco más, porque si me olvidaba porqué estaba haciendo eso… Ya me hubiera largado.

Tuve que dejar de mirarlo y miré a mis amigos que estaban súper sorprendidos, para decirles:

- ¿Ahora me creen?

- S…s…si…i, pero no lo entiendo.- Dijo Renesmee.

- Ja, yo tampoco le entiendo. Solo pasa.- Le dije. Volví a dirigir la mirada a los ojos de mi hermano, que demostraban dos cosas: burla y preocupación.

Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo y, sin darme cuenta, tenía su rostro muy cerca. Me alejé un poco y me escapé con otra "danza" de su abrazo, pero seguí agarrando su mano.

- Si ya se, algo exagerado para estar en la escuela.- Dijo él arrepentido.

- Mmm… si…- Dije algo avergonzada.

Me moría de la vergüenza, hasta que me acordé de algo. Solté la mano de mi "novio" y me acerqué a Elealzar. Le agarré el hombro y lo presenté en la misma forma que Ed me había presentado a Ben esta mañana:

- Ed, Elealzar. Elealzar, Ed.- Y apenas terminé de decir eso, miré a Renesmee que sonrió acordándose de lo hablado ayer.- Después, Elealzar, él es el mejor amigo de Ed… Jasper. Jasper, Elealzar. Y por último, Ben un nuevo amigo de Ed. Ben, Elealzar.

Renesmee, dándose cuenta de que no era presentada ante Ben tosió. Yo la miré y le sonreí avergonzada.

- Ben, Renesmee, mi mejor amiga. Renesmee, Ben.- Dije. Luego volví hasta donde estaba Ed y le agarré la mano sonriéndole.

Después de toda esta vergonzosa presentación, nos sentamos en el pasto y comenzamos a charlar. Para mi suerte, Ben se entendió muy bien con Renesmee, produciendo celos de parte de mi novio-hermano. Ninguno de los seis se quedó afuera de las conversaciones.

Yo me había recostado sobre Ed, mientras el jugueteaba con mis cabellos. Renesmee fue la que más habló, ya que con su entusiasmo nadie la podía parar. Jasper habló poco. Muchas veces lo encontré mirándome, como si siguiera enamorado de mí. Ben y Elealzar, de vez en cuando, le lanzaban unas miradas cautelosas llenas de celos a Ed por lo que descubrí que había un sentimiento oculto por mí.

El recreo se pasó rapidísimo. Cuando sonó el timbre, ninguno se quería ir a excepción de mí. Estar tanto tiempo fingiendo algo no era mi estilo, asique aproveché y apuré a todo el mundo para que fueran a sus clases. Me despedí de Ed diciendo "Te amo" hasta que no lo pude ver más. Sonreí y "dancé" hasta llegar al salón de clases.

- Debes explicarme esto.- Me dijo Renesmee casi furiosa antes de que entráramos a clases, cuando nos habíamos librado de Elealzar.

- Apenas lo entienda te explico. Luego te cuento.- Dije sonriendo.

Entramos al salón sin apuro, luciéndonos en nuestra entrada. Tuvimos que bancarnos una aburridísima clase de Historia y luego una de Matemática. Ahora el tiempo pasaba lento y pausado, sin apuro alguno, lo que hacía que me volviera impaciente. Miraba enojada y con el ceño fruncido al reloj que estaba en una de las paredes del aula.

Cuando sonó el timbre del recreo, salté y rápidamente le dije a Nessie:

- Nos vemos luego, tengo que hablar con mi novio.

Salí corriendo a esa velocidad tan extraordinaria a la que podía correr en busca de mi hermano. Me encontré con mi novio después de cinco minutos de andar corriendo por toda la secundaria. Apenas lo vi, me acerqué y lo agarré de la mano. Les sonreí a sus amigos, que estaban con él, y lo aparté de inmediato.

- ¿Por qué?- Dije soltándole la mano.

- "Por qué"… ¿qué?- Dijo el sonriendo y sin entender.

- ¿Por qué soy tu novia? Me refiero a… ¿A qué viene todo esto?- Dije.

- Ah, es que eres tan hermosa que seguro Ben se enamoraba de ti. Asique si yo le decía que era tu novio él no va a poder salir contigo hasta, más o menos, un año.

- Eres un… malvado. Todo porque no quieres que tenga un novio.

- No, no es por eso. Es porque no quiero que tengas un novio que haya sido presentado por mí. Aparte, también te saqué de encima a Elealzar.

- Él no…- Dije, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba apunto de decir una mentira.

- Si, si lo está. Es más, se muere por vos. ¿De verdad no te das cuenta?

- Me di cuenta esta mañana. Y ayer me di cuenta de que vos estas loco por Renesmee.

Vaciló antes de responderme. Luego sonrió y dijo:

- Si, pero no le digas que me gusta. No quiero que se entere.

- ¿Por qué haces esto del novio si te gusta Ness?

- Ya te lo dije, aparte confío en que vos le vas a decir que esto es una broma. Entonces ella y yo podríamos salir. ¿Soy muy obvio?

- Solo un poco. Cuando ella hable de Jacob no te pongas triste, eso lo hace visible. Ahora, te dejo bombón. Debo ir a contarle esto a mi amiga.

- No le cuentes que me gusta, por favor.

- No, lindo, no le cuento.

Le di un beso en el cachete y una de mis sonrisas de "Te veo luego bonito" y me fui. Encontrar a Nessie fue mucho más fácil, ya que era un rostro sumamente conocido para mí.

Apenas me acerqué a ella empecé a refunfuñar enojada:

- Odio a mi egoísta hermano, novio, lo que sea.

- ¿Me explicas eso? ¿Cómo es que paso?- Preguntó ella mirando para adelante.

- Bueno, fue así: Estábamos cerca de la entrada cuando vi a Jasper y Ben, que era un completo desconocido para mí, parados al lado de la entrada. Entonces le pregunté a Ed quien era el chico que estaba al lado de Jasper y me dijo que ya me contaría.- Dije animada, sonriente y feliz- pero solo si le prometía que le seguiría la corriente y bn yo acepté. Cuando estábamos muy cerca me agarró la mano y me presentó a Ben como su novia, entonces yo no entendí nada y salí corriendo. Luego me quedé pensando qué había pasado y me dio mucha gracia. Cuando llegué acá le seguí la corriente, y ahora fingimos ser novios. No hubo propuesta ni nada, solo pasó.

- ¿Por qué te hizo su novia?- Preguntó Renesmee sin entender aún.

- Eso es lo que le acabo de preguntar, él no quiere que Ben se enamore de mí y me invite a salir. Entonces, si le decía que yo era su novia, por un año no me invitaría a salir.

- Tiene lógica.- Dijo ella.

- ¿De verdad?

- No. Era una broma.

Sonó el timbre y tuvimos que entrar a nuestra última clase. El tiempo era muy malvado, ya que en los recreo pasaba rápido y en las hora de clases lento y pausado.

Traté de concentrarme en lo que decía la profesora, pero no pude. No llegué a entender sobre que estaba hablando, pero eso no importó. Cuando sonó el timbre, nuevamente me levanté de un salto, me despedí de mis amigos y corrí hasta el Jeep.

Entré rápido al vehículo en el cual solo se encontraba Rosalie.

- Hola, Rose. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Dónde está Emmett?- Dije muy feliz.

- Hola, Alice. Estoy bien, y noto que vos también. Emmett está en casa de un amigo, asique yo los voy a llevar a casa. – Dijo ella dándose vuelta para verme, luego continuó:- ¿Qué pasó que tu sonrisa es mucho más grande ahora?

- ¿Sabías que soy una clase de novia de un chico llamado Edward Cullen?

- ¿¡Qué! Esta mañana me dijiste que no estabas interesada en Ed.

- Si, ya lo se. Pero él dijo que yo era su novia. Porque tiene un nuevo amigo y me lo presentó, entonces él no quiere que su amigo se enamore de mí y si le decía que era mi novio… por un año, más o menos, no me invitaría a salir.

- Ja, ese chico es tremendo. ¿Todo porque no quiere que su amigo sea tu novio?

- Si, pero lo peor es que yo prometí seguirle la corriente, osea que soy su novia.

- Ja, chicos son terribles. ¡Las cosas que hace tu hermano por vos!- Dijo Rose entre risas.

- Las cosas que hace mi hermano por mí.- Repetí con un suspiro. Justo en ese momento entró Ed al auto.

- Hola, Edward.- Dijo Rosalie amablemente todavía dada vuelta.

- Hola Rosalie, ¿y Emmett?- Respondió él.

- En casa de un amigo.

Luego, Rose arrancó el auto y condujo hasta casa. Cuando llegamos, bajé con el entusiasmo de Renesmee, el cual ya había adoptado. Otra vez, al caminar parecía que danzaba y mi vos tenía esa melodía.

- Alice, ¿estoy loco o estas bailando?- Dijo Edward al verme "caminar" adentro de la casa.

Yo reí y luego le contesté:

- Es mi nuevo estilo de caminar. Soy tan feliz que no puedo evitarlo.

Edward sonrió alegre y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Me di cuenta de que Ed era mi novio solo en la escuela, y eso me agradaba porque no debía estar fingiendo en mi casa.

Subí a mi habitación e hice todas las tareas pendientes sin dificultades. Al rato me encontraba aburrida y sin saber que hacer. Me quede acostada en mi cama como tres horas, algo adormilada. Luego me paré aburridísima y decidí salir de mi pieza, pero como no tenía rumbo, me senté en un escalón de la escalera, justo atrás de una planta que me tapaba.

Escuché que se abría una puerta, la del patio, y que por ella entraban Carlisle y Emmett charlando. Debí de haber pasado mucho más tiempo del que creía echada en mi cama, ya que al parecer Emmett había vuelto. No podía ver nada, pero si escuchaba.

- Pa, debo contarte algo de hombre a hombre. Es muy importante.- Dijo Emmett, cuya voz era totalmente reconocible.

- Entonces, sentémonos. Cuéntame.- Dijo mi padre, corriendo una silla.

- Bueno, estoy casi seguro de esto. Primero debo hacerte una pregunta ¿Qué indicios debes reconocer para saber que estas enamorado?- Preguntó Emmett tímidamente.

- Bien. Solo puedes pensar en ella, cuando la vez tu corazón late mil veces más rápido, su voz y su risa te hace alucinar, deseas estar con ella a cada momento, y cosas por el estilo. ¿Por qué?- Dijo mi padre.

- Porque creo que estoy enamorado. Pero… es de la chica equivocada.

- ¿Acaso te enamoraste de una chica con novio?

- No.

- ¿Le gusta a tu mejor amigo?

- No.

- Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema?

- No me puedo haber enamorado de ella. Está prohibida.

- Emmett, dime por qué.- Dijo Carlisle con voz tierna y amable.

- Porque ella es… ella. Porque esa chica es esa chica.

- No te entiendo hijo.

- Porque creo que me enamoré de… Rosalie.

Carlisle, y obviamente yo, quedamos sorprendidos. Emmett gustaba de Rosalie y Rosalie de Emmett, pero eran hermanos. Bueno, no hermanos, hermanos, pero vivían en la misma casa bajo la supervisión de los mimos padres.

- No se que decir.- Dijo Carlisle.

- Estas decepcionado.- Escuché decir a Em en vos baja y arrepentido.- Hubiera sido mejor no haber dicho nada.

- No, no. No estoy decepcionado, sino sorprendido. ¿Desde cuando te gusta?

- Desde hace dos años, más o menos.

- Y nunca me lo dijiste.

- No sabía como te sentirías. Decidí decirte porque esto ya se fue muy lejos.

- ¿Cómo "lejos"?

- Bueno, ahora es casi insoportable no estar con ella e imposible no pensar lo bella que es.

- Comprendo. Pero… no se que hacer. Voy a tener que hablar esto con Esme.

- Así de pronto, sabes que se pondrá loca. Si no le agarra un infarto, será algo peor. Por eso te lo cuento solamente a ti.

- No se que hacer, Emmett. Solo puedo pensar en qué pasaría si Rosalie corresponde a este sentimiento.

- ¿Vos decís que está enamorada de mí?- Dijo Em con una nota de alegría.

- Así como vos estas enamorado de ella, ella podría estar enamorada de vos.

Y lo estaba, pero al parecer no loca de amor como Emmett por ella. Quería irme, antes de que me pusiera nerviosa por una razón desconocida. Me sentía como una chusma, y más que todo culpable.

- No dejo de pensar en si ustedes fueran novios, no podríamos permitir que duerman en sus habitaciones actuales. Solo por cuidado, y ustedes se enfadarían. Es una experiencia que no quiero vivir.- Dijo mi padre con voz perdida.

¿Acaso la tierra no me iba a tragar? ¿Merecía estar escuchando todo eso? ¿Por qué no podían terminar la conversación e irse para que yo también pudiera marcharme? ¿Y si me encontraban? ¿Les digo o no que estoy escuchando todo?

No sabía que hacer, ya que no había forma de que me fuera sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

- Bueno, hijo, déjame pensar que hacer. Cuando tenga la mente despejada lo hablaré con tu madre. Por ahora trata de seguir siendo tu.- Dijo Carlisle parándose.

- Esta bien Carlisle.- Dijo Emmett, aún sentado.

Si, la conversación había terminado. Pero… ¿si alguno de los dos deseaba subir? Entonces debía tomar una decisión rápido. Y me decidí por subir corriendo, lo que hice medio segundo después. Entré en mi habitación y me tiré en la cama.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Se lo contaba a Rose? ¿Se lo contaba a Edward? ¿No se lo contaba a nadie? ¿Trataba de unir a Rose y Em? Hablando de Rose y Ed, ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Bien, me voy a investigar.

Me paré y bajé las escaleras. En el comedor me encontré con Emmett, sentado en una silla, pensando.

- Hola, Em. ¿A dónde están los demás?- Dije con un bostezo fingido.

- Hola, Alice. Carlisle está en el patio y, Rosalie, Edward y Esme, están en el centro comercial, comprando ropa.- Dijo él sin mirarme.

- ¿Y por qué no me invitaron si ya saben que me encanta ir de compras?- Dije algo furiosa.

- No lo sé. Tal ves tienen poco tiempo y, conociéndote, estarías ahí diez horas.

- Muy gracioso hermano, pero no me haces reír.

- Te di mi opinión- Dijo dándose vuelta para mirarme.

- ¿No estabas en casa de un amigo?

- Si, pero ya he vuelto. No me iba a quedar allí todo el día.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las nueve y media.

- ¿De la noche?

- No del día, si queridita de la noche.

- Si que me quedé dormida.

- Ya lo creo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Me pregunté a mi misma en voz alta.

- No lo se, si quieres puedes venir a hablar conmigo.- Dijo mientras me sonreía. Le devolví la sonrisa, me dirigí hasta la silla que estaba enfrente de él y me senté. Él, al ver mi reacción, preguntó- ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

- Bien, solo que me aburro demasiado. ¿Alguna vez te pasó que cuando estas con alguien el tiempo se te pasa rápido y cuando esa persona se va el tiempo pasa cruelmente lento?- Dije sonriéndole y refunfuñando.

- Aunque no lo creas, si.- Dijo con un suspiro.

- A mí me pasa cuando estoy con Ed, el tiempo pasa volando y cuando tengo que entrar a clases, sabiendo que en el próximo recreo voy a estar con él, el tiempo pasa lento y pausado y eso me desespera.- Dije enojada. Emmett abrió los ojos cuando le dije que me pasaba cuando estaba con Ed. Seguramente a él le pasaba eso con Rosalie.

- ¿De verdad te pasa eso con Edward? ¿Estás enamorada de él?

- ¡Claro que no! No me gusta, solo que me divierto mucho con él y sus amigos entonces el tiempo pasa rápido y deseo estar con ellos otro rato.

- ¿Segura, segura que no estas enamorada de él?

- Si, segurísima. ¿Por?

- A veces si pasas mucho tiempo con alguien puedes llegar a gustar de esa persona.

- ¿A ti te ha pasado?- ¡Que metedora de pata que soy! ¡Cómo voy a haber hecho esa pregunta!

- Si, con muchas chicas. ¿No te acuerdas de las novias que he traído a casa a presentarles a Carlisle y Esme?

- Si, pero… ¿de todas esas chicas te enamoraste por estar mucho tiempo con ellas?

- Claro, bueno… no de todas, todas pero si de la mayoría.

Solo se me ocurrió reír, así que lo hice. Me miró con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro como burlándose disimuladamente de mí.

- ¿Qué?- Le dije haciéndome la enojada.

- Te ves muy graciosa.

- ¿Eh?

- Estas muy despeinada.

- Ah, te reís de mi nuevo look. ¿No te gusta?- Dije en broma entre risas.

- En realidad, te queda bastante bien. Podrías ir a la escuela mañana así.- Dijo riéndose.

- Si, claro. No quiero que me digan "chica de la almohada pegada a la cabeza".- Dije y otra vez ambos reímos.

¿Alguna vez la había pasado bien con Emmett? No. Pero en medios de esas últimas risas, fuimos interrumpidos por la puerta que daba a la calle. Esa puerta se abrió silenciosamente dejando entrar a Rosalie, Esme y Edward a la casa.

- ¿De qué se ríen, niños?- Dijo Esme al vernos reír.

- Del cabello de Alice- Contestó Em riéndose y señalándome.

- Si, está gracioso.- Dijo Ed sumándose a las risas.

- Pues me acabo de levantar y estoy muy enojada con ustedes.- Dije.

- ¿Por qué estás enojada, Alice?- Dijo Rosalie mientras cerraba la puerta.

- ¿No es obvio?, porque se fueron de shopping y no me despertaron para llevarme.- Dije enojada.

- Ah, por eso. No te enojes, lo que pasa es que disponíamos de poco tiempo y sabes que tardarías horas en estar allí adentro si ibas.- Dijo Ed.

- ¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía!- Dijo Emmett parándose de un salto de la silla.

Bufé enojada y me dirigí al segundo piso. Cuando estuve arriba, me encaminé hasta el baño. Al encontrarme adentro me lavé la cara y me cepillé el cabello, quedando bien presentada. Bajé inmediatamente a la planta baja en busca de algo para tomar.

Cuando estuve abajo, me crucé con Ed que, al parecer, se encaminaba al estudio de Carlisle. Al verme abrió los ojos sorprendido y me preguntó:

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A buscar algo para tomar, ¿por?- Dije.

- No sabía que para ir a buscar agua a tu cocina te debías arreglar así.- Dijo él.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Así de hermosa.

- Ja, ¿te parece que estoy muy arreglada?- Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- No, solo que estas más linda de lo usual.

Solo pude sonrojarme y mirar para abajo. Luego volví a dirigirme a la cocina en donde busqué jugo. Me serví un poco en un baso y me lo tomé.

Como no sabía que hacer, me encaminé al patio, donde estaban todos menos Ed.

Pusimos la mesa para comer afuera un rico asado, comimos y luego me fui a dormir muy agotada.


	11. Chapter 10

**X**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté despampanante. Mi sonrisa era de oreja a oreja haciendo que el que estuviera cerca de mí sonriera y mi felicidad se manifestaba en mis actos. Mi caminar era una danza, ligera y elegante. Siempre estaba cantando, creo que hasta mi hablar tenía una melodía suave.

Apurada hice todo lo que normalmente hacía a las mañanas y, después de unos minutos, estuve lista para irme al colegio. Me senté en la mesa del comedor a esperar que mí familiares terminaran de hacer lo que hacían a las mañanas. Cuando Rosalie comenzó a desayunar se sentó al frente mío y me dijo con una linda y amable sonrisa:

- Se te ve muy feliz, hermanita. ¿Qué anda pasando?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Últimamente te comportas amable conmigo y con Ed, y nunca fuiste amable con nosotros.- Dije en forma brusca, cosa que hizo que ella borrara esa sonrisa de su rostro.- Lamento haber sido tan descortés, no pude evitarlo. Pero… estoy intrigada.

- No te disculpes, tienes razón. Siempre los traté mal a ustedes pero, estuve charlando con Esme, y a ella no le gusta este trato entre nosotros cuatro. Entonces Emmett y yo decidimos cambiar la actitud, porque después de todo nosotros les damos un ejemplo a ustedes. Entonces… ¿me cuentas que te anda pasando que estas tan feliz?- Me dijo de vuelta con esa sonrisa que ya me estaba pareciendo familiar.

- Bueno, tuve unas peleas con Ed y ahora todo se arregló. Aparte descubrí que él gusta de mi mejor amiga… en realidad si resumo, el día de ayer fue el mejor de mi vida.

- ¿A Edward le gusta una chica? No sabía que ustedes ya se fijaban en otros. ¿A vos quien te gusta?

- En realidad, no estoy enamorada de nadie. Pero si quisiera, ya tendría novio pues muchos chicos gustan de mí.

- Ja, Alice. ¿Me creerías si te digo que a mí me pasa lo mismo?

- Si, te creo. Eres muy hermosa Rose.

- Gracias, tu también eres bella. Es más, si te pones a pensar un poco, en esta familia todos somos atractivos.

- Tienes razón. Somos una familia guapa.

- ¿Nunca te sentiste atraída por Edward?- Me preguntó Rose acercándose a mí. Esa pregunta hizo que me sintiera algo incómoda pero respondí sin problemas.

- No, ¿vos por Emmett?- Le pregunté acercándome.

- Entre nosotras dos, si. Él me gusta, y ahora que sé que no llevamos sangre relacionada en nuestras venas tengo una oportunidad. ¿De verdad no te gusta Edward?- Me contó en vos baja mirando a su alrededor por las dudas de que se acercara alguien.

- No, busco en otros chicos algo parecido a la personalidad de él, pero no me gusta.

Rose se apartó de pronto y volvió a tomar su desayuno. Miré para atrás y ahí estaba Emmett bajando las escaleras.

- Conspiración secreta ¿o qué?- Preguntó él.

- Secretos entre chicas, Em.- Contestó Rosalie sonriendo.

Emmett corrió hasta donde estábamos nosotras y se sentó a mi lado. Puso su cabeza entre esas manotas suyas y, con vos de niña, dijo:

- Hay, y… ¿me cuentan uno de sus secretitos?

Miré a Rosalie y ella asintió. Emmett sonrió y, con Rose, respondimos:

- ¡No!

Em, desanimado, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Al rato se aparecieron por el comedor los demás integrantes de la familia. Todos siguieron su rutina habitual mientras yo los miraba.

Luego de una media hora, estuvimos todos listos para irnos a la escuela. Carlisle ya se había ido, asique solo pude saludar a Esme y después partimos hasta la secundaria.

Cuando llegamos noté que Jasper estaba parado al lado de la puerta junto con un chico al cual no pude reconocer. Busqué a Ed con la mirada, descubriendo que había quedado atrás mío, y con esa nueva vos cantarina le dije:

- ¿Quién es el chico que está al lado de Jasper?

- Ya te digo, pero prométeme que me seguirás la corriente.- Me dijo hablando en voz baja mientras miraba para adelante.

- Si, te lo prometo.- Dije nuevamente cantando, lo que hizo que mi hermano sonriera. ¿Algún día iba a dejar de hablar así? No lo se.

En ese momento Ed me tomó la mano, y yo no aparté la mía. Sonreí aún más de lo que había sonreído en la casa, con una nueva sonrisa natural y alegre.

Apenas llegamos a donde estaban ellos, saludé a Jasper con un simple "Hola" sin nota de rencor, cosa que al parecer hizo sonreír a él. Edward también saludó a su amigo, claro, después de mí. En cuanto al chico desconocido, saludó a Ed y mi hermano lo saludó a él, pero yo seguía sin saber que pasaba.

- Bueno, los presento. Ben, Alice. Alice, Ben. Ella es mi novia.- Dijo Edward sonriente y alegre. Lo miré desconcertada, y solté su mano inmediatamente. Casi me olvido de mis modales y de la presencia de Ben, asique antes de largarme de ahí dije cordialmente:

- Un gusto, Ben. Nos vemos luego chicos.

Salí disparada antes de escuchar cualquier respuesta. Caminé lo más rápido que pude en ese momento. Mi alegría había descendido un poco. Pero cuando me encontré bien lejos frené para razonar y luego comencé a reírme. No sabía porque razón Ed le había dicho a Ben que yo era su novia, pero había sido graciosa mi reacción, asique volví a lucir mi sonrisa.

Me dirigí al salón de clases, donde ya estaba sentada Renesmee y algunos chicos que no dejaron de mirarme. Entre esos chicos se encontraba Elealzar que estaba charlando con mi amiga.

Elealzar era muy confiable y, como había dicho Nessie, era guapo. Su sonrisa era mucho más bella que la mía y sus ojos dorados mostraban alegría. Apenas lo vi a él junto a mi amiga corrí hasta donde estaban.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?- Dije sonriente y amable.

- Hola, Al- Me dijo Ness feliz mientras sonreía.- Muy bien ¿y vos?

- Hola Alice.- Dijo Elealzar algo tímido pero sin dejar de sonreír.

- Yo estoy ¡súper contenta! ¿Se me nota?- Dije entre risas.

Mis acompañantes también rieron y mi amiga me respondió:

- Ahora que lo mencionas… si, ja.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz?- Dijo Elealzar.

- Ah, porqué ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida.- Respondí.- Aparte tengo novio, ahora.

Elealzar y Renesmee quedaron boquiabiertos y yo sonreí aún más. Noté que Elealzar se ponía algo triste pero solo un poco triste. En cuanto a Nessie, ella solo parecía ser feliz por mí y de vez en cuando miraba a su amigo para comprobar si estaba bien o mal.

- ¿¡Quién es tu novio!- Dijo mi amiga casi gritando de la emoción. Me reí y dije:

- Edward Cullen.

- ¿¡QUÉ!- Dijeron Renesmee y Elealzar al unísono.

- Si, esta mañana me pidió que fuera su novia. Tengo un lindo recuerdo de eso, ja.- Dije riéndome armoniosamente. Muchos de los chicos que estaban cerca de nosotros, sonrieron al escuchar mi risa.

- Pero… pero… simplemente no lo puedo creer. ¿Vos me estás gastando una broma?- Dijo Nessie tartamudeando, al principio, y luego algo enojadita.

- No. Él dijo que yo era su novia. ¿Quieres que en el recreo le preguntemos?- Dije sonriente y con esa música en mi hablar.

- Si.- Dijo ella sin verle la gracia.

- ¿Yo puedo ir?, me refiero a cuando le pregunten si es verdad que Alice es la novia de Edward.- Dijo Elealzar algo shockeado.

- Claro, Elealzar. No me importa en lo más mínimo.- Le respondí.

Él asintió, y un segundo después entró la profesora. Saludó a todos y comenzó su clase. No pude prestarle atención, sinceramente no me interesaba lo que ella trataba de enseñarnos y, aparte, teniendo un nuevo "novio" cómo iba a poder concentrarme.

Sabía yo, que los amigos no se elijen, pero no sabía que podía pasar lo mismo con el novio. Ahora Edward no podía decirme nada de que yo había arruinado todo ya que yo le había seguido la corriente. ¿Tendré que explicarle al pobre Elealzar que era una broma? Genial, he arruinado el corazón de un chico que, hoy descubrí, si estaba enamorado de mí.

Al parecer me quedé sumergida en mis pensamientos más tiempo del que había creído, porque lo que me hizo volver al mundo real había sido el sonido del timbre del recreo. Me paré de un salto y esperé en la puerta a mis amigos, para ir a encontrarme con Ed. Mientras tanto me puse a pensar. De seguro, Jasper, ya debía estar informado de que todo era una broma que venía jugada para Ben.

Mi plan era que cuando me encontrara con mi hermano lo tratara como si de verdad fuera mi novio. Pero… ¿Y si ya le había dicho a Ben que era una broma y yo quedaba re colgada? Entonces decidí mandarle un mensaje por el celular. En el mensaje escribí:

"_Ed… ¿sigo siendo tu novia o ya se acabó la joda? Porque le dije a mis amigos que era tu novia ya que prometí seguirte la corriente. Voy a buscarte porque Renesmee y Elealzar no me creen y para presentarte a este último, y tengo una actito planeado… Otra cosa, ¿Jasper está enterado de que no soy tu novia?... Nos vemos al lado del kiosquito que hay en el patio verde…"_

Su respuesta fue rápida, más de lo que creía que iba a ser:

"_Si, linda… seguís siendo mi novia. Después te cuento porqué dije eso, va… si eso quieres. Buena idea con lo del actito, te voy a seguir la corriente… Si, Jasper ya sabe que es una joda… Gracias por cumplir con tu promesa y espero con ansias conocer a Elealzar…"_

Cuando busqué con la mirada a mis dos amigos, ellos me estaban esperando a mí. Me acerqué a ellos y dije:

- Ya se a donde está mi novio y sus amigos, cerca del kiosquito que está en el patio verde. ¿Vamos?

Ambos asintieron y luego nos encaminamos a ese kiosquito.

Tardamos un ratito en encontrarlos ya que estaban jugando a la pelota y eran muy reconocibles. Me di cuenta de que estaban justo las personas que creí que iban a estar, Jasper, Ben y obviamente mi hermano-novio. Cuando llegamos hasta donde estaban, abracé a Ed, lo tomé de la mano y le di un beso en el cachete. Edward también me abrazó y jugueteó con mis cabellos un rato hasta que yo hablé:

- Esta gente que yo traje, no cree que seamos novios. ¿Puedes decir algo que me ayude a convencerlos?

- Claro, bonita. Te amo, te adoro. ¿Suficiente chicos?- Dijo sin dejar de mirarme. Esto había llegado muy lejos, pero había prometido seguirle la corriente. Lo miré a los ojos para poder mantener el personaje un poco más, porque si me olvidaba porqué estaba haciendo eso… Ya me hubiera largado.

Tuve que dejar de mirarlo y miré a mis amigos que estaban súper sorprendidos, para decirles:

- ¿Ahora me creen?

- S…s…si…i, pero no lo entiendo.- Dijo Renesmee.

- Ja, yo tampoco le entiendo. Solo pasa.- Le dije. Volví a dirigir la mirada a los ojos de mi hermano, que demostraban dos cosas: burla y preocupación.

Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo y, sin darme cuenta, tenía su rostro muy cerca. Me alejé un poco y me escapé con otra "danza" de su abrazo, pero seguí agarrando su mano.

- Si ya se, algo exagerado para estar en la escuela.- Dijo él arrepentido.

- Mmm… si…- Dije algo avergonzada.

Me moría de la vergüenza, hasta que me acordé de algo. Solté la mano de mi "novio" y me acerqué a Elealzar. Le agarré el hombro y lo presenté en la misma forma que Ed me había presentado a Ben esta mañana:

- Ed, Elealzar. Elealzar, Ed.- Y apenas terminé de decir eso, miré a Renesmee que sonrió acordándose de lo hablado ayer.- Después, Elealzar, él es el mejor amigo de Ed… Jasper. Jasper, Elealzar. Y por último, Ben un nuevo amigo de Ed. Ben, Elealzar.

Renesmee, dándose cuenta de que no era presentada ante Ben tosió. Yo la miré y le sonreí avergonzada.

- Ben, Renesmee, mi mejor amiga. Renesmee, Ben.- Dije. Luego volví hasta donde estaba Ed y le agarré la mano sonriéndole.

Después de toda esta vergonzosa presentación, nos sentamos en el pasto y comenzamos a charlar. Para mi suerte, Ben se entendió muy bien con Renesmee, produciendo celos de parte de mi novio-hermano. Ninguno de los seis se quedó afuera de las conversaciones.

Yo me había recostado sobre Ed, mientras el jugueteaba con mis cabellos. Renesmee fue la que más habló, ya que con su entusiasmo nadie la podía parar. Jasper habló poco. Muchas veces lo encontré mirándome, como si siguiera enamorado de mí. Ben y Elealzar, de vez en cuando, le lanzaban unas miradas cautelosas llenas de celos a Ed por lo que descubrí que había un sentimiento oculto por mí.

El recreo se pasó rapidísimo. Cuando sonó el timbre, ninguno se quería ir a excepción de mí. Estar tanto tiempo fingiendo algo no era mi estilo, asique aproveché y apuré a todo el mundo para que fueran a sus clases. Me despedí de Ed diciendo "Te amo" hasta que no lo pude ver más. Sonreí y "dancé" hasta llegar al salón de clases.

- Debes explicarme esto.- Me dijo Renesmee casi furiosa antes de que entráramos a clases, cuando nos habíamos librado de Elealzar.

- Apenas lo entienda te explico. Luego te cuento.- Dije sonriendo.

Entramos al salón sin apuro, luciéndonos en nuestra entrada. Tuvimos que bancarnos una aburridísima clase de Historia y luego una de Matemática. Ahora el tiempo pasaba lento y pausado, sin apuro alguno, lo que hacía que me volviera impaciente. Miraba enojada y con el ceño fruncido al reloj que estaba en una de las paredes del aula.

Cuando sonó el timbre del recreo, salté y rápidamente le dije a Nessie:

- Nos vemos luego, tengo que hablar con mi novio.

Salí corriendo a esa velocidad tan extraordinaria a la que podía correr en busca de mi hermano. Me encontré con mi novio después de cinco minutos de andar corriendo por toda la secundaria. Apenas lo vi, me acerqué y lo agarré de la mano. Les sonreí a sus amigos, que estaban con él, y lo aparté de inmediato.

- ¿Por qué?- Dije soltándole la mano.

- "Por qué"… ¿qué?- Dijo el sonriendo y sin entender.

- ¿Por qué soy tu novia? Me refiero a… ¿A qué viene todo esto?- Dije.

- Ah, es que eres tan hermosa que seguro Ben se enamoraba de ti. Asique si yo le decía que era tu novio él no va a poder salir contigo hasta, más o menos, un año.

- Eres un… malvado. Todo porque no quieres que tenga un novio.

- No, no es por eso. Es porque no quiero que tengas un novio que haya sido presentado por mí. Aparte, también te saqué de encima a Elealzar.

- Él no…- Dije, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba apunto de decir una mentira.

- Si, si lo está. Es más, se muere por vos. ¿De verdad no te das cuenta?

- Me di cuenta esta mañana. Y ayer me di cuenta de que vos estas loco por Renesmee.

Vaciló antes de responderme. Luego sonrió y dijo:

- Si, pero no le digas que me gusta. No quiero que se entere.

- ¿Por qué haces esto del novio si te gusta Ness?

- Ya te lo dije, aparte confío en que vos le vas a decir que esto es una broma. Entonces ella y yo podríamos salir. ¿Soy muy obvio?

- Solo un poco. Cuando ella hable de Jacob no te pongas triste, eso lo hace visible. Ahora, te dejo bombón. Debo ir a contarle esto a mi amiga.

- No le cuentes que me gusta, por favor.

- No, lindo, no le cuento.

Le di un beso en el cachete y una de mis sonrisas de "Te veo luego bonito" y me fui. Encontrar a Nessie fue mucho más fácil, ya que era un rostro sumamente conocido para mí.

Apenas me acerqué a ella empecé a refunfuñar enojada:

- Odio a mi egoísta hermano, novio, lo que sea.

- ¿Me explicas eso? ¿Cómo es que paso?- Preguntó ella mirando para adelante.

- Bueno, fue así: Estábamos cerca de la entrada cuando vi a Jasper y Ben, que era un completo desconocido para mí, parados al lado de la entrada. Entonces le pregunté a Ed quien era el chico que estaba al lado de Jasper y me dijo que ya me contaría.- Dije animada, sonriente y feliz- pero solo si le prometía que le seguiría la corriente y bn yo acepté. Cuando estábamos muy cerca me agarró la mano y me presentó a Ben como su novia, entonces yo no entendí nada y salí corriendo. Luego me quedé pensando qué había pasado y me dio mucha gracia. Cuando llegué acá le seguí la corriente, y ahora fingimos ser novios. No hubo propuesta ni nada, solo pasó.

- ¿Por qué te hizo su novia?- Preguntó Renesmee sin entender aún.

- Eso es lo que le acabo de preguntar, él no quiere que Ben se enamore de mí y me invite a salir. Entonces, si le decía que yo era su novia, por un año no me invitaría a salir.

- Tiene lógica.- Dijo ella.

- ¿De verdad?

- No. Era una broma.

Sonó el timbre y tuvimos que entrar a nuestra última clase. El tiempo era muy malvado, ya que en los recreo pasaba rápido y en las hora de clases lento y pausado.

Traté de concentrarme en lo que decía la profesora, pero no pude. No llegué a entender sobre que estaba hablando, pero eso no importó. Cuando sonó el timbre, nuevamente me levanté de un salto, me despedí de mis amigos y corrí hasta el Jeep.

Entré rápido al vehículo en el cual solo se encontraba Rosalie.

- Hola, Rose. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Dónde está Emmett?- Dije muy feliz.

- Hola, Alice. Estoy bien, y noto que vos también. Emmett está en casa de un amigo, asique yo los voy a llevar a casa. – Dijo ella dándose vuelta para verme, luego continuó:- ¿Qué pasó que tu sonrisa es mucho más grande ahora?

- ¿Sabías que soy una clase de novia de un chico llamado Edward Cullen?

- ¿¡Qué! Esta mañana me dijiste que no estabas interesada en Ed.

- Si, ya lo se. Pero él dijo que yo era su novia. Porque tiene un nuevo amigo y me lo presentó, entonces él no quiere que su amigo se enamore de mí y si le decía que era mi novio… por un año, más o menos, no me invitaría a salir.

- Ja, ese chico es tremendo. ¿Todo porque no quiere que su amigo sea tu novio?

- Si, pero lo peor es que yo prometí seguirle la corriente, osea que soy su novia.

- Ja, chicos son terribles. ¡Las cosas que hace tu hermano por vos!- Dijo Rose entre risas.

- Las cosas que hace mi hermano por mí.- Repetí con un suspiro. Justo en ese momento entró Ed al auto.

- Hola, Edward.- Dijo Rosalie amablemente todavía dada vuelta.

- Hola Rosalie, ¿y Emmett?- Respondió él.

- En casa de un amigo.

Luego, Rose arrancó el auto y condujo hasta casa. Cuando llegamos, bajé con el entusiasmo de Renesmee, el cual ya había adoptado. Otra vez, al caminar parecía que danzaba y mi vos tenía esa melodía.

- Alice, ¿estoy loco o estas bailando?- Dijo Edward al verme "caminar" adentro de la casa.

Yo reí y luego le contesté:

- Es mi nuevo estilo de caminar. Soy tan feliz que no puedo evitarlo.

Edward sonrió alegre y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Me di cuenta de que Ed era mi novio solo en la escuela, y eso me agradaba porque no debía estar fingiendo en mi casa.

Subí a mi habitación e hice todas las tareas pendientes sin dificultades. Al rato me encontraba aburrida y sin saber que hacer. Me quede acostada en mi cama como tres horas, algo adormilada. Luego me paré aburridísima y decidí salir de mi pieza, pero como no tenía rumbo, me senté en un escalón de la escalera, justo atrás de una planta que me tapaba.

Escuché que se abría una puerta, la del patio, y que por ella entraban Carlisle y Emmett charlando. Debí de haber pasado mucho más tiempo del que creía echada en mi cama, ya que al parecer Emmett había vuelto. No podía ver nada, pero si escuchaba.

- Pa, debo contarte algo de hombre a hombre. Es muy importante.- Dijo Emmett, cuya voz era totalmente reconocible.

- Entonces, sentémonos. Cuéntame.- Dijo mi padre, corriendo una silla.

- Bueno, estoy casi seguro de esto. Primero debo hacerte una pregunta ¿Qué indicios debes reconocer para saber que estas enamorado?- Preguntó Emmett tímidamente.

- Bien. Solo puedes pensar en ella, cuando la vez tu corazón late mil veces más rápido, su voz y su risa te hace alucinar, deseas estar con ella a cada momento, y cosas por el estilo. ¿Por qué?- Dijo mi padre.

- Porque creo que estoy enamorado. Pero… es de la chica equivocada.

- ¿Acaso te enamoraste de una chica con novio?

- No.

- ¿Le gusta a tu mejor amigo?

- No.

- Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema?

- No me puedo haber enamorado de ella. Está prohibida.

- Emmett, dime por qué.- Dijo Carlisle con voz tierna y amable.

- Porque ella es… ella. Porque esa chica es esa chica.

- No te entiendo hijo.

- Porque creo que me enamoré de… Rosalie.

Carlisle, y obviamente yo, quedamos sorprendidos. Emmett gustaba de Rosalie y Rosalie de Emmett, pero eran hermanos. Bueno, no hermanos, hermanos, pero vivían en la misma casa bajo la supervisión de los mimos padres.

- No se que decir.- Dijo Carlisle.

- Estas decepcionado.- Escuché decir a Em en vos baja y arrepentido.- Hubiera sido mejor no haber dicho nada.

- No, no. No estoy decepcionado, sino sorprendido. ¿Desde cuando te gusta?

- Desde hace dos años, más o menos.

- Y nunca me lo dijiste.

- No sabía como te sentirías. Decidí decirte porque esto ya se fue muy lejos.

- ¿Cómo "lejos"?

- Bueno, ahora es casi insoportable no estar con ella e imposible no pensar lo bella que es.

- Comprendo. Pero… no se que hacer. Voy a tener que hablar esto con Esme.

- Así de pronto, sabes que se pondrá loca. Si no le agarra un infarto, será algo peor. Por eso te lo cuento solamente a ti.

- No se que hacer, Emmett. Solo puedo pensar en qué pasaría si Rosalie corresponde a este sentimiento.

- ¿Vos decís que está enamorada de mí?- Dijo Em con una nota de alegría.

- Así como vos estas enamorado de ella, ella podría estar enamorada de vos.

Y lo estaba, pero al parecer no loca de amor como Emmett por ella. Quería irme, antes de que me pusiera nerviosa por una razón desconocida. Me sentía como una chusma, y más que todo culpable.

- No dejo de pensar en si ustedes fueran novios, no podríamos permitir que duerman en sus habitaciones actuales. Solo por cuidado, y ustedes se enfadarían. Es una experiencia que no quiero vivir.- Dijo mi padre con voz perdida.

¿Acaso la tierra no me iba a tragar? ¿Merecía estar escuchando todo eso? ¿Por qué no podían terminar la conversación e irse para que yo también pudiera marcharme? ¿Y si me encontraban? ¿Les digo o no que estoy escuchando todo?

No sabía que hacer, ya que no había forma de que me fuera sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

- Bueno, hijo, déjame pensar que hacer. Cuando tenga la mente despejada lo hablaré con tu madre. Por ahora trata de seguir siendo tu.- Dijo Carlisle parándose.

- Esta bien Carlisle.- Dijo Emmett, aún sentado.

Si, la conversación había terminado. Pero… ¿si alguno de los dos deseaba subir? Entonces debía tomar una decisión rápido. Y me decidí por subir corriendo, lo que hice medio segundo después. Entré en mi habitación y me tiré en la cama.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Se lo contaba a Rose? ¿Se lo contaba a Edward? ¿No se lo contaba a nadie? ¿Trataba de unir a Rose y Em? Hablando de Rose y Ed, ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Bien, me voy a investigar.

Me paré y bajé las escaleras. En el comedor me encontré con Emmett, sentado en una silla, pensando.

- Hola, Em. ¿A dónde están los demás?- Dije con un bostezo fingido.

- Hola, Alice. Carlisle está en el patio y, Rosalie, Edward y Esme, están en el centro comercial, comprando ropa.- Dijo él sin mirarme.

- ¿Y por qué no me invitaron si ya saben que me encanta ir de compras?- Dije algo furiosa.

- No lo sé. Tal ves tienen poco tiempo y, conociéndote, estarías ahí diez horas.

- Muy gracioso hermano, pero no me haces reír.

- Te di mi opinión- Dijo dándose vuelta para mirarme.

- ¿No estabas en casa de un amigo?

- Si, pero ya he vuelto. No me iba a quedar allí todo el día.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las nueve y media.

- ¿De la noche?

- No del día, si queridita de la noche.

- Si que me quedé dormida.

- Ya lo creo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Me pregunté a mi misma en voz alta.

- No lo se, si quieres puedes venir a hablar conmigo.- Dijo mientras me sonreía. Le devolví la sonrisa, me dirigí hasta la silla que estaba enfrente de él y me senté. Él, al ver mi reacción, preguntó- ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

- Bien, solo que me aburro demasiado. ¿Alguna vez te pasó que cuando estas con alguien el tiempo se te pasa rápido y cuando esa persona se va el tiempo pasa cruelmente lento?- Dije sonriéndole y refunfuñando.

- Aunque no lo creas, si.- Dijo con un suspiro.

- A mí me pasa cuando estoy con Ed, el tiempo pasa volando y cuando tengo que entrar a clases, sabiendo que en el próximo recreo voy a estar con él, el tiempo pasa lento y pausado y eso me desespera.- Dije enojada. Emmett abrió los ojos cuando le dije que me pasaba cuando estaba con Ed. Seguramente a él le pasaba eso con Rosalie.

- ¿De verdad te pasa eso con Edward? ¿Estás enamorada de él?

- ¡Claro que no! No me gusta, solo que me divierto mucho con él y sus amigos entonces el tiempo pasa rápido y deseo estar con ellos otro rato.

- ¿Segura, segura que no estas enamorada de él?

- Si, segurísima. ¿Por?

- A veces si pasas mucho tiempo con alguien puedes llegar a gustar de esa persona.

- ¿A ti te ha pasado?- ¡Que metedora de pata que soy! ¡Cómo voy a haber hecho esa pregunta!

- Si, con muchas chicas. ¿No te acuerdas de las novias que he traído a casa a presentarles a Carlisle y Esme?

- Si, pero… ¿de todas esas chicas te enamoraste por estar mucho tiempo con ellas?

- Claro, bueno… no de todas, todas pero si de la mayoría.

Solo se me ocurrió reír, así que lo hice. Me miró con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro como burlándose disimuladamente de mí.

- ¿Qué?- Le dije haciéndome la enojada.

- Te ves muy graciosa.

- ¿Eh?

- Estas muy despeinada.

- Ah, te reís de mi nuevo look. ¿No te gusta?- Dije en broma entre risas.

- En realidad, te queda bastante bien. Podrías ir a la escuela mañana así.- Dijo riéndose.

- Si, claro. No quiero que me digan "chica de la almohada pegada a la cabeza".- Dije y otra vez ambos reímos.

¿Alguna vez la había pasado bien con Emmett? No. Pero en medios de esas últimas risas, fuimos interrumpidos por la puerta que daba a la calle. Esa puerta se abrió silenciosamente dejando entrar a Rosalie, Esme y Edward a la casa.

- ¿De qué se ríen, niños?- Dijo Esme al vernos reír.

- Del cabello de Alice- Contestó Em riéndose y señalándome.

- Si, está gracioso.- Dijo Ed sumándose a las risas.

- Pues me acabo de levantar y estoy muy enojada con ustedes.- Dije.

- ¿Por qué estás enojada, Alice?- Dijo Rosalie mientras cerraba la puerta.

- ¿No es obvio?, porque se fueron de shopping y no me despertaron para llevarme.- Dije enojada.

- Ah, por eso. No te enojes, lo que pasa es que disponíamos de poco tiempo y sabes que tardarías horas en estar allí adentro si ibas.- Dijo Ed.

- ¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía!- Dijo Emmett parándose de un salto de la silla.

Bufé enojada y me dirigí al segundo piso. Cuando estuve arriba, me encaminé hasta el baño. Al encontrarme adentro me lavé la cara y me cepillé el cabello, quedando bien presentada. Bajé inmediatamente a la planta baja en busca de algo para tomar.

Cuando estuve abajo, me crucé con Ed que, al parecer, se encaminaba al estudio de Carlisle. Al verme abrió los ojos sorprendido y me preguntó:

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A buscar algo para tomar, ¿por?- Dije.

- No sabía que para ir a buscar agua a tu cocina te debías arreglar así.- Dijo él.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Así de hermosa.

- Ja, ¿te parece que estoy muy arreglada?- Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- No, solo que estas más linda de lo usual.

Solo pude sonrojarme y mirar para abajo. Luego volví a dirigirme a la cocina en donde busqué jugo. Me serví un poco en un baso y me lo tomé.

Como no sabía que hacer, me encaminé al patio, donde estaban todos menos Ed.

Pusimos la mesa para comer afuera un rico asado, comimos y luego me fui a dormir muy agotada.


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es de una amiga mía!**

El secreto de mi hermano. Capitulo XI

**XI**

Nuevamente tuve una mañana rutinaria, en la cual solo pasó lo que pasaba todos los días. En el primer recreo de la escuela, Renesmee y yo nos encontramos con Jessica y Ángela, quienes nos frenaron para charlar con nosotras. Yo todavía le guardaba rencor a Jessica por insinuársele a Jasper cuando era mi novio.

- Hola, Alice. Hace mucho que no te juntas con nosotras.- Saludó Jessica mirando a Nessie desprecivamente.

- A, si tienes razón. Lo lamento mucho pero ahora me junto con Renesmee.- Dije sonriente abrazando a mi amiga.

- Ah, que lástima. ¿Ella es tu nueva mejor amiga?- Dijo Ángela.

- Si.- Dije.

- Qué lastima que no te juntes más con nosotras. ¿Qué pasó?- Dijo Jessica.

- Oh. Pues, ¿te acuerdas de Jasper?- Dije.

- Si claro. El chico ultra guapo que nos presentaste.- Dijo Jessica con mirada perdida.

- Si, cuando se los presenté era… mi novio.- Dije dejando de sonreír. Jessica hiso una cara rara y frunció el seño.- Luego te vi… tratando de acercarte a él y bueno, por un motivo u otro rompí con él.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu novio?- Dijo Ángela.

- Chicas me tengo que ir. Un beso.- Dije marchándome con Renesmee al lado.

Luego, mi amiga y yo, seguimos disfrutando del recreo. Después sonó el timbre y debimos entrar a clases de biología. La profesora llegó tarde, pero venía de buen humor.

- Hola chicos, hoy les tengo una tarea grupal. Quiero que estudien sobre las plantas en grupos de a dos que voy a armar yo. Esos grupos van a trabajar en casa y dentro de tres semanas van a presentar su trabajo.- Dijo la profesora luego de haberse sentado en su silla.

Hubo muchas quejas de parte de los alumnos, y mi sonrisa se disminuyó al saber que tenía pocas posibilidades de estar con Renesmee en grupo. Mi amiga me miró triste y dijo:

- Creo que tenemos una posibilidad de no estar juntas.

- Si, ojala que no sea así.- Dije igual de triste.

La profesora comenzó a nombrar a las parejas de trabajo, pero yo no le presté atención hasta que dijo:

- Renesmee y Diego.

Le sonreí con tristeza a mi amiga y luego volví a mirar a la profesora, prestando atención a cuando decía mi nombre. Pasaron muchas parejas, entre ellas Riley y Bree, Ángela y Jessica, Jacob y Tanya. Pero cuando llegaba al final dijo mi nombre. Me quedé petrificada, no podría haber sido con alguien peor.

- Alice e Isabella.- Dijo la profesora.

Bajé la cabeza y miré mi banco. ¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Por qué! No es que yo la odiara, sino que al parecer ella si a mí. O tal vez miraba así a todo el mundo, pero no quería trabajar con ella.

La clase terminó, afortunadamente y, como Nessie se había quedado charlando con ese tal Diego sobre donde y cuando se juntarían, decidí buscar a Bella para hablar sobre cuando y dónde nos íbamos a juntar. La encontré con sus séquitos en el bar de la escuela y a penas la vi me acerqué a ella.

- Hola Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Dije tímidamente.

Ella asintió y se paró, nos alejamos un poco de Tanya e Irina para luego poder comenzar a hablar.

- Bueno, venía a preguntarte en dónde y cuando nos tendríamos que juntar para hacer lo de biología.- Dije hablando con un poco menos de timidez.

- Pues, tendría que ser en tu casa porque si vamos a la mía dudo que nos podamos concentrar. No es que me esté invitando sola a tu casa ni nada por el estilo.- Dijo ella.

- Si, con Renesmee en tu casa me sería imposible concentrarme y mucho menos dejar de hablar con ella asique nos juntamos en mi casa. ¿Qué opinas de mañana?

- Está bien, ¿termina la escuela y me voy a tu casa o qué?

- Si, apenas salgamos de la escuela venís a mi casa.

- Okey. Chau.- Dijo. Giró sobre si misma y volvió a hablar con sus séquitos.

Si, ahora ella vendría a mi casa, genial. Lo único que no quería era estar cerca de la prima de mi mejor amiga.

El resto del día fue demasiado aburrido como para soportarlo. Cada veinte minutos pedía permiso para ir al baño a distraerme un poco. Estaba harta, quería irme a mi casa. No podía pensar en nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando estuviera en mi casa? No pude ni siquiera distraerme pensando algo sobre Jasper, Edward, Elealzar, Ben, Ángela, Jessica, Renesmee, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, mis padres biológicos. Nada podía hacer que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Cuando por fin se acabaron las clases corrí hasta el estacionamiento sin despedirme de mis amigos. Pero cuando llegué noté que el Jeep todavía no estaba allí. Refunfuñé para mis adentros y me senté a unos metros de la entrada al colegio, a mirar pasar a los chicos. En medio de ese vuelterío de alumnos, vi pasar a Elealzar y Ness, quienes se acercaron para despedirse. Luego pasó Bella y más atrás Edward y Ben.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Ed al verme sentada en el asfalto.

- Llamo la atención- Dije en tono sarcástico y continué:- Espero a Rose y Em. No llegaron todavía.

Edward se despidió de Ben y después se sentó a mi lado. Seguían pasando chicos, hasta que vi a Jasper. Él se acercó a nosotros tímidamente y se frenó en frente mío.

- Alice, ¿puedo hablar con vos?- Dijo él titubeante.

- Depende de qué.- Contesté mirando para otro lado.

- Entonces tomo eso como un no. Adiós chicos.- Dijo y se dio vuelta.

- Jasper.- Dije antes de que se fuera.

- ¿Si?- Dijo dándose vuelta y frenándose.

- Te lo digo como… Espero que no suene chocante, pero… acéptalo. Lo que pasó, pasó. Es hora de que lo enfrentes.

Él asintió y se marchó a paso desganado. No pude verlo, asique cerré los ojos. Edward suspiró y yo abrí mis ojos. Lo miré desconcertada, mientras él estiraba su mano hacia la mía, que reposaba en mi rodilla. Pero a la mitad del camino, su mano se frenó y luego volvió a su lugar. Mi hermano suspiró nuevamente.

Miré hacia el estacionamiento por un segundo, hasta que sonó mi celular. Mientras yo sacaba mi teléfono, sonó el de Ed quien se paró rápidamente y atendió. Yo atendí medio segundo después que él.

- Hola.- Dije a la vez que me paraba.

- Alice, ¿por qué no habías contestado antes? Te llamé seis veces. Bueno eso no importa, tengo malas noticias. – Dijo Esme desde el otro lado del celular hablando rápidamente y sin dejarme hablar.

- Ma, ¿Qué pasó? Nunca escuché mi celular, por eso no te atendí.- Dije.

- Alice, Emmett y Rosalie tuvieron un accidente de tránsito mientras iban a buscarlos. Salió un auto en contramano y los chocó pues ellos no los vieron. Carlisle salió disparado al lugar del accidente y me ordenó que los fuera a buscar a ustedes dos por lo que no tengo noticias de ellos. Estoy muy cerca de la escuela, por favor espérenme.- Dijo con voz temblorosa. Luego cortó sin dejarme decir nada.

Edward estaba a mi lado, muy cerca para su sobreprotección. Lo miré y le dije:

- ¿Quién te llamó?

- Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie tuvieron un accidente. Él está con ellos.- Dijo mirando para abajo.

- A mi me llamó Esme diciendo lo mismo, y agregó que no tiene noticias de ellos y que ya viene por nosotros. ¿Qué sabes de nuestros hermanos?

- Solo que están bien todos los del accidente, tanto ellos como la persona que conducía el coche que los chocó. Solo tienen unas cortadas y creo que Emmett se rompió el brazo. Podría haber sido algo peor.

- Si, creo que esas son buenas noticias.- Dije mirando el piso. Luego me moví un poco y abracé a mi hermano. No me importaba si rechazaba mi abrazo, esta era una situación similar a la del día en el que nos dijeron que éramos adoptados, cuando tomé la mano de Rose sin que me importara si ella la rechazaría.

Para mi suerte, Ed me correspondió el abrazo. Hundí mi cara en su pecho sintiéndome segura y no dije nada. Nos quedamos ahí parados hasta que llegó Esme. Cuando vi que bajó del auto corrí hasta ella. Su rostro tenía señales de que había estado llorando.

- ¿Tienes noticias de ellos?- Le dije aún abrazada a ella.

- No, Carlisle no me deja saber nada. Por lo menos no hasta que ellos estén en el hospital. No quise insistirle, porque comenzaríamos una pelea y ahora hay que ser fuerte.- Me dijo apretándome contra su pecho. Cuando ella vio a Ed, me soltó y se le acercó a él:- Hijo, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, ma. No te preocupes por mí. Por favor vayamos al hospital.- Dijo él.

Subimos al auto y marchamos hasta el hospital en el cual trabaja Carlisle. Estaba tan nerviosa que me comía las uñas de las manos. Tardamos un rato en llegar, porque Esme iba procurando no ir demasiado rápido.

Cuando llegamos, Esme llamó a Carlisle para preguntarle en que habitación estaban los chicos y cuando supimos en cual estaban nos dirigimos hacia allá. Renegamos con las enfermeras un segundo ya que no nos dejaban entrar, pero luego salió mi papá y nos permitió pasar.

Cuando vi a mis hermanos, comencé a llorar involuntariamente. A Esme también se le escaparon algunas lágrimas. Ninguno hablaba.

Rosalie estaba dormida, y Emmett simplemente estaba acostado mirándonos.

- Estoy bien, ma.- Dijo Em con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

- Mírate. No me convences.- Dijo Esme llorando.

- No te preocupes, solo es un brazo quebrado. Pudo haber sido peor- Insistió Emmett.

Cuando Emmett terminó de decir eso, Esme hizo una mueca que expresaba disgusto y se adelantó un paso hacia él. Se volteó y miró a Carlisle quien le sonrió y le dijo:

- Puedes acercarte, solo ten cuidado porque podrías hacerle daño.

Esme asintió y se acercó a su hijo para acariciarle la mejilla. Yo me encaminé hasta el lado de Rosalie, para observarla dormir.

Su rostro estaba pálido y tenía algunas lágrimas secas. Uno de sus ojos estaba medio morado, mientras que la nariz tenía un raspón grande. En cuanto a su cuerpo, se notaba que estaba todo raspado, golpeado y amoreteado.

Me quedé ahí viéndola sin percatarme de la presencia de los demás. Hasta que Edward, que sin darme cuenta había llegado hasta mi lado, me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y me dijo que ya nos íbamos.

Cuando estuvimos en casa, no me despegué ni un momento de mi mamá. Emmett y Rosalie pasarían la noche en el hospital, junto con Carlisle, y mañana podrían volver a casa. Cada tanto, caía lágrimas gruesas de mis ojos mientras recordaba la apariencia de mi hermana mayor. Traté de olvidarme de que ellos estaban golpeados y concentrarme en cualquier cosa.

Luego, cuando estábamos comiendo, Ed dijo que le dolía la garganta y en eso me concentré. Traté de recordar los dolores de las enfermedades e imaginarme que sentía Ed, solo para pasar el tiempo y olvidarme de Emmett y Rosalie.

Apenas terminamos de comer subí a mi habitación y me dormí.


	13. Chapter 12

**XII**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté e hice todo con una velocidad extraña. Apuré a Ed y a Esme logrando que a las seis y media ya estuviéramos listos para partir hacia la escuela. Mi meta era hacer que, antes de ir a la escuela, pasáramos por el hospital a saludar a Rose y Em.

Salimos en el coche y a las siete y diez llegamos al hospital. Casi corrí hasta llegar a la habitación en la cual, el día anterior, estaban. Entré y vi ahí justamente a las personas que quería ver.

Carlisle estaba sentado entre las camas de Rosalie y Emmett, cerrando los ojos cada tanto, de seguro no había dormido nada. Emmett estaba hablando en voz baja con Rose, quién le sonreía y escuchaba atentamente.

Corrí hasta ellos y cuando me encontré al lado de mi papá lo desperté y le dije:

- Buenos días papi, por favor ve a dormir. Mamá puede quedarse a cuidarlos.

Busqué a Esme con la mirada para descubrir que estaba justo a mi lado, ella me sonrió y asintió mientras ayudaba a Carlisle a irse a dormir.

- ¡Hola, Rose!, ¿cómo estas hermana?- Dije colocándome al lado de la cama de mi hermana.

- ¡Alice!, estoy muy bien, ya no duele nada. ¿Y vos como estas?- Me respondió sonriendo.

- Preocupada, casi no pude dormir.- Dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Si, y tienes que ver como nos levantó hoy.- Dijo Ed interrumpiéndome.

- Ja, no es necesario que te preocupes tanto. Em y yo estamos bien. – Dijo Rose riendo al principio.

Sonreí amargamente y dejé que mi mamá hablara con ellos. Luego de veinte minutos nos dirigimos a la escuela y rápidamente entré a clases ya que llegaba medio tarde.

En el primer recreo le conté todo lo sucedido a Renesmee y Elealzar. Pero en el segundo hice algo diferente. Necesitaba preguntarle a Ed si todavía era su novia. Cuando se lo pregunté me dijo que no, que ya le había contado la verdad a su amigo.

En el tercer recreo tuve que decirle a mis amigos que era una broma lo de novios, asique a penas salimos comencé a hablar:

- Bueno, vieron eso de que yo era la novia de Edward Cullen. En realidad era una broma, yo soy su hermana. No se porqué a Ed se le ocurrió hacer esa broma.- Mentí.- pero yo le seguí la corriente. ¿No se enojan?

Elealzar se sintió aliviado y no procuró ocultarlo. Renesmee asintió ya que ella ya sabía todo, la charla iba más para Elealzar. Mi amigo sonrió y me dijo si sonriendo alegremente.

Lamentablemente, el resto del día pasó tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de lamentarme. Se me acercaba la hora y cuando sonó el timbre consideré la opción de quedarme sentada fingiendo no poder levantarme. Pero, en vez de hacer lo que quería, me obligué a caminar hasta el estacionamiento dejando que la sonrisa que llenaba mi rostro desapareciera poco a poco. Cuando vi al Volvo estacionado y noté que arriba estaba Emmett, pero en el asiento de copiloto, no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo olvidándome de Bella.

Corrí hasta el Jeep lo más rápido que pude, lo que fue demasiado rápido como para pasar desapercibida. Noté que algunos ojos se posaban sobre mí con expresión sorprendida, pero lo único que me importaba es que mis hermanos ya podían volver a casa. Apenas llegué al auto, abrí la puerta del asiento trasero y la dejé abierta. Saludé emocionada y animada a mi hermano, preguntándole de paso como se sentía. En el asiento de piloto iba Esme, supuse que para evitar otro accidente o porque Emmett no podía conducir todavía.

En respuesta a mi pregunta, Emmett contestó que estaba bien y que solo tenía mareos cada unas horas. Luego le pregunté sobre Rosalie y dijo que ella estaba mucho mejor que mi enyesado hermano y que ella ya podía continuar su vida normal. Pregunté, de paso, porqué Em no conducía y me dijo, con una mirada, que Esme estaba preocupada. Comprendí rápidamente el mensaje y salí dela auto en busca de mi compañera.

Bella estaba saliendo del establecimiento cuando la encontré, apenas se apartó de Tania e Irina la conduje hasta el Jeep y le dije que esperara ahí hasta que yo buscara a Ed. Lo encontré conversando con Jasper muy cerca de la puerta y el dije que ya nos íbamos, lo que hizo que se moviera rápidamente hasta el vehículo.

Me senté en el medio, impidiendo de una forma a otra, involuntariamente, que Edward pudiera observar a Bella. Sinceramente, no quería que a mi hermano se le pegara la mala onda que traía la chica, pero no bloqueaba sus miradas por algo especial. Apenas llegamos a la casa, Bella y yo corrimos, por decirlo así, hasta el baño de arriba en donde ella se cambió y yo la esperé afuera. Apenas salió del baño noté que la chica era una desubicada, por la forma en que estaba vestida.

Llevaba un short de jean negro demasiado corto como para lucirlo en cualquier lugar, una musculosa ceñida color blanco que resaltaba sus pechos y el pelo atado en una coleta haciendo que se vea más atlética de lo que sabía que era.

La miré de reojo tratando de fingir que me daba igual como se vistiera. Entré al baño y me cambié. Bajamos rápidamente, luego, y sacamos todos los apuntes sobre el tema que teníamos. Edward apareció desde la cocina, con un baso de plástico en la mano. Apenas mi hermano vio a mi compañera se quedó boquiabierto y por poco se le escapa el baso de las manos. Sonreí burlonamente ante su expresión y luego comprendí que había una conexión entre ellos, una chispa rara.

Ed me llamó apenas pudo recuperarse de ese shock en el cual había entrado.

- Alice, ¿quién es ella?- Dijo refriéndose claramente a Bella.

- Isa… Bella Swan, una compañera mía.- Dije mordiéndome la lengua al final de la oración para no decir _"…La cual no soporto, y que odio que venga a casa…" _Sonreí amargamente y me di vuelta para comenzar a estudiar.

Al cabo de dos horas lo único que faltaba era hacer el afiche para tener el trabajo listo. Edward paseaba por atrás nuestro y se quedaba totalmente embobado cuando miraba a Bella. Luego, transcurridas dos horas y medias desde que habíamos llegado a casa, vinieron a buscar a mi compañera haciéndome quedar alegre.

Se hizo de noche, cené, me bañé y luego me acosté, pero no a dormir, sino que a mandarme papelitos con Ed.

_**Espero que les guste, esta ves lo subí rápido ya que deseo empezar otro fic.**_

_**Besosssss **_

_**¿Merezco rr?**_


	14. Chapter 13 ESPECIAL POV EDDIE

**XIII**

Edward

Bien, esa mañana no había sido la mejor. Alice se veía desesperada por ir al hospital, como si ella fuera la que necesitaba que la atendieran. Traté de complacerla, no quería que se sintiera mal en un momento como ese.

Esme parecía pensar exactamente como yo sobre el comportamiento de Alice, pero le seguía la corriente. Una hora antes de que sea la hora de entrar a clases, más o menos, ya estábamos listos.

Al llegar al hospital saludé a mis hermanos mayores que se comportaban amables desde hacía un tiempo, por alguna extraña razón, pero nunca logré fiarme de ellos, solo por si acaso. Rosalie si se veía mejor, pero con el yeso, Emmett no convencía a nadie de que estaba bien. Carlisle obviamente no había dormido en toda la noche, ya que sus parpados se cerraban involuntariamente haciendo que se durmiera por escasos segundos.

Luego de esa visita, fuimos a la escuela llegando con lo justo de tiempo. Jasper se veía de buen humor por lo menos.

- Hola amigo. Te ves terrible, ¿Cuánto has dormido?- Dijo Jazz mirándome apenas entré al salón de clases.

- Bueno, ayer Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron un accidente de tránsito y Alice hizo que esta mañana estuviera listo a las seis y media, por lo que obviamente no dormí mucho.- Dije sin entrar en muchos detalles. Lo bueno de tener un amigo como Jazz era que él no hacía preguntas y se conformaba con la información que le dabas, no como mi hermana menor.

- ¿Has podido hablar de mí, con ella?- Dijo mi mejor amigo. Era su plan. Quería que yo le hiciera gancho con Alice, pero ella parecía repudiar todo lo que giraba alrededor de Jazz excepto a mí.

- No pude, en esta situación debíamos ser fuertes y no quería pelearme ni nada con ella.- Dije haciendo que la cara de Jazz se mostrara un poco menos alegre.- ¿Qué tal de Ben? ¿No vino hoy a la escuela?

- Si, vino pero no se donde está, creo que en el baño.

En el primer recreo decidí explicarle a Ben que era una broma que Alice era mi novia. Se lo tenía que explicar así podía salir aquella verdad, porque me estaba acercando demasiado a mi hermana. En realidad ya estaba un poco arto de huir de ella, de hacer que se sintiera triste, pero ahora por lo menos se la veía más feliz, capaz que fuera todo obra de ese Elealzar. Ben pareció tomar la noticia mejor de lo que esperaba, Alice volvería a tener novio seguramente.

Luego no hice nada interesante, rogándole al tiempo que pasara más deprisa porque ya estaba colmando mi paciencia la lentitud del paso de las horas. Cuando sonó el timbre, salí junto con Jazz y me quedé charlando con él sobre cualquier cosa cerca de la puerta de salida. Perdí la noción del tiempo, y volví al mundo cuando mi hermana adorada me dijo que ya se iban.

Avancé detrás de ella y subía al auto. Noté que alguien más estaba después de mi hermana, no sabía quien era pero podría tratarse de Rosalie asique no pregunté. También descubría que Emmett ya volvía a su rutina de llevarnos a casa, pero el no conducía lo hacía Esme. No quise preguntar nada y me sumergí en mis pensamientos, tratando de distraerme.

Cuando llegamos a casa me moví con lentitud. Descubrí que la persona que venía al lado de Alice no era mi hermana mayor. Debía de ser una de sus amigas. Apenas entré me dirigí hasta la cocina en busca de algo para tomar. Estaba cansado. Encontré un poco de jugo de naranja en la heladera y de inmediato me lo serví en el único baso limpio que había.

Apenas salí de la cocina me quedé paralizado. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo apenas la vi. Estaba vestida muy seximente provocándome de alguna manera a hacer algo que no quería hacer. Tuve que recordar lo que creía que era. Necesité acordarme de porqué había mantenido distancia con Alice y pude recóbrame. El baso casi se me cae, pero no lo hizo. Volví al mundo con los ojos fijos en ella, una desconocida. Caí en la cuenta de que debía ser la persona que había traído Alice, seguramente una amiga de ella. Sentí que en ambiente había una chispa, como si esa desconocida y yo conectáramos de algún modo. Llamé a mi hermana, quien me miraba entre extrañada y enojada.

- Alice, ¿quién es ella?- Dije mirándola embobado.

- Isa… Bella Swan, una compañera mía.- Dijo ella reprimiendo un sentimiento, de seguro odio. ¿Odiaba a Bella o solo me parecía?

Mi hermana se dio vuelta y empezó a hacer, lo que supuse era, un trabajo. Sonreí y subí a mi habitación, con la cabeza dándome vueltas. Bajé varias veces para mirar a Bella, a escondidas tratando de que no se de cuenta. Creo que Alice si notó mi comportamiento, porque no estaba muy contenta.

Pasado un rato que se me escapó volando, Bella se fue. Me sentí vacío un minuto. Pero, después de cenar y haberme bañado (lo que tardó más tiempo del esperado ya que me bañé luego de Emmett y fue un liazo con su yeso), me acosté y agarré una lapicera y un papel.

Escribí rápidamente:

"…_Alice, siento tención entre vos y Bella…"_

La respuesta de mi hermana fue simple, y tardó un rato por lo que pensé que estaba eligiendo bien que escribir:

"… _Yo no la siento. ¿Será que te estas imaginando todo?..."_

Obviamente no me iba a decir nada, pero como ahora estaba más distante nuestra confianza asique no la forcé a decir la verdad si es que estaba mintiendo:

"… _Entonces déjame contarte algo sobre ella…"_

Algo había cambiado en Alice, ya que su caligrafía fue diferente, como si no pudiera esperar a que le contara:

"… _¿¡Que cosa!..."_

Respondí alegre por su interés y apresuradamente, luego de haberlo escrito, lo mandé. El papel decía:

"… _Sentí una chispa al verla, como si conectáramos. Creo que estoy enamorado…"_

Las palabras de la respuesta de mi hermana no dejaban claro si de verdad tenía interés porque yo me haya "enamorado" de alguien, o si no le importaba en absoluto que sintiera ese sentimiento:

"…_Que bueno, Ed… Me voy a dormir…"_

No respondí creyendo que la pondría nerviosa o algo. Fuera lo que fuera que le pasara. Capaz que me había equivocado en contarle, porque probablemente no me gustaba ella. Tendría que conocer a Bella, saber más de ella.

Pasé la noche despierto pensando en dos chicas: Alice y Bella. Con respecto a Alice, me preguntaba que le pasaba. ¿Le caería mal Bella, tanto como para que mi noticia la tirara para abajo? Y preguntas así. Y con Bella, me preguntaba si era amor lo que sentía por ella o si era otra cosa, algo pasajero. Examiné la reacción de ella al verme y parecía que no le había causado la más mínima conmoción, hasta llegué a creer que ella ni me había visto.

Concilié sueño a eso de las tres de la mañana, cuando me aburrí a mí mismo con mis pensamientos.


	15. Chapter 14

**XIV**

Alice

Otra mañana más. No sonreía culpa del sueño que me invadía. No pude dormir gracias a que me quedé toda la noche pensando en Edward y Bella. No me lo imaginaba, no me hacía la idea de que Ed gustara de Bella, mi peor pesadilla. Cuando mi hermano me lo contó suspiré absurdamente enojada sin razón alguna y le respondí sin ganas. No pude imaginarlo.

Caminé sin ganas, ya cambiada, hasta la mesa del comedor en la cual estaba el desayuno estaba servido, pero no comí nada. Esme notó mi humor y me preguntó que me pasaba pero le respondí que nada mintiendo con total naturalidad. No pude ni sonreír cuando vi a Renesmee con un rosa de color rojo terciopelo y de textura suave diciendo que se la había enviado un admirador secreto. Lamentablemente me esforcé por parecer interesada y le contesté:

- Que bueno, Nessie. ¿Quién será ese admirador?

- Alice, ¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo Renesmee algo enojada, creo que esperando más una escusa que una respuesta.

- Nada, malas noticias de parte de Edward, luego te lo contaré.- Dije mirando para abajo sintiéndome débil.

- Siempre a ti, siempre a ti. ¿Cuando me toca a mí?- Dijo sarcásticamente con un feroz suspiro, mostrando su enojo casi y rompiendo la rosa.

Me sentí mal, bueno… peor de lo que ya me sentía. Me daba vueltas la cabeza, aparte de que me dolía y mi panza tenía un hermoso nudo. Ignoré las palabras enfadadas de mi amiga y me marché a la enfermería. Me dijeron que lo mejor sería que me fuera a mi casa, así que llamé a Esme y le pedí que me viniera a buscar.

A los trece minutos, contados por mi total aburrimiento, Esme estaba en la puerta de la enfermería ayudándome a llegar al auto. Arrancamos, pero a los cinco minutos tuvimos que parar, para que pudiera vomitar. Creo que mi mamá estaba más verde que yo, porque ella de verdad sufría nuestras enfermedades.

Cambiamos de rumbo, ahora íbamos al hospital para que Carlisle, si estaba desocupado, me examinara. Esme seguía preguntándome como me sentía, y yo le respondía que bien sin poder engañarla. Cuando llegamos le consultamos a la recepcionista a dónde se encontraba Carlisle y ella, reconociendo a mi mamá, le dijo que estaba en la cafetería comiendo algo.

Nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería, que se encontraba al fondo del edificio. Efectivamente, Carlisle estaba allí. Estaba charlando con tres compañeros médicos y dos enfermeras. Esme me ordenó que me quedara cerca de la puerta por la que entramos, y se dirigió hacia mi padre. Apenas él la vio, se paró de la silla disculpándose y se le acercó. Los oí perfectamente, aunque hablaban en voz baja porque no era nada como para anunciar.

Miré a las enfermeras que se cuchicheaban algo entristecidas. _"…No, el Dr. Cullen no va a tener otro hijo así que no se preocupen demasiado…" _pensé. Sonreí de mi broma privada y volví a concentrarme en la conversación de mis padres. Simplemente, Esme, le decía a Carlisle que yo había vomitado y que me sentía mal.

Terminaron de hablar y me vinieron a buscar. Nos encaminamos hasta el despacho de mi papá, caminando despacio mientras sentía que me clavaban un cuchillo en la panza. Apenas llegamos comenzó a hacerme unos estudios, que dieron por resultado algo que empeoró mi estado de humor.

- Bueno, mi amor, Alice no tiene nada. Solo son unos retorcijones de panza producidos por el estrés. Alice, cariño, debes relajarte.- Dijo mi papá mirándome ahora.- Trata de no estresarte y de relajarte. No se si mañana deberías ir a la escuela, solo para que te puedas recuperar. Esme, ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Si, mi vida.- Dijo ella asintiendo.

- ¿No podré ir a la escuela? ¿Es una broma? No quiero faltar, ¿Qué voy a hacer en casa?- Dije protestando, tratando de que no sonara muy chocante para no lastimarlos.

- Bueno, sabes que no me gusta verte vomitando y mucho menos quiero que te sientas mal. Si el doctor dice que debes quedarte en casa, lo tienes que hacer sin importar que este doctor sea tu padre.- Respondió Esme.

Carlisle sonrió y se ofreció a quedarse conmigo hasta que viniera Ed, pero le dije que se quedara trabajando ya que tenía a mamá. Esme estuvo contenta de pasara conmigo un pedazo de la tarde. No sentamos a charlar, cuando estuvimos en casa, sobre temas de mujeres: chicos. Mi madre sacó el tema, haciendo que me sonrojara mientras veíamos televisión:

- Y… ¿No hay un chico que te llame la atención en la escuela?- Dijo sonriendo.

- Pues…- Suspiré tratando de decidir si contaba o no la historia- No, no me gusta nadie.

- Alice, se que me escondes algo, dímelo.- Dijo Esme amablemente.

Le sonreí tímidamente y lancé la historia sin pensarlo:

- Bueno, me gustaba Jasper.

- ¿El amigo de Ed?- Dijo sorprendida. Asentí y ella continuó- Es un chico muy agradable, pero ¿por qué dices "me _gustaba_"? ¿Ya no es así?

Le expliqué todo en más o menos cinco minutos. No le di muchos detalles y, cuando le conté lo de la pelea con Ed, se puso de mi lado. Volvimos a mirar televisión, haciendo zapping de vez en cuando hasta que Esme miró la hora y notó que ya era algo tarde. Se puso de pie y dijo apurada:

-Mi amor, voy a buscar a Rose y Em. Vuelvo para dejar a Rosalie y salgo a buscar a Ed. Es solo un segundo que te quedas sola.

- No te preocupes ma, solo es un segundo.- Dije para tranquilizarla.

Sonrió cariñosamente y se marchó. Escuché al Volvo, ahora el único auto sano ya que el Jeep aún estaba en el taller, arrancar y alejarse.

Apenas mi mamá se fue, me di cuenta de que necesitaba lo que habían hecho mis compañeros en clase hoy. Entonces le mandé un mensaje a mi mamá que decía:

"…_Debes pedirle las hojas de lo que se hizo hoy a Renesmee, Edward la conoce. Ella de seguro me las presta, o después la llamo…"_

Esme me contestó, al rato, diciéndome que no me preocupara por eso y que me relajara. Entonces para contentarla decidí bajar al ostentoso sótano.

El sótano era el lugar favorito de todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen, excepto claro yo. El gran sótano tenía unas paredes revestidas de un color verde claro y una entrada con una escalera pequeña, de unos cinco escalones. Estaba dividido en secciones. Estaba la sección de gimnasio, la favorita de Rosalie, la cual tenía una caminadora, pesas y cosas así. La sección de relax era mi favorita por eliminatoria. Tenía un plasma que se veía muy bien y unos puf muy cómodos, aparte de unas ciertas cosas que hacían que la mente se relajara. Luego estaba la sección de Ed, la de Emmett y la de Carlisle.

Me senté en mi puf de siempre y encendí el televisor. Puse una música de fondo y coloqué en su lugar cada una de las cosas de relajamiento, para luego poder relajarme. A los cinco minutos me quedé dormida. _"Bueno, Carlisle, me he relajado", _pensé.

Desperté gracias a que escuché gritar a alguien mi nombre. El grito pareció ser femenino, lleno de preocupación. A éste le siguieron otros gritos, que al parecer provenían de personas diferentes.

Me sentía desorientada, no sabía a donde estaba ni qué hacía allí. Me incorporé, mientras los gritos seguían, y noté que estaba sola en el sótano. Los gritos no cesaron, pero se me hicieron más familiares hasta que pude reconocer las voces de mi familia. Carlisle no gritaba mi nombre, pero Rosalie, Emmett, Esme y Edward si. Gritaban con desesperación, buscándome.

Miré hacia la puerta de entrada al sótano y descubrí que estaba cerrada. _"Claro, con razón me buscan", _pensé. Traté de salir de la habitación en la que estaba, para poder decirle a mi familia que estaba bien pero me paré en seco a escuchar atentamente la conversación que se daba lugar arriba.

- ¡Nunca más me voy sin mi hija! ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Debí haberla llevado conmigo!- Dijo mi mamá llorando.

- Ma, Emmett y yo ya vamos a buscarla afuera. No te desesperes, la encontraremos. – Dijo Rosalie.

- No, no está en el ártico.- Oí decir distante a Edward.

- Vamos Rose.- Dijo Emmett.

Corrí en silencio hasta la puerta y la abrí. Cerré los ojos, seguramente no era una escena linda de ver, y asomé mi cabeza tímidamente para afuera.

Nadie habló mientras yo salía del sótano en silencio y cabizbaja. Sentí que todos clavaban sus miradas en mí con furia. Cuando salí me llené de valor diciéndome _"Debes enfrentarte a la realidad. Si se enojan contigo tienen razón"_. Miré para adelante y los vi.

Rosalie y Esme se abrazaban, Emmett estaba a unos pasos de Rose y Edward en el pie de la escalera. Todos me miraban, pero no con odio sino con alivio. Respiré profundo y avancé. Solo di un paso, cuando Esme se abalanzó sobre mí desasiéndose de los brazos de Rose.

Aún había silencio. Un silencio incómodo. No había nada para decir.

Abracé con fuerza a mi mamá por un minuto. Luego ella se apartó para mirarme el rostro, y me dijo:

- ¿¡Dónde estabas! ¿Qué hacías ahí abajo? Nunca más vuelvas a asustarme así. ¿Sabes cuan preocupada me tenías?

- Ma, hice lo que me recetó el doctor. Me relajé en el lugar más tranquilo de la casa.

- Alice, odias el sótano. Es el único lugar de la casa en el cual jamás te buscaría.

- Si, lo se. Pero es el único lugar que puede relajarme de verdad. Es más, me relajé tanto que me dormí. Cuando me desperté los escuché buscándome y cuando oí que me iban a salir a buscar a la calle decidí salir.

En la sala solo habíamos quedado las mujeres de la familia. Me alejé de mi mamá y sonreí.

- Ya no me duele más la panza. Me recuperé, mañana voy a la escuela.- Dije.

- Oh, oh, oh, no. Tú te quedas en casa hasta que el doctor diga que puedes ir a la escuela.- Dijo Esme sonriendo.

No me causó gracia. Miré a Rosalie a quien se le iluminó el rostro.

- Ma, ¿podemos hacer un día de campo? Solo Emmett, Edward, Alice y yo. Estar al aire libre puede ayudar a la recuperación de Alice.

- Que buena idea, vamos a preparar todo.

Mi mamá y mi hermana se fueron, y yo no las seguí. Subí las escaleras para cambiarme de ropa, pues me sentía mojada. Edward estaba arriba, en el pasillo que conectaba nuestras habitaciones y el baño, al parecer esperándome. Traté de esquivarlo y seguir hasta mi pieza, pero me tomó del brazo y me abrazó.

- Nunca había estado más nervioso, preocupado y ansioso en mi vida. De verdad, ¿quién se puede imaginar que tú estarías en el sótano? Realmente me asustaste.- Dijo sin dejar de abrazarme.

- Bueno, creo que ahora tenemos que inventar un cartelito que se ponga en la entrada del sótano que diga: estoy aquí adentro.- Dije a la vez que con cuidado me zafaba de su abrazo.

- No te hagas la graciosa, no me causas gracia. Me dolió en el alma no poderte encontrar. ¿Sabes todas las ideas locas que se me ocurrieron a mí y a Esme sobre lo que te podría haber ocurrido? Te buscamos hasta en el baño. Ahora no te separarás de mí por días. Voy a faltar a clases.

- Edward, tienes que ir a la escuela y yo también. Me parece que todo esto es una exageración. Obvio que me refiero a lo de no dejarme faltar a clases porque me doliera la panza.

- Y vomitaste.- Dijo mi hermano interrumpiéndome. Me sorprendió que se supiera lo del vomito. De seguro sabía toda la historia.

- Si pero no me siento mal, debo ir a clases.

- No, no debes. Debes dormir, relajarte y tranquilizarte. Tú no eres de enfermarte, mucho menos de vomitar. Estás estresada, y eso es una enfermedad, faltarás a clases.

Negué con la cabeza y troté hasta mi pieza. Entré y cerré la puerta, pero esta se abrió dos segundos después dejando entrar a Ed a mi habitación.

- Pasa.- Dije sarcásticamente luego de que él se encontraba a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- Dijo mientras me observaba abrir la ventana y me acompañaba hasta mi cama.

- Bien.- Dije acostándome, mientras que mi hermano se sentaba.- Puras mala noticias. Lo mejor que me pasó es que Rosalie va a organizar un picnic.

- ¿Qué malas noticias?

- Renesmee está enojada y tiene razón. Luego lo de la escuela. Me vi obligada a ir al sótano y después me despierto y andan todos desesperados.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Primero… - _"maldecí a Bella",_ pensé a la vez que cerraba los ojos fingiendo que tenía algún dolor para que Ed se preocupara y luego los abrí de repente mientras continuaba- me retorcí de dolor, fui a la enfermería, al Volvo, vomité, fui al hospital, volví a casa, me senté a ver tele con Esme mientras charlábamos, le mandé un mensaje a mamá cuando se fue y luego bajé el sótano a relajarme hasta que me quedé dormida.

- Traje tus hojas. Luego nos ponemos a pasarlas.

- ¿Y vos que hiciste?

- Mmm…- Lo pensó un segundo y finalmente dijo:- Nada.

- Vamos, yo te conté _todo_ lo que hice.- _"Bueno, casi todo"_, me corregí en mi fuero interno.

- Está bien, en principal traté de acercarme a Bella.

Apenas terminó la frase, y dijo su nombre, comenzó a darme vueltas la cabeza. Sentí nauseas repentinamente y cerré los ojos haciendo la misma cara de dolor que antes, solo que ahora era verdad. Pero continué sin que me importara nada:

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hiciste?

- Em…, quise hablar con ella no sé porqué.- Sonrió.- y por eso me saqué los sesos tratando de inventar una excusa coherente para hablar con Bella. Se me ocurrió decirle que se había dejado un cuaderno en casa. Entonces, la busqué y al encontrarla la llamé para decirle mi excusa. Luego, fuimos a charlar al bar del cole. ¡Un día fantástico en ese punto!

- Ajam, que bueno.- Respondí sin entusiasmo.- ¿Y después que hiciste?

A esas alturas yo estaba verde gracias a que mis malestares habían empeorado. Sentía que el vomito ya estaba en camino para huir de mi cuerpo y el dolor de cabeza me dificultaba pensar. Hice otra mueca de dolor, ahora más pronunciada que las anteriores, haciendo que Edward fijara su atención en mí.

- ¿Alice? ¿Qué te duele?- Dijo él. Su voz me sonó distante, como si me estuviera hablando desde otra habitación lejana. Me sentí débil.

Apreté los ojos que tenía cerrados incapaz de responder. Traté de sonreírle para poder decir que no me dolía nada. Traté. Traté pero no pude, ya que me atacaron unas arcadas peores que hicieron que me sacudiera, literalmente.

No quise abrir los ojos, pero sabía que Ed tenía una cara de preocupado terrible. Quise hablarle, pero no salió palabra alguna de mis labios. Me retorcí llena de dolor a la vez que escuchaba gritara mi hermano: - ¡Esme! ¡Mamá! ¡Ma, llama ya a Carlisle! ¡Alguien que venga a quedarse con Alice! ¡Rápido!

Lloré, involuntariamente, sin saber porqué. Seguí retorciéndome de dolor, tratando de pedir ayuda. Entendí que Bella era lo que hacía que yo estuviera enferma. Me preocupaba el hecho de que _ella _tuviera muerto a mi hermano, a mi Edward.

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward!- Conseguí gritar. Pero mi garganta se quebró y más lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

- ¡Alice! Aquí estoy, aquí contigo. – Dijo él mientras algo me agarraba mi mano. Supuse que era su mano.

Pensé que iba a morir. Una parte de mí quería morir. Si moría no sufriría el dolor que estaba sufriendo. Me convenía morir. Pero no podía, ni quería, dejar a mi familia.

Mi cuerpo se helaba, tenía mucho frío. Quería que alguien me trajera algo para que el frío se extinguiera. Me podían prender fuego, así no sentiría frío y moriría.

Y… no reaccioné más. Pienso que entré en un trance extraño. No vi nada más que la oscuridad profunda de mi interior. No pude oír nada más, es más, no sabía si respiraba aún.

No pude medir el tiempo, ni la distancia, pero creo que a los cinco minutos de mi "desmayo" comencé a ver algo. Una luz blanca. Era el ápice de esperanza que me quedaba, pero sin duda me recordaba a todas las películas en las cuales se escucha "No vayas hacia la luz" y por eso no me quise acercar a aquella luz. Pero ella era tan atrayente. Me incentivaba a acercarme a ella, me invitaba a irme con ella.


	16. Chapter 15

**XV**

No lo evité. Me acerqué a la luz paso a paso caminando. Pero antes de llegar, algo me sacó a los empujones y me hizo abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vi me aterró. Me sentí totalmente confusa y estaba llena de miedo.

- ¡Alice!- Escuché gritar a Esme desde un rincón de la gran habitación de paredes blancas.

No hablé, no sonreí. La miré por dos segundos acercarse y luego dirigí mi mirada a otro lugar. Examiné la habitación. Definitivamente estaba en el hospital y toda mi familia, una enfermera y una doctora se encontraban allí. Luego me miré a mí misma. Tenía un suero enganchado en mi muñeca y al parecer habían usado esa maquinita que da choques eléctricos para despertarme. Más bien para reanimarme.

- Morí.- Susurré. Al parecer todos me escucharon, porque repentinamente se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a mi camilla.

- No, no hija. _Casi_ mueres.- Dijo Carlisle.- Pero la doctora te salvó. Todos juntos te salvamos.

- Es verdad lo de la luz. Ustedes debieron haberme gritado "No avances hacia la luz, Alice"- Dije, pero a nadie le causó gracia.

- Alice, debe de ser mi culpa. Hice algo mal.- Dijo Edward desde la punta, opuesta a mi cabeza, de la camilla.

- Vamos Edward, mírala. Está bien, deja de culparte. ¡No te responsabilices de algo que no has hecho!- Dijo Emmett, situado al lado de mi hermano mayor menor, enojado.

- Shh, no peleen ahora.- Dijo Rosalie con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien hija?- Dijo Esme, que estaba a mi lado el opuesto a Carlisle.

- Creo. Todo fue tan extraño.- respondí. Me volteé y miré a Carlisle, mi médico de cabecera.- ¿Cuánto?

- Cinco días a partir desde que te dejen salir de aquí, más o… más.- Dijo simplemente.

- ¿Cuándo?- Repetí, no enojada ni escéptica. Queriendo saber algo totalmente distinto.

- No sé, todo depende de cuan rápido progreses en tu recuperación.- Dijo nuevamente.

- ¿Qué he sufrido?- Pregunté, más interesada de lo que les hubiera gustado a mi familia.

Todos dudaron en responder, miré a Rosalie y ella se animó:

- Bueno, en realidad Alice yo no sé muy bien.

- ¿Carlisle?- Dije mirándolo.

- Primero un desmayo y luego entraste en coma. La doctora Tanner te reanimó. – Respondió.

- ¿Cómo te recuperas de un coma?- Pregunté.

- Alice, descansa. Basta de preguntas.- Dijo Rosalie dulcemente.

- No estoy cansada. Prefiero volver a lo de las preguntas.- Dije sonriendo y mirando a Rose.

- Alice, por favor. Duérmete.- Dijo Edward.

- No estoy cansada. No tengo sueño.- Repetí.

- Vamos, por favor. Por tu familia. Nos harás un bien a todos.- Dijo Emmett suplicante.

No respondí. Volteé mi cabeza y seguí examinando la sala. Llegué a aburrirme. Esme se había marchado con mis hermanos a casa y Carlisle se había quedado conmigo repitiendo de vez en cuando:

- Duerme.

Nunca le hacía caso, tenía todas las pilas puestas. En mi mente, para distraerme, había creado una historia. No era la mejor del mundo, pero cambiar cosas y hacer que con una palabra de más pudiera cambiar la vida de uno de mis personajes me entretenía demasiado.

A las ocho y media, volvió Esme a la sala blanca a estar conmigo. Le ordenó a Carlisle que se fuera a cuidar a mis hermanos y esté le obedeció. Se sentó a mi lado y me incentivó a charlar, capaz que se había olvidado de que debía dormir.

- Hola hija, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Dijo ella.

- Muy bien ma, me da gusto verte.

- Gracias, a mi también me da gusto que estés bien.

Sonreí.

- ¿Has dormido?- Dijo Esme. No, no se había olvidado lo de dormir.

- Ma, no me siento cansada. No dormiré hasta que me sienta cansada. ¿Qué hacen en casa?

- Nada, para serte sincera, ninguno habla. De vez en cuando encontré a Rose con ojos rojos, pero no puedo decirle nada. Yo también me siento como ella, pero debo ser fuerte para mantener a mis cuatro hijos.

- ¿Edward que hace?

- En realidad, se dirigió a su habitación a penas llegamos a casa. No dijo nada, ni siquiera bajó. Lo espié algunas veces y lo único que hacía era mirar la pared que conecta tu pieza con la de él.

- ¿Y Emmett?

- Bueno, él no se despegaba de mí. En realidad, yo esperaba ese comportamiento de Ed, pero que Em lo hiciera tampoco me extrañó. Un momento antes de que viniera, nos habíamos sentado a ver tele, en silencio, junto con Rose.

- Lamento haber provocado todo esto.

- Alice, no fuiste vos. No puedes culparlos, ninguno se siente bien. Lo único que me extraña de esta situación es que vos te sientas tan bien.

- Es que cuando uno nace, aparte de sentirse confuso está feliz de tener vida.

- ¿Por qué dices que has "nacido"?

- Porqué morí y si mueres y tienes vida significa que renaciste. Esa doctora me revivió. He nacido de nuevo.

- Alice no moriste.

- Mamá morí, vi la luz blanca y mientras me acercaba a ella me sacaron de ese túnel. Morí.

- Hablemos de otra cosa, vas a hacerme llorar.

- Bueno, ¿Por qué te comportas como si fueras Rose? No estas preocupada como yo esperaba.

- No tengo idea, Alice. Creo que si me altero demasiado te voy a alterar a vos, y eso puede traer consecuencias.

- Entiendo.- Cerré los ojos.

- ¿Quieres dormir?- Preguntó Esme en voz baja.

- No, me siento más cómoda sin toda esta luz.

- Puedo apagar la luz si quieres.

- No, estoy bien. Cerrar los ojos también me hace razonar mejor y me hace sentirme más fuerte.

- Bueno.

Pero a fin de cuentas no pude evitarlo, y me dormí.


	17. Chapter 16

**XVI**

Esa mañana era soleada. La recuerdo porque me sentí más viva de lo que me podría haber imaginado que me sentiría. Sonreí en casi todo momento y hasta llegué ha establecer un nuevo vínculo de amistad con una de las enfermeras que me revisaba cada tanto. Esme estaba sentada a mi lado cuando desperté pero, gracias a que en la noche me había despertado algunas veces, supe que ella no había pasado la noche conmigo.

Mis hermanos y Carlisle, pasaron a eso de las siete menos cuarto a visitarme. Yo a esa hora me encontraba desayunando. Edward me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí. Rosalie me dijo que luego de la escuela pasaría por aquí y se quedaría tanto como pudiera. Y Emmett me dijo que transcribiría las cosas que me mandaría Renesmee sobre lo trabajado, obviamente con la mano que no tenía yeso. Les agradecí a todos por lo que hacían por mí. Carlisle me informó que cada cuatro horas pasaría por aquí con la doctora, o sin ella, a ver el progreso de mi corazón.

A la tarde, una hora después de que Ed hubiera salido de la escuela y de que Esme me hubiera dejado, comenzaron mis primeras visitas, sin contar las veces en las cuales había venido Carlisle. La primera se trató de Rose, quien me dijo que los demás estaban afuera y que entrarían de a uno. Charlamos unos siete u ocho minutos y luego ella dejó pasar a la siguiente visita.

El próximo era Emmett, con quien me reí mucho. Me dijo como se sintió el día del accidente y el día en el hospital, hasta me contó como se había sentido cuando le pusieron el yeso. Y yo a él le conté mis síntomas antes del desmayo y mi experiencia en túnel que llevaba a la luz. Luego me dejó y le dio paso a Edward.

Mi hermano mayor menor me dijo que mi sorpresa esperaba afuera. Charlamos un rato más largo del que había charlado con las otras visitas. Esquivé toda conversación que tuviera que ver con Isabella Swan porque descubrí que ella era la que me enfermaba, literalmente. Fue la charla que más se basó en mí ya que, con mis otras visitas, yo era la que quería saber como habían estado mis visitantes, pero con Edward todo se trataba de mí.

Cuando salió entró mi sorpresa. La sorpresa me llenó de profunda alegría, tanta que casi lloro. Se trataba de Renesmee. Ella me había venido a visitar al hospital a pedido de Ed.

- ¡Por Dios amiga, cuando me dijeron qué te había pasado casi muero!- Dijo a penas me vio.

- Morí, Renesmee.- Dije, simplemente.- Y ahora revivo.

- Perdón por haberte dicho que todo se trataba de ti y haberme enojado.

- No importa amiga, tenías razón.

- No, solo exageré es que estaba muy sacada con lo de mi admirador secreto y ver que no te interesaba me hizo sentir enojada.

- Nessie, ¿sabes ya quien es tu admirador secreto?

- No, pero creo que es ¡Jacob! Bueno en realidad me gustaría que fuera Jacob, no creo que sea él.

- ¡Vamos, puede ser!

- Todos pueden ser. Cada uno de los chicos de la escuela.

- Tienes razón.

Nos quedamos charlando un rato más, no más que lo que estuve con Ed pero si mucho. Luego Ness se asomó por la puerta e hizo entrar a otra sorpresa, pero mi amiga no se marchó, solo se alejó y se ubicó en una esquina de la habitación.

Mi nuevo visitante, otra parte de mi sorpresa, era Jasper. Bueno, no fue feo verlo, me alegró que estuviera allí pero tampoco me puso tan feliz como lo hizo Renesmee.

- Hola Alice.- Dijo él tímidamente.

- ¡Hola Jasper! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, Edward estaba tan preocupado por vos que no paró de hablar sobre tu estado todo el día, entonces le pedí venir para verte. No te enfades.

- ¿Enfadarme? ¡Estoy feliz de verte!

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro, me habría enfadado si estuviera en mi otra vida, pero yo he muerto y he renacido. ¡Soy una nueva Alice! Una que no tienes rencores.

- ¿Has muerto? Edward dijo que decías eso, pero no le creí. ¿Enserio has muerto?

- Vi la luz. Caminé hacia ella. Pero antes de llegar a tocarla y morir me reanimaron. Morí.

También charlé animadamente con Jasper. No cambié en mi postura de decirle, a Jasper, Jasper y no Jazz, pero igual la pasé bien con él. Su timidez desapareció rápido y su confianza me hizo sentir cómoda. No paramos de reírnos, como solíamos hacer en mi otra vida. Renesmee se unió a nosotros y luego ambos se fueron.

Luego de ellos entró Esme, mi última visita. Ella no me obligó a hablar, no me insistió en mantener una charla con ella. Lo único que dijo fue:

- Te ves cansada, duerme por favor.

- No estoy cansada, estoy bien, bien, bien.- Dije con tono humorístico moviendo la muñeca con el suero de un lado a otro. Esme rió y me corrió el pelo de la frente.

- Duerme, mi princesa.- Dijo.

No renegué, solo cerré los ojos y me dormí.

Mi sueño fue algo extraño, y no comprendí la mitad de él.

En mi sueño estaba Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Esme, Renesmee y Jasper. Los vi a todos charlando a gusto, sobre un tema cualquiera. Todos reían de los chistes de todos, pero cada vez que yo me hacía la graciosa todos me miraban con una cara despreciativa y me ignoraban. No aguanté mucho, no me sentía cómoda en esa charla, así que me levanté y me marché.

Caminé por horas, en busca de algo, pero no se que. Me alejé demasiado. Y cuando pensé que ya era demasiado lejos y volteé no vi más que la oscuridad pura. Me asusté mucho. Luego comencé a oír voces, voces que me llamaban.

- Alice, Alice, Alice.- Gritaban desesperadamente. Pero después los gritos cesaron y apareció atrás de mí un destello de luz. Caminé hasta la luz.

Cuando me encontré cerca de ese destello, descubrí algo que me horrorizó…

…El destello iluminaba los huesos de la gente que había nombrado, todos estaban allí, muertos. Solo yo quedaba, sola entre la oscuridad. No había nadie, y pensé que me iban a matar a mí también ya que los otros ya habían sido matados. Luego, algo atrás mío me llamó la atención y al darme vuelta vi un cuchillo que se acercaba, sin dueño y sin mano que lo sostuviera, a mí. Grité ahogadamente y me desperté.


	18. Chapter 17

**XVII**

Despertar significó un alivio. Descubrí que estaba llorando y sudando al abrir los ojos. Mi mamá no estaba, y lo único que veía era oscuridad. Quería dormir, pero si cerraba los ojos me encontraría con la continuación de ese espantoso sueño. La oscuridad en la que ahora me veía sumergida me aterraba, en cualquier momento podría aparecer el destello de luz. Lo peor es que, aún sabiendo que estaba despierta, no podía diferenciar la oscuridad de mi mente con la de afuera y entonces sin darme cuenta podría dormirme y aparecer en ese sueño.

Ahora, que el eco de mi grito se había acabado, el silencio era aterrador. Pero en medio de ese silencio y esa oscuridad apareció una luz y todo fue visible. Me aterré cuando se prendió la luz, pero luego me calmé.

La enfermera que prendió la luz de la sala blanca, corrió a mi lado cuando notó el acelerado ritmo de mi corazón.

- ¿Qué pasa nena? No te preocupes, todo está bien. Relájate.- Dijo ella acariciándome la frente.

- Tuve una pesadilla.- Conseguí decir a la vez que respiraba profundo.

La enfermera me prometió que se quedaría conmigo hasta que me durmiera. A los segundos logré dormirme sin miedo a que volviera a encontrarme en el sueño.

Eso fue lo último que recuerdo de ese día, ya que lo otro no fue nada interesante. Pasaron tres días más y me dejaron salir del hospital. Todos en la familia sonreían y me ayudaban más de lo necesario. Carlisle faltó al trabajo para quedarse conmigo y Esme, y Ed faltó los primeros dos días después de que yo salí del hospital. Obvio que mi hermano quería faltar hasta que me recupere pero mis padres, benditos sean, no lo dejaron.

Rosalie y Emmett se encargaban de dejar descansar a mis padres cuando llegaban a casa, cuidándome. Ninguno buscaba sacar tema de conversación por lo que esos siete días sin ir a clases fueron calmados y silenciosos. Ya me había acostumbrado a ser mimada en todas las formas, pero quería volver a ir a clases.

Renesmee, Elealzar, Jasper y Ben me visitaron dos veces en esa semana. Con ellos los días eran más animados, y lo único que se escuchaban eran nuestras risas. De vez en cuando Rosalie o Esme les pedían a mis amigos que trataran de ser algo más calmados por mi salud y ellos le hacían caso. Me alegró mucho que ellos me vinieran a ver y también me alegró saber que Elealzar y Ben, aunque no pudieron ir al hospital, se habían preocupado mucho por mí.

Al parecer, Nessie, había recibido más regalos de su admirador secreto y ella ahora apostaba a su compañero de trabajo de biología, Diego. Para ella era Diego porque, hasta lo que ella conocía de él, era una clase de chico al cual se puede esperar esa clase de regalos.

Esme no me dejaba salir sola de la casa, ni siquiera me dejaba andar por la casa sola. Cuando ella se iba a buscar a mis hermanos al colegio me llevaba en el asiento de adelante con ella. No me dejaba sola en ningún momento.

Esos diez días fueron mucho más lindos de lo que pensé. Me divertí y la pasé mejor de lo que habría creído. Pero cuando me dijeron que al día siguiente volvería a clases no pude evitar saltar de la alegría. Todos rieron, pero a mí no me importó. Festejé por unos minutos y luego corrí a mi habitación a preparar la mochila. Edward me acompañó, su le de no alejarme de él seguía en pie.

- Bueno, todo vuelve a ser normal.- Dijo suspirando desde la puerta de mi pieza.

- No, el miedo no se va a ir. Esme va a tardar años en dejarme volver a andar por cualquier lugar sola y todos van a tener cuidado conmigo desde ahora en más, hasta mis compañeros.- le corregí preparando mi mochila.

- Si, pero no me refería a eso. Vas a ir a clases después de diez días, entonces volverías con tu rutina diaria.

- Creo que tienes razón. No me dejarás sola, ¿verdad?

- Creo que tienes razón.- Dijo.

Entonces cada uno se fue a su pieza y nos dormimos.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté más temprano de la cuenta para comenzar mi nueva-vieja rutina. Estaba tan entusiasmada que, en ocasiones, Esme me decía que me calmara, por mi salud. Hice todo ultra rápido, haciendo que el resto de mi familia se viera como un caracol en comparación. Luego, faltando como media hora para la hora de entrada a clases, salimos en dirección a la escuela.

En ese día hubo cinco acontecimientos anormales:

Mi obvio entusiasmo por tener clases.

Todos mis amigos estaban siempre pegados a mi lado.

Mis compañeros y algunos maestros me dieron una bienvenida amistosa. De seguro toda la escuela conocía lo que me había pasado.

Podía hablar, ver, oír… todo lo que se tratase a Bella ya no me hacía mal.

Edward se había pegado, más de lo que creía posible, a Bella. La invitaba a sentarse y a charlar con nosotros y en varias ocasiones la tomaba de la mano.

Mis amigos parecían acostumbrados a este comportamiento entre ellos dos, ya no les importaba que Bella estuviera presente y la invitaban a sumarse cuando ella dudaba. Es como si la quisieran tanto como a cualquier otro. Claro que Renesmee mostraba no ser tan abierta a su prima y, al parecer, no estaba muy de acuerdo a que ella se uniese a nuestro "grupo".

En el segundo recreo le pregunté a Ness qué pasaba entre Bella y Edward, y su respuesta me tomó desprevenida. Era lo último que me imaginaba, lo último que quería que pasara.

- Son novios desde hace tres o cuatro días.- Respondió mi amiga haciendo una cara de disgusto.- ¿No te lo dijo?

- Renesmee, ella me enferma literalmente. Morí a causa de que mi hermano hablaba de ella, te lo juro. Creo que él también se dio cuenta y por eso no me dijo, lo voy a hablar con él.

- ¿No sabías?

- No, Ness. Ni enterada.

- Y… ¿Por qué tan clamada?

- Porque si me altero, muero. Bueno, no se si voy a morir, morir, pero puede pasarme algo grave.

Luego, cuando regresamos a la ronda a donde estaban nuestros amigos y Bella, nos sentamos e hicimos como si nada. Yo actué como si no me invadiera una profunda ira, como si no quisiera matar a alguien y, en cambio, sonreí y charlé.

Renesmee actuó de lo más normal, con sus caras de disgusto cada vez que Bella se metía en la conversación.

Así, aparte de clases aburridas que ya extrañaba, pasé mi día escolar. Mi primer día escolar.

Al llegar a casa me tiré sobre el sillón del living, tiré mi mochila al suelo, y cerré los ojos mientras me frotaba las sienes. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con la mirada curiosa de Ed.

- ¿Qué haces?- Me dijo sonriendo.

- Tranquilizarme.

Su mirada se volvió preocupada, y rápidamente se sentó en uno de los apoyabrazos del sillón, ya que yo ocupaba todo el lugar para sentarse.

- ¿Te sentiste mal?- Dijo.

- No.- Respondí simplemente con los ojos cerrados. _"Mentirosa",_ pensé.

- Y… ¿Si me dices la verdad?- Dijo descubriendo mi engaño.

- Bueno, no me sentí mal de enfermedad. Solo de ánimo. Nada como para preocuparse.- Dije aún sin ver nada más que la oscuridad de mi subconsciente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Nada para preocuparse? ¿Estás loca? Quiero seguirte, si te sientes mal quiero saberlo, no importa si es de enfermedad o no.

- ¿Y Esme?- Dije tratando de escapar de su pregunta.

- Fue a comprar con Rosalie, Emmett está en casa de un amigo. Prometí cuidarte. Volvamos a tu estado de ánimo.

- Primera vez que Esme me deja sola. Creí que eso tardaría más tiempo. ¿Cómo la convenciste?

- ¡Alice, no evites la pregunta! ¡Eso hace que quiera saber más que pasó que te sentiste mal!

- ¿Puedes responderme hermano?

Respiró hondo, haciendo que yo abra mis ojos para verlo, y luego dijo:

- Siéntate bien.

Obedecí inmediatamente.

- Ahora, si yo te respondo ¿vos me respondes a mí?

- Claro que no.- Dije en tono de enfado, aunque no estuviera enojada.

- Entonces no te responderé.

- No importa, no es cosa de vida o muerte

Apenas terminé de decir eso, me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Ed parándose.

- A dormir, tal vez tenga suerte y todo esto sea solo una… un sueño.- Dije olvidándome de decir, en vez de sueño, pesadilla.

Subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta grité:

- ¡Ni te atrevas a seguirme!

Pero Edward se encontraba a mitad de camino y, al escuchar mi grito, no frenó. Bufé y cerré la puerta para luego tirarme en mi cama. Apoyé la cabeza en mi almohada blanca y cerré los ojos. Escuché en silencio mi respiración, hasta que ese silencio fue interrumpido por la puerta al abrirse y seguida del sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban a mí.

- Vete.- Dije en vos baja.

- No hasta obtener mi respuesta.- Respondió con un susurro que pude oír claramente.

- Sabes que no te responderé.

- En realidad pienso que puedo sacarte la respuesta.

Medité durante un segundo y consideré una nueva opción que nos mantendría más o menos felices a ambos.

- Hagamos un trato.- Dije aún con los ojos cerrados, presintiendo que ahora él estaría sonriendo victoriosamente.

- Te escucho.- Dijo.

- Te respondo, solo si tu antes respondes mis preguntas.

- Está bien. Pregunta.

- ¿Por qué?- Dije mientras abría los ojos y me sentaba en el borde de mi cama.

- Por qué, ¿qué?- Dijo a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

- Alice, por favor. Sabes que no sé a que te refieres.

- Atajo. Atajo de ambos.- Respondí tratando de confundirlo aún más.

- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que no te dije?

- Imagínatelo, piensa que puede ser.

Quedamos en silencio un minuto eterno y luego el dijo:

- Ya me imagino. Ahora mata a mi hipótesis.

- Con gusto. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con Bella?

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Atajos no, Edward. Limítate a responder mi pregunta.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

- Porque llegué a una conclusión sobe ella… y vos.- Dijo.

- Ah, entonces descubriste que ella me enferma y que morí gracias a ella. Bienvenido al mundo de las respuestas, ¿puedes hacer que yo entre también? Atajos no, Edward.

- Si, porque ella te logra enfermar de algún modo. No entiendo porqué es. Cuando se me aclararon cosas como que vos y ella no se llevan bien y que gracias a mí, por hablar de ella, casi mueres no podía seguir hablándote de ella.

- Bueno, ahora puedo hablar perfectamente de ella.

- Lo noté hoy. Perdón por no haberte dicho esto pero lo hice por tu salud. – Dijo.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Si.

- ¿Me respondes porqué te sentiste mal?

- Es que me sentí enfadada contigo por no haberme dicho esto. Entonces me sentí mal, enojada cuenta como mal.

- ¿Quién te dijo que Bella y yo salimos?

- Jamás te lo diré. No echaré de cara a esa persona. Ahora responde tú. ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde hace cuatro días.

- ¿Y desde hace cuatro días que Bella se junta con nuestros amigos?

- No, se junta con nosotros desde hace seis días. Al principio fue duro, pero ahora creo que todo se balanceó.

- Yo no lo creo. Ella no me quiere, va a haber mala química entre nosotras. Tención en el ambiente. Y a Renesmee no la convence que ella se junte con nosotros.

- Lo sé, no soy ciego, veo sus caras.

- No hagas que mi amiga sufra eso.

- No sabes que me pides.

- Cierto, no lo sé. ¿Me vas a hacer elegir entre mi mejor amiga y mi hermano? No sé si ganarías, Edward.

Para mi suerte, al terminar la frase se sintió el sonido del motor del Volvo afuera. Corrí hasta la puerta principal a esperar que entraran mis familiares. Cuando llegué la puerta ya estaba abierta y estaba dando paso a Esme, la primera en entrar.

- Hola, Alice. ¿Cómo estas?- Dijo Esme al tiempo que se acercaba a mí.

La abracé y le respondí:

- Bien, Ed es un buen niñero. No se despegó de mí en ningún momento.

- ¡Hola! - Dijeron al unísono Rosalie y Emmett.

- ¡Hola! - Respondí con entusiasmo a la vez que me despegaba de mi mamá.

No me había percatado de qué hora era hasta ese momento, pero cuando vi el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes del living quedé sorprendida. ¿Ya eran las nueve y media de la noche? Casi que no había hecho nada.

- Linda siestita te pegaste hermana. No parece muy cómodo el sillón.- Dijo Emmett en broma mientras se dirigía a la cocina a dejar unas bolsas.

- ¿Eh?- Respondí sin comprender. Caminé hasta la cocina, donde mi hermano mayor se dio vuelta y me miró.

- Te dormiste apenas llegamos a casa. Te tiraste en el sillón y dormiste un largo rato.- Dijo él.

- No, estaba meditando.- Dije.

- Se ve que te aburriste de meditar, porque te llamamos un par de veces y no respondiste.

- Wow, de verdad no me di cuenta que me dormí.

- Bueno, a poner la mesa.- Dijo Rosalie en voz alta, como llamando a toda la familia.

En un segundo se apareció Edward arriba de las escaleras y comenzó a ayudar. Esme ya estaba poniendo el mantel, Rosalie llevaba los platos y Emmett los cubiertos, me apresuré a ayudar para que en un minuto estuviera lista la mesa.

Cenamos unos deliciosos ravioles con salsa, al especial estilo Emmett.

- ¿Qué han hecho hoy?- Dije con entusiasmo antes de meterme a la boca otros dos ravioles.

- Fuimos al médico, a revisar a Rose y a ver cuando me tendrían que sacar el yeso.- Dijo Emmett.

- Ah, ¿Cuándo te lo sacan?- Pregunté.

- Dentro de una semana, estoy muy ansioso por poder llevarlos de vuelta a casa después de la escuela.- Contestó Emmett.

- ¡Se me había olvidado! El Jeep sale dentro de tres días del taller.- Dijo Esme.

Esa fue toda la charla que tuvimos. Y, al terminar de cenar, de levantar la mesa y de que me bañara, me fui a dormir.

Dormir fue una tarea complicada esa noche, todavía sigo sin saber porqué. Después de dar miles de vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir decidí bajar a tomar un baso con agua.

Y ocurrió lo que yo llamo: el susto más grande de mi vida.

Carlisle estaba trabajando hasta tarde para compensar que había pedido en el trabajo para quedarse conmigo en casa. Ya me había olvidado de eso cuando bajé por el baso de agua a las tres de la mañana. Estaba en el pie de la escalera cuando la puerta principal se abrió silenciosamente. Mi corazón latió rápidamente por minutos, bombeó sangre a mil. No puedo recordar a qué le tuve miedo, solo grité y caí al suelo, asustada, desmayada.

**Lamento mucho haberme demorado en compensación le dejo tres caps. Y la proposición de qe alguien sea mi beta para Las amistades de la infancia vuelven, mi mente esta bloqueada! Grax por esperarme!**

**Bss**


	19. Chapter 18

**XVIII**

Recuerdo haber visto el pie de la escalera, antes de tocar suelo, y también me acuerdo de que pegué un grito de espanto terrible. Pero solamente eso.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré nuevamente en mi infierno. Desperté y estaba de nuevo en la sala blanca, atada a mil cables, sin mi ropa.

- ¡Maldición!- Grité enojada.

- Alice, cálmate. ¿Qué va mal?- Dijo Edward, el único que se encontraba en la sala aparte de mí.

- ¿¡Por qué estoy aquí de nuevo!- Grité furiosa.

- Cálmate, cálmate. Te explicaré si te clamas.- Dijo en voz baja al lado mío, con expresión preocupada.

Me tranquilicé, cerré los ojos y suspiré profundamente. Luego volví a hablar, pausada y tranquilamente:

- ¿Por qué me encuentro en el hospital nuevamente?

- Te desmayaste, me sorprende que Esme no esté a tu lado recuperándose de un ataque cardíaco.- Respondió susurrando de nuevo, con vos tranquilizante.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- No se, nadie sabe. Lo que cuenta Carlisle es que apenas entró escuchó un grito que se supone que fue tuyo y que apenas dirigió su mirada a la escalera estabas tirada en el suelo, desmayada. Esme, apenas él te vio en el suelo, estaba afuera de su habitación y, al ver a Carlisle, corrió hasta él y casi muere al verte. Todavía está mal.

-Rosalie dice que escuchó un grito fuerte y que salió a ver de donde provenía, entonces vio a Carlisle que te miraba tirada en el suelo y después de un momento se apareció Esme. Emmett dice que escuchó el grito, pero fue lo suficientemente vago como para no levantarse y seguir durmiendo, luego Esme lo despertó.

- ¿Y cual es tu versión de la historia?- Dije.

- Bueno, yo solo sé que no podías dormir porqué te espié en secreto y noté que dabas vueltas. Después escuché pasos silenciosos afuera de mi pieza y luego el grito. Salí rápidamente a ver y ahí estabas, fui tan rápido que ni Carlisle, ni Rosalie, ni Esme me vieron. Apenas te vi volví a mi pieza y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, porque me imaginé lo peor.

- ¿Qué imaginaste?

- Que… habías,… muerto. Ahora cuenta que pasó.

Antes de que Ed comenzara a hablar no recordaba que había pasado, pero ahora, al escuchar las diversas versiones, me acordaba perfectamente de lo que había pasado.

- Bueno, no podía dormir asique decidí bajar a tomar agua. ¿Recuerdas que Carlisle trabaja horas extras para devolver las horas que pidió prestadas para quedarse conmigo?- Dije y, al formular mi pregunta, Ed asintió.- cuando bajé a tomar agua olvidé por completo que él llegaba tarde. Justo dio la casualidad que en el momento en el que me encontraba en el pie de la escalera llegó Carlisle. No se que me ocurrió, no esperé que esa puerta se abriera, entonces grité del horror y me desmayé. Despierto y me encuentro de vuelta aquí.

- Voy a decirle a Esme que has despertado, y dejaré que entre a verte.

- ¿Te vas?

- Si, pero volveré. Debo comer.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las once.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿De la noche?

- Si, has estado desmayada mucho tiempo.

- Un día.- Susurré pensativa.

- No, tres, Alice.

Casi muero al oír eso, TRES DÍAS "durmiendo".

- Edward, si es una broma no es graciosa.- Dije enojada, a la vez que los pitidos, del aparato que llevaba mi ritmo cardíaco, se aceleraban.

- Cálmate, fue una broma. Te desmayaste hoy a la madrugada. Ninguno durmió tranquilo. Y yo no quince desayunar para quedarme contigo. Ahora que has despertado puedo ir a comer algo.

- Cuando salga de aquí, te mataré.

Reprimió una sonrisa y me dio un beso en el cachete, luego se fue dejándome completamente sola. Ahora la habitación blanca era más grande y en ella había una pisca de soledad. Me sentí triste y confusa. ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? Lo único que había pasado es que mi hermano se había ido, volvería. Me prometió que volvería. Entonces me agarró una ola de preocupación, desesperación y duda. ¿Volvería Edward? ¿Iba a cumplir su promesa?

El reloj decía que habían pasado tres minutos, desde que Edward se había ido hasta que entró Esme, pero no pude creerle. Si eso habían sido tres minutos, estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Me pareció que fueron tres horas en vez de tres minutos. Pero, en fin, Esme había venido a visitarme.

Esme tenía los ojos rojos cuando entró a la habitación blanca, y al verme no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar, creo que de nuevo. Se la veía destrozada, como si no hubiera dormido desde que me desmayé. Tenía unas ojeras grandes y pronunciadas debajo de sus rojos e hinchado ojos. Trataba de sonreír cada tanto, pero era imposible que lo lograra. Me preguntó que había pasado, le conté y luego nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

- ¿A dónde están Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y Carlisle?- Le pregunté a mi mamá luego de un rato.

- Se fueron hace un ratito a casa. Edward tenía que comer algo y Rose se niega a separarse de él. Em no se separa de Rose y Carlisle tiene que andar detrás de ellos por las dudas. No han dormido casi nada, solo durmieron si aprovecharon a cerrar los ojos mientras veníamos aquí.

- Te ves cansada.

- No he podido dormir desde que te vi en el suelo, tampoco quise dormir hasta que supiera y viera que estabas bien.

- Ma, deja de preocuparte por mí, ahora estoy bajo el cuidado de muchas enfermeras.

- Alice, cada vez que me descuido te pasa algo.

- Mami, era de noche. No podías hacer hecho nada porque estabas en tu pieza, durmiendo.

- Entonces dormirás con Ed desde ahora. Solo por unos meses.

Quedé boquiabierta. ¿EH? ¿Yo, dormir con Ed?

- ¿Por qué?- Dije atónita.

- Por si acaso, lo decidí hace un rato y lo charlé con Carlisle. No estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero al final accedió. Transferirás tu cama a la pieza de Ed y dormirás ahí. Compraré un sillón para que coloques en tu habitación cuando no tengas cama, entonces podrás utilizar ese lugar para algo. Lo que quieras.

- Esme, creo que es una exageración. Puedo mantenerme en vida sin que nadie me controle.

- No lo has demostrado. Alice, cariño, ya está decidido. Cuando vayas a casa, ya estará hecho el cambio.

No respondí, cerré los ojos y dije:

- Chau. Voy a dormir.

- Chau.- Dijo mi mamá, guardando silencio luego de haber pronunciado esas palabras.

Traté de dormir, con éxito.


	20. Chapter 19

**XIX**

Me dejaron salir del hospital después de una semana, cuando se aseguraron que yo ya estaba bien. Pero esa semana en la que tuve que estar todo el día acostada me fue mucho más larga de lo que estoy segura que fue. Las horas parecían años y ni imaginar los días. Y cuando me dejaron salir no pude evitar volver a "danzar" al caminar y hablar con una nota musical.

En mi familia solo había dos sentimientos, alegría y preocupación. Me prohibieron hacer muchas cosas para cuidarme, desde cosas con sentido hasta cosas totalmente patéticas, pero no pude quejarme ya que cada vez que demostraba mi disgusto me decían "Es por tu salud".

En efecto, como había dicho Esme, cuando llegué a mi casa mi cama ya no estaba en la pieza que debería ser mía. Edward parecía estar de acuerdo a que durmiera con él. Pero, mi pieza no se veía muy vacía, ya que Esme había cumplido con su promesa de comprarme un sillón. El gran sillón era blanco y combinaba perfectamente con los demás muebles de mi habitación. Mi mamá había dejado diversos regalos para mí, como cuadros y flores, para que adornara todo lo que quisiera.

En el día estaba siempre en mi pieza o en el patio, que por alguna razón me llenaba de paz, protegida por algún familiar mío. A la noche protestaba y luego, para no dañar mucho los sentimientos de mis padres, refunfuñaba hasta llegar a la habitación de Edward y dormirme.

Para que se me pudiera proteger bien y que todos pudieran estar conmigo haciendo que no me sintiera sofocada, a Carlisle se le ocurrió una idea. Se le ocurrió poner horarios para estar conmigo, hací todos se turnarían para cuidarme, lo que no me permitía estar nunca sola.

Los horarios estaban escritos en un papel y, en éste, decía así:

Turnos para cuidar a Alice:

Carlisle: Desde las 19:00 hs. hasta el turno de Esme.

Esme: Desde que Alice despierta hasta que vuelve del colegio.

Emmett: Siempre que se requiera salir de la casa.

Rosalie: Desde que Alice regresa a casa hasta las 18:00.

Edward: Desde las 18:00 hasta las 19:00.

Bueno, las horas de Esme estaban en un horario en el cual yo no estaba porque mi familia no quería que ella estuviera mucho tiempo, aparte si me sucedía algo en la escuela ella era la responsable de ir a buscarme y cuidarme porque era su turno.

A Emmett ya le habían sacado el yeso y el Jeep funcionaba de nuevo, por eso él se encargaba de llevarme a diversos lugares. Sinceramente, ya que su turno lo había elegido él, Emmett era un vago. Se eligió el turno más excepcional y el que menos tiempo y esfuerzo requería, pero yo no quería pasar de un determinado horario a otro con Em solo porque no nos habíamos amigado demasiado.

El turno de Rosalie era indudablemente mi favorito, ella no me presionaba para charlar y no me preguntaba constantemente como me sentía. Dos o tres veces al día debía sacar tema a conversación, pero siempre eran preguntas sobre mí. Con Rose lo único que hacía era pedir consejos, conversar, leer y mirar televisión, una rutina agradable.

Pero, definitivamente, desde las 18:00 hasta las 19:00 el tiempo se volvía pesado. Edward vivía preguntándome como me sentía, la mayoría de las charlas eran peleas y siempre recordábamos algo del pasado que hacía que no nos habláramos por veinte minutos. Las veces que no peleábamos era porque yo le hacía una pregunta de respuesta simple o él me la hacía a mí. Hablaba mucho de Bella, hasta tal punto que yo tenía que decirle que quería dormir un segundo y subía a su habitación, que ahora era nuestra, a fingir que dormía.

A los tres días de haber salido del hospital, caprichosamente, pedí que me dejaran ir al colegio y mis padres accedieron.

La noche anterior a lo que sería volver a clases, después de doce días más o menos de no ir, no pude dormir. Asique, por miedo a que pudiera desmayarme, decidí alertar a Edward de que estaba despierta, aunque era el turno de Carlisle de cuidarme.

- Edward, Edward.- Susurré en vos baja arrodillada al lado de la cabeza de Ed.

- ¿Mmm?- Contestó vagamente ya que no estaba ni despierto ni dormido.

- Por favor, despierta. No puedo dormir.- Dije susurrando aún.

- Ok.- Respondió al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza de la almohada y se refregaba los ojos.

En un segundo se sentó en la cama y yo me senté a su lado.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Susurró mirándome.

- No se, quiero dormirme pero el sueño no me llega.- Respondí.

- Bueno, cuando te decidas me decís. A mí no se me ocurre nada.

- Tampoco a mí. Pero no te duermas, temo que me pueda pasar algo.

- Alice no dormiré, yo también temo que te pase algo. Me quedaré despierto por…- Dijo, pero lo interrumpí adivinando que iba a decir y al final ambos dijimos al mismo tiempo:

- …tu salud.

Luego de eso ninguno dijo nada, y recuerdo haberme ido a mi cama porqué sentía frío y, sin querer, dormirme viendo a Ed.


	21. Chapter 20

**XX**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté sin el menor entusiasmo. Me sentía cansada ya que me había dormido recién a las cuatro de la mañana. Mi mamá, la encargada de mí en esas horas, alertó en mí el poco entusiasmo y me preguntó:

- Alice, cariño, ¿no quieres ir a la escuela?

- Si quiero ma, solo que ayer no pude dormir.- Contesté

- ¿Estas cansada?

- Si.

- No vayas hoy al cole.- Me dijo en tono amoroso.

- Mami, quiero ir. Por favor, quiero ir.

Accedió dudosa, pero accedió. Al llegar a la escuela, todos me rodearon y me hicieron contar la historia de que me había pasado diez millones de veces.

Nadie me dejaba respirar, era muy sofocante estar en clases y también salir a los recreos. Pero, aparte de todo eso, me encantaba poder pasar tiempo con Renesmee, Jasper, Elealzar y Ben.

Renesmee me hacía sentir bien, me daba consejos y me hacía acordar a Rosalie. Mi mejor amiga no dejaba de recordarme, sin darse cuenta, lo que me gustaba de ir a clases, pasar los recreos con amigos.

Jasper me hacía reír todo el tiempo, se hacía el serio de vez en cuando, pero siempre buscaba la manera de hacerme reír. Pero a pesar de que ya lo quería como un mejor amigo a Jasper, me negué a decirle Jazz.

Elealzar me acompañaba en los momentos en los que pedía algo de paz. Solo él era lo suficiente tímido como para hacerme descansar del sofocamiento por preocupación de todos los demás. Pero, aunque sea tímido, siempre me hacía charlar. Me hacía preguntas simples y a veces me hacía reír, pero no como Jasper.

Ben siempre estaba cuando hacíamos la ronda de amigos en el recreo, para hablarme y animarme. Creo que él era más el tipo de amigos que remplazan a las chicas cuando sos una nena solitaria y ninguna chica te quiere. Pasé por eso cuando tenía seis años y tuve un amiguito que se llamaba Michael y me hacía sentir como ahora me hace sentir Ben. Yo sabía que cuando me gustara un chico Ben sería el único que podría decirme como hacer para conquistarlo.

En cuanto a Edward y Bella, seguían sentándose con nosotros y charlando, pero ahora se los veía más tortolitos. Ahora iban a todas partes de la mano, Ed llegaba a acercarse demasiado a Bella y noté celos en muchas chicas, incluyendo a las séquitos de Bella. Siempre charlaban juntos, tenían varios chistes privados y nos excluían demasiado, a veces.

Pero igual, aparte de todas las bajas, mi día de clases después de mucho tiempo fue fantástico. No quise llevar a ninguno de mis amigos a mi casa hasta que mis padres estuvieran… menos sobresaltados y paranoicos. Aunque en realidad no era solamente por mis padres, sino que también sería causa de que mis hermanos estaban igual.

Renesmee me preguntó si yo quería ir a su casa, o que nos juntáramos en la mía, pero tuve que decirle que no. Ben dijo que organizaría algo así como una fiesta para amigos, y Bella, así celebrábamos que yo ya estaba de vuelta.

- Lo lamento Ben, pero Alice tiene que quedarse en casa, tranquila y a salvo. No es que no confié que en tu casa ella no estaría a salvo, pero creo que mis padres no tendrían manera de controlarla y si le llagara a pasar algo…- Dijo Edward respondiéndole a Ben luego de haber pensado todo. Luego añadió- Y yo tampoco iré. Quiero asegurarme de que mi hermana esté bien.

Sonreí y volteé la cabeza. Al segundo Bella dijo que ella tampoco iría. No quiso decir porqué pero todos entendimos que era porque Ed no iría. Nadie le dio importancia, todos lamentaron que ninguno de los hermanitos fuera y pasaron la fiesta par otro día.

Pasaron los días y con Bella nos fuimos llevando mejor. Presentamos el trabajo de biología y obtuvimos un nueve. No éramos precisamente amigas, pero yo no la odiaba y ella tampoco a mí. Reíamos y charlábamos cuando nos quedábamos solas, cosa que no sucedía seguido ya que Ed era un perro fiel a su amo.

Así fui acostumbrándome a nuevos días felices, llenos de la misma rutina. Mi vida volvió a ser "aburrida", osea que sin desmayos, estados de coma, preocupaciones o exageraciones. Luché porque olvidaran el tema de los turnos de cuidado de Alice, y vencí. También rogué a mis padres que volvieran mi cama a su lugar y aceptaron. Entonces todo volvió a ser normal.

Recuerdo bien el veinticuatro de septiembre por tres razones, una buena y dos malas.

Al fin Ben había podido organizar su fiesta, estaba feliz y emocionado igual que los demás. Ninguno faltaría esta vez, asique sería una fiesta de amigos. Esa noche, en la casa de Ben, la pasé genial. Nos divertimos mucho, y bailamos todo tipo de música, desde tap hasta lo más nuevo.

Recuerdo que estaba bailando con Ben cuando nos apartamos un momento de la pista de baile para buscar algo para tomar, supongo que nadie se dio cuenta. Entonces, con las bebidas en las manos, Ben me frenó para decirme algo, y ese algo fue lo malo.

Ben si sentía algo por mí, y eligió ese momento para revelarlo.

- Alice, estoy enamorado de vos. De tu risa, de tu vos. Por favor, dime que correspondes a este sentimiento.- Había dicho Ben.

Lo miré tiernamente y no supe que decir.

- Ben, lo siento pero no te veo más que como un amigo.- Dije dificultosamente- Te quiero, y siempre te querré pero solo eso. Perdóname.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, lo tomé de la mano y fuimos a bailar. No pude dudar de que Ben estaba algo triste pero lo obligué a que bailara y se divirtiera, se que no pasó esa noche bien del todo.

Bailé con todos, desde Renesmee hasta Edward. Pero con Ed bailé solo un rato pequeño, intercambiamos dos palabras y luego, mi hermano, me dejó para seguir bailando con Bella.

Bella y Edward mantenían una relación sólida, y Ed ya le había dado su primer beso. Carlisle y Esme estaban al tanto de todo, y aceptaban a Bella, estaban felices.

Cuando bailé con Elealzar sucedió la tercera cosa mala. Estábamos bailando un lento cuando me preguntó si quería salir con él. Refunfuñé para mis adentros porque era imposible que me sucediera dos veces en la misma noche y luego le dije, dulcemente, que no. El chico pareció ponerse el doble de triste que Ben y lamentablemente no hubo forma de que lo animara.

A la semana siguiente, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme tuvieron una reunión familiar. Fue a las doce de la noche, y no sé porqué tuve la necesidad de salir de mi pieza. Bajé al baño de abajo, sin saber porqué no usé el de arriba y escuché todo.

Era la continuación de la charla que había escuchado hace ya muchos mese. La charla que habían tenido Em y Carlisle. Ahora estaban las mujeres, así que de seguro Esme estaba enterada.

- Chicos, queremos hablar con ustedes.- Dijo Esme con algo de miedo. No pude ver nada, solo escuché en silencio.

- Es un tema delicado, toda una situación.- Dijo Carlisle.

- Emmett, ¿estas enamorado?- Dijo Esme.

- Si, ma.- Dijo Emmett, al parecer nervioso.

- ¿Y tú, Rosalie?- Dijo Carlisle.

- Si.- Dijo mi hermana orgullosa.

Hubo un silencio de unos minutos, capaz que ninguno sabía como continuar.

- Describe a tu amor, Em.- Dijo Esme cariñosamente.

Supongo que Emmett dudó, porque no se lo escuchó decir nada unos segundos.

- Bueno ella es una chica rubia, alta, con un hermoso cabello ondulado y ojos verdes. Su sonrisa suele ser amplia y cuando está feliz lo demuestra angelicalmente.- Dijo mi hermano de una vez.

- Rosalie, tu turno.- Dijo Esme.

Indudablemente, Rose estaba petrificada. Sin verlo me daba cuenta. ¿Quién no estaría así cuando tu "hermano" acaba de describirte como su amor?

- Mmm, alto, morocho, fuerte, chistoso. Tiene los dientes más blancos que he visto y es sumamente importante para mí.- Dijo tímidamente mi hermana.

- ¿Se dan cuenta que se han descripto el uno al otro?- Dijo Carlisle.

- Eso significan que ambos se enamoraron de la persona que tienen al lado.- Dijo Esme.

Luego de eso, ninguno habló. Al rato Carlisle dijo que Rosalie al día siguiente cambiaría su habitación por la de mis padres. Nadie se quejó, no se escuchó volar ni una mosca en esa reunión.

Después de un tiempo pude salir del baño e irme a dormir, con el mismo silencio que había atacado a mis hermanos mayores.


	22. Chapter 21

**XXI**

Al otro día me levanté e hice mi rutina normal. Fui a la escuela y me encontré con Renesmee, Elealzar, Jasper y Bella. Al parece Ben había faltado.

No pasó nada interesante en el cole. Todo fue rutinario. No había planes de juntadas ni nada por el estilo. Fue un día totalmente normal.

Regresé a casa agotada. Esme no me dijo nada, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Dejé mi mochila en mi pieza y me tiré en mi cama. Cerré los ojos y me dormí.

Al despertar se encontraba Edward en mi pieza, mirándome cautelosamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Dije soñolienta.

- Nos vamos, tú y yo, al bosque. Ahora.- Dijo Ed.

- ¿Con el permiso de…?

- Carlisle.

Me levanté vagamente y seguí a Ed a través de nuestro patio y por el bosque. No entendía nada, pero con el tono en que me había dicho que nos íbamos no me atrevía a preguntarle que pasaba.

Llegamos hasta el lago del bosque, el cual recordaba del día en que Ed se había alejado y no había vuelto por un rato. Recordaba como me había asustado asique empecé a sentirme incómoda, y al fin pregunté:

- Ed, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

- En un minuto.- Dijo.

Luego se adentró en el bosque, en la misma dirección en la que se había marchado aquel día. Me quedé en silencio petrificada. A los minutos volvió Ed y me agarró de la mano.

- Alice, se que notaste que yo estaba extraño porque me lo has dicho y me has preguntado una y otra vez que me pasaba.- Dijo él mirándome a los ojos.

- Ed, me acuerdo perfectamente de eso, ¿Qué pasa?- Dije tiernamente.

- Pues, te dije que te diría que me pasa cuando lo supiera.

Asentí y seguí mirándolo. No pude decir nada, me diría al fin lo que le había pasado. Cuando tenía pesadillas me lo preguntaba, pero igual no le daba mucha importancia. Me sentí ansiosa, quería escucharlo.

- Me tomó meses, y cuando te cambiaste a mi habitación tuve que suspender todo, pero al fin descubrí que había pasado.- Dijo y respiró hondo armándose de valor.

- Y… ¿Qué descubriste?- Dije alentándolo.

Se sentó en el suelo, y yo lo imité. Volvió a respirar hondo y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué lo incomodaba? Su reacción solo hacía que yo me pusiera más ansiosa.

- Has lo mismo que hago yo.- Ordenó.

Comencé a respirar hondo y cerré los ojos inmediatamente. Tal vez si obedecía me diría más rápido.

- Descubrí que desde aquel día dejé de ser yo.- Dijo mi hermano, dejando de respirar hondo, pero yo seguí por las dudas.- Me volví otra cosa.

- No entiendo.- Dije frenando y abriendo los ojos.

- Por favor vuelve a respirar hondo, no hace falta que cierres los ojos.- Dijo. Obedecí.- Yo tampoco entendía. No sabía que me pasaba, yo parecía normal pero algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

- Edward, ¿qué es lo que iba tan mal?

- Alice, no es iba, es va.

Bien, Ed comenzó a asustarme.

- Déjame hablar, al final has las preguntas que quieras.- Dijo mi hermano.

Asentí y seguí respirando hondo.

- Vine muy seguido al bosque, a ese lugar al que me fui ese día. Alice, quiero que escuches bien esta parte. Ese día, yo me morí. No morí de angustia ni nada por el estilo, morí en la definición de la palabra.- Dijo Ed mirando para otro lado. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Si había muerto, ¿con quién estaba hablando? Luego él continuó:-Hermana, ese día, yo me había ido a inspeccionar por gusto, y descubrí a una manada de ciervos. Me quedé observándolos a distancia, fascinado. Pero luego de un rato los ciervos comenzaron a esparcirse, a correr, a alejarse. No entendí que sucedía hasta que apareció frente a mis ojos un puma. Los pumas son inofensivos, solo atacan para defenderse.- Entonces caí en la cuenta de a dónde iba esto.- Al parecer este puma pensó que yo era peligroso. Me sacó a correr, estaba asustado. Luego sentí un peso en mis hombros y no mi nada más que la negrura de mí subconsciente. Morí.

No aguanté más y rompí a llorar. Abracé a la cosa que tenía al lado, que era igual a mi hermano. Pero de repente me sentí extraña y solté a mi hermano inmediatamente. Entonces me olvidé de la regla del silencio y lancé mi pregunta:

- ¿Qué eres tú?

No sonrió, no le causó gracia. Me miró tristemente y dijo:

- Soy tu hermano, Edward Anthony Cullen. Sigo siendo yo, pero…

- ¿Qué eres?

- El alma de Edward. Dios me dejó seguir "viviendo" porque dice que aún tengo una misión en la tierra.

No sé porqué pero todo encajó y supe instantáneamente cual era su misión.

- Protegerme.- Dije con vos pensativa.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo el alma de Ed mirándome.

- Tienes que protegerme, esa es tu misión.

Se quedó mirándome estupefacto.

- Ed… mmm… ¿Cómo te llamo?- Dije dudosa.

- Ed por favor, sigo siendo tu hermano.- Dijo.

Enmudecí, no supe que decir.

- Alice, ven. Quiero mostrarte algo.- Dijo él parándose y ayudándome a pararme.- Pero cuidado, es algo fuerte.

No entendí, ni me imaginé, lo que me iba a mostrar. Lo seguí en silencio, estaba aterrada.


	23. Chapter 22

**XXII**

Edward

Esa mañana fue muy simple, hice todo lo que normalmente haría. Pero esa mañana tuvo algo distinto y especial. Esa mañana, mientras me miraba en el espejo del baño, decidí decirle a Alice todo. Creía que ya estaba preparada para saber la verdad, y que ahora como su vida iba por un buen rumbo sería el momento perfecto.

En la escuela no pasó nada. Estaba distraído y Jazz lo notó, pero no fui capaz de decirle. El día escolar transcurrió con total normalidad.

Bella hoy se veía más preciosa que nunca. Lamenté que todo terminara hoy, y que solo la pudiera ver como máximo hasta mañana. Bella también se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal en mí.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? Te ves triste y distraído.- Me dijo mi preciosa Bella en el primer recreo, apenas nos encontramos.

Fui capaz de mentirle diciendo que no pasaba nada.

Al final del día en la escuela me despedí de Bella con un beso en los labios que me pareció fue un poco desesperado.

Me armé de valor y me dirigí al Jeep.

El viaje a casa me pareció que fue hecho por el destino para entristecerme. Todo me recordaba a que hoy sería el día en el que me sentiría "muerto" de verdad. Dudé por mucho tiempo en decirle a Alice o no lo que me pasaba, porque si decidía llevarla al bosque nada sería igual, ni con ella ni con nadie.

No me despedí de mi familia porque lo haría de otra forma. Subí a la habitación de Alice luego de haber pensado con exactitud lo que le diría a mí hermana, pero la encontré dormida. Entonces decidí esperar a que ella despertara para contarle todo, y si se hacía muy de noche yo la despertaría.

Transcurrieron unos minutos y se despertó. No supe si estaba aliviado o no cuando me miró con sus ojos llenos de confianza pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó al verme, seguramente notando en la forma en la que la miraba.

- Nos vamos, tú y yo, al bosque. Ahora.- Dije triste pero firme.

- ¿Con el permiso de…?

- Carlisle.

Se levantó sin discutir y me siguió a través del patio. Luego recorrimos una parte del bosque y llegamos hasta el lago.

- Ed, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- Dijo mi hermana, al parecer incómoda.

- En un minuto.- Le dije.

Me alejé de ella y me entré en el bosque. Tenía una inseguridad adentro mío que me invadían. Fui en busca de lo que había visto durante tantas semanas. Ya se me estaba acabando el tiempo, asique de verdad este día era el momento perfecto.

Apenas encontré lo que buscaba volví a donde había dejado a mi hermana y la tomé de la mano.

- Alice, se que notaste que yo estaba extraño porque me lo has dicho y me has preguntado una y otra vez que me pasaba.- Dije con miedo.

- Ed, me acuerdo perfectamente de eso, ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo tiernamente.

- Pues, te dije que te diría que me pasa cuando lo supiera.- Dije. Desde ahora en más, no había vuelta atrás.

Alice solo asintió y me siguió mirando. Entonces entré en mi plan.

Comencé a hacer una introducción a lo que sería el fin. Entonces descubrí que Alice estaba más interesada de lo que me imaginaba cuando me dijo, tras una breve pausa que hice en mi introducción:

- Y… ¿Qué descubriste?

Me senté en el suelo sin soltarle la mano. Ella hiso lo mismo, la tenía en mis manos ahora solo tenía que seguir mi plan. Comencé a respirar hondo y cerré los ojos.

- Has lo mismo que hago yo.- Ordené con algo más de confianza. Luego abrí los ojos y la miré, me había hecho caso.

Entonces empecé con lo arriesgado. Pero ella me hiso otra pregunta cuando hice una pausa:

- Edward, ¿qué es lo que iba tan mal?

- Alice, no es iba, es va.- Tuve que responderle, metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

Entonces sabía que la había asustado.

- Déjame hablar, al final has las preguntas que quieras.- Le dije, para poder seguir al pie de la letra mi plan.

Entonces escupí la historia con miedo. Noté que sus reacciones pasaban de interesadas a preocupadas y luego a asustadas pero continué, ya era tarde para frenar.

Estoy seguro que cuando terminé de contar la terrible historia toqué un nervio, porque Alice rompió a llorar. Me abrazó y yo le correspondí el abrazo, pero de inmediato se apartó de mí asustada.

- ¿Qué eres tú?- Dijo.

Con algo de temor yo también dije:

- Soy tu hermano, Edward Anthony Cullen. Sigo siendo yo, pero…

- ¿Qué eres?- Insistió nerviosa.

- El alma de Edward. Dios me dejó seguir "viviendo" porque dice que aún tengo una misión en la tierra.

Entonces dijo instantáneamente:

- Protegerme.

- ¿Qué?- Dije sin entender nada.

- Tienes que protegerme, esa es tu misión.

Me quedé mirándolo sorprendido. ¿Cómo mi hermana, un año menor que yo, había podido descubrir eso yo no?

- Ed… mmm… ¿Cómo te llamo?- Dijo dudosa.

- Ed por favor, sigo siendo tu hermano.- Dije.

Pero ella no dijo nada más, mantuvo silencio.

Me quedé pensando por un segundo, el plan decía que tenía que hacer esto, pero yo tenía miedo. ¿Y si huía espantada? _"Es un riesgo que tengo que correr" _pensé.

- Alice, ven. Quiero mostrarte algo.- Dije parándome y ayudándola a pararse.- Pero cuidado, es algo fuerte.

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle. Entonces, el momento ya estaba decidido.

La conduje hasta el lugar, en donde yo había desaparecido, con paso dudoso. Tenía mucho miedo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ¿acaso le decía que le quería mostrar un pájaro que lamentablemente no estaba? No, no podía.

Cuando estábamos cerca, tanto que ya se podía oler el olor a muerto, dije:

- Alice, cierra los ojos.

Mi hermana obedeció y me agarró de la mano.

- Me guiaras sin golpearme, ¿verdad?- Dijo con vos temblorosa.

- Claro, no puedo permitir que te pase algo.- Dije y enseguida capté el doble sentido que sin querer le había dado a esa frase. Eso hiso que me sintiera triste.

- Bueno. Hemos llegado.- Dije tapándome la nariz. El olor se había vuelto algo insoportable, ella se tapó la nariz con los ojos cerrados y sin soltarme la mano y dijo:

- ¿A que huele?

- Es algo fuerte.- Dije. Y con miedo añadí:- Cuando estés lista, abre los ojos. Te recuerdo que es algo de lo que fácilmente podrías arrepentirte de haber visto.

Ella asintió y se quedó un momento con los ojos cerrado sin decir nada. Entonces decidió abrir los ojos. Me aparté y dejé a la vista a mi cadáver que se estaba descomponiendo.

- ¿Qué rayos…?- Dijo, luego se arrodilló y me observó de más cerca.

Al descubrir que se trataba de mí, comenzó a mirarme a mí y luego a mi cadáver y así muchas veces. Luego comenzó a llorar y a decir: "Edward, Edward" repetidamente.

No quise molestarla, no quise consolarla por miedo a que se espantara más de lo que supongo ya estaba.

- Edward, Edward. ¿No puedo hacer nada?- Dijo mirándome.

- Lo siento, pero ya estoy muerto.- Dije tristemente.

Las lágrimas de mi hermana, que se deslizaban libremente por su rostro, habían hecho que sus ojos quedaran hinchados y saltones. Su pelo estaba despeinado ya que pasaba las manos por su cabeza continuamente y su postura era erguida. Sollozaba demostrando su tristeza y partiéndome el corazón.

- Eres la mejor hermana que he tenido, te quiero y no te olvides de eso.- Dije.- Apenas supe que estaba muerto pensé en ti, ya que yo no existía eras mi único mundo. Luego compartiste ese lugar con Bella.

Se levantó y me abrazó. Hundió su cabeza en mi pecho y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente.

No sé cuanto tiempo nos quedamos ahí, parados, abrazados, entristecidos.

**Holaaaa**

**LO SIENTO MUCHISIMOOO ME DEMORE MUCHISIMOOO CON TODO EL TEMA DE LAS PREUBAS SE ME RE PASOOOOO ACA LES DEJO DOS CHAPTER Y AHORITAA MISMO LES SUBO 3 MAS EN COMPESASION! GRACIAS POR LEERMEEE...**

** (si cambie el nombre otra ves!)**

**P/D: LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE UNA AMIGAAAAA...**


	24. Chapter 23

**XXIII**

Alice

Me condujo por una parte del bosque en la cual nunca había estado.

Entonces comencé a percibir un hedor asqueroso y fue en ese momento en el que frenamos.

- Alice, cierra los ojos.- Me dijo Edward.

Obedecí de inmediato y aterrada le agarré la mano.

- Me guiaras sin golpearme, ¿verdad?- Dije con vos temblorosa.

- Claro, no puedo permitir que te pase algo.- Dijo. Esa frase hizo que me sintiera mal, por el doble sentido de las palabras que había usado. De repente se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y comenzamos a caminar.

A cada paso que dábamos, el olor era más intenso y menos soportable.

- Bueno. Hemos llegado.- Dijo. A este punto el olor se había vuelto totalmente insoportable, entonces me tapé la nariz con los ojos cerrados y sin soltarle la mano. Luego dije:

- ¿A que huele?

- Es algo fuerte.- Dijo. Y añadió:- Cuando estés lista, abre los ojos. Te recuerdo que es algo de lo que fácilmente podrías arrepentirte de haber visto.

Asentí. Me asusté. No abriría los ojos de inmediato, no me sentía lista. Esperé y esperé, llenando de valor. Hasta que al fin abrir los ojos todavía dudosa. Apenas abrí los ojos, Ed se apartó y me dejó ver lo más horrible que he visto en mi vida entera.

¿Allí estaba el cadáver de mi hermano descomponiéndose? ¿Allí había un muerto, tan familiar, allí en frente mío?

- ¿Qué rayos…?- Dije nerviosa. Me arrodillé para comprobar que lo que tenía en frente mío era mi hermano, lamentablemente notando que si era él.

Cuando descubrí que se trataba de la persona que estaba pensando que era, decidí cerciorarme que el alma de Edward seguía a mi lado. Miré a el Edward que me había traído hasta ahí y luego al que estaba echado en el suelo descomponiéndose. Lo hice repetidas veces sin poder creer que de verdad estuviera viendo a dos Edward's.

No pude evitarlo, dirigí la mirada al Edward del suelo y empecé a llorar diciendo "Edward, Edward" repetidas veces.

- Edward, Edward ¿No puedo hacer nada?- Dije mirando al Edward que estaba parado.

- Lo siento, pero ya estoy muerto.- Dijo él.

Continué llorando desconsoladamente. No pude soportarlo, esto debía ser una pesadilla.

- Eres la mejor hermana que he tenido, te quiero y no te olvides de eso.- Dijo.- Apenas supe que estaba muerto pensé en ti, ya que yo no existía eras mi único mundo. Luego compartiste ese lugar con Bella.

Entonces me sentí muy mal, necesitaba consuelo y él era el único que estaba ahí, aparte era igual a mi hermano porque era su alma, asique sería un buen y extraño consuelo.

Me levanté y lo abracé sin saber que más hacer. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y volví a llorar sin parar. Si seguía así me iba a deshidratar.

No pude medir el tiempo que estuvimos ahí parados, sufriendo ambos. Yo sufría por Ed y Ed por mí. Supongo que fueron cinco, diez, quince minutos pero no estoy segura.


	25. Chapter 24

**XXIV**

Nos encontrábamos en casa, cuando Esme alertó en mi rostro lágrimas, aunque estas ya se hubieran ido.

- No, ma, no me pasa nada. Es que con Edward charlamos algo muy emotivo y sin darnos cuenta nos tocamos un nervio y ambos comenzamos a llorar.- Le dije a Esme luego de que ella me preguntara que me pasaba.

Subí a la habitación de Edward y entré cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Habíamos decidido que Ed sería el responsable de decirles a nuestra familia y amigos que él había muerto. Lo que significaba un alivio para mí.

Esa noche no pude dormir, estaba nerviosa porque no sabía que iba a pasar al otro día. Normalmente al acostarme me imaginaba que pasaría al otro día y, en muchos casos, acertaba pero también sucedían cosas inesperadas. Esa mañana me había imaginado un simple día de escuela y una aburrida tarde pero, lamentablemente, ocurrió lo del secreto de Edward. Antes de ir a dormirme me sentí totalmente desorientada, y no podía imaginarme que pasaría al otro día.

Y a causa del nerviosismo que tenía no pude dormir. Entonces me paré y busqué en un cajón una libreta y una lapicera, y luego me senté en el borde de mi cama.

Decidí que sería una buena distracción escribir como me sentía y después comencé a anotar:

_04/10/2010_

_Hoy descubrí que mi hermano está muerto. Hoy es el peor día de mi vida. A causa de la muerte de la maravillosa persona llamada Edward Anthony Cullen, no puedo dormir. _

_Son las cinco cuarenta y tres de la madrugada del corriente día. A esta hora lo único que siento es dolor, acompañado de: sufrimiento, tristeza, nerviosismo, odio, furia, no entiendo nada, me siento perdida, desentonada, no encajo, nada tiene sentido…etc._

_El que mi hermano haya muerto lo único que me genera por fuera es una mala apariencia, ya que es inevitable dejar de llorar y sudar. Mis ojos están rojos y mi cabello es impeinable, no me siento con la fuerza como para ir mañana a la escuela pero no quiero abandonar a… el alma de Edward._

_El alma de mi hermano me acompaña, está conmigo, no me deja sola, me alienta y nada de esto es una metáfora, todo es literal. Ojala que el alma de Ed nunca me deje…_

_Atte._

_Marie Alice Brandon Cullen_

Mientras escribía esa carta, lloré. Me sentí muy mal, pero también me sentí cansada, asique había funcionado. Apoyé la cabeza en mi almohada tirando la libre y la lapicera al suelo, y dormí sin preocupaciones, increíblemente.


	26. Chapter 25

**XXV**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté desanimada. _"Dios, ¿Qué me espera para este horrible día?" _pensé. Caminé arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta de Ed, ya cambiada, para saludarlo con las ganas que no tenía.

- Hola, Ed. Buenos días.- Dije al ver que el ya estaba levantado y cambiado tendiendo su cama.

- Hola, Alice. ¿Cómo estas?- Dijo Ed dándose vuelta y abrazándome.

- Desanimada, ¿y vos?- Dije apartándome de su abrazo, ya que este había terminado.

- Nervioso, hoy nos espera un día agitado.

"_¿Nos?, Genial". _Bajamos, uno al lado del otro, hasta el comedor a desayunar. Esme se veía cansada y Carlisle ya se había ido.

Atrás nuestro se escucharon pasos fuertes, provenientes de Emmett, que baja las escaleras frotándose los ojos. Y luego de él apareció Rosalie con una sonrisa, que se le borró rápidamente al ver nuestras caras.

Apenas Rose y Em se encontraron al lado se abrazaron y ambos sonrieron cariñosamente.

- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?- Dijo Ed a mi lado.

Mis hermanos mayores se rieron y nos hicieron sentarnos. Esme se sentó en la punta de la mesa con una taza de café en las manos y no dijo nada.

- Estamos enamorados, somos novios.- Dijo Rose dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano mayor, mayor.

Edward no entendió nada. Rose me guiñó un ojo y sonrió, esto no era sorpresa para mí. _"Soy la chusma más grande del planeta_" Pensé.

- Guau, ¡que sorpresa! ¿Quién se lo imaginaría?- Dije.

- Lo mismo digo Alice.- Dijo Ed.

Salimos a la escuela sin prisa. Al despedirse, Esme sonreía tratando de levantarnos el humor a Ed y a mí.

Ahora Emmett nos llevaba hasta la escuela, y Rosalie lo acompañaba en el asiento de adelante como en los viejos tiempos.

Llegamos a al escuela y Renesmee me saludó alegremente. Solo le dije hola y me dirigí al baño. Me metí adentró y comencé a llorar en silencio. ¿Nunca lo superaría?

- Alice, ¿qué pasa?- Dijo Renesmee desde afuera del baño.

- Edward te contará.- Dije secándome las lágrimas del rostro.

En el primer recreo, descubrí, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, a Bella y Edward besándose a escondidas. Edward lloraba mientras se "despedía" pro decirlo así de su novia. Él dijo que yo y ella éramos su mundo, asique de seguro era un momento demasiado fuerte para Ed.

El día transcurrió normal, todos mis amigos se dieron cuenta del cambio de humor de Ed y mío y todos nos preguntaron que había pasado.

- ¿Acaso murió un pariente?- Dijo Jasper mientras tiraban posibilidades y "Respuestas" sobre qué nos había pasado.

Con Ed nos miramos y no respondimos. De seguro Jasper, que nos conocía mucho más que todos los otros, se dio cuenta que eso era.

En el último recreo de ese día, nos juntamos con Ed para discutir ciertas cosas.

- Tienes que llevar a casa a tu mejor amiga, yo llevo a Jasper y les digo a ellos dos y a nuestra familia en el bosque, para que no piensen que estoy loco.- Dijo Ed.

- Está bien. De seguro hoy será un día muy triste para Jasper, Renesmee, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie.- Dije pensativa.

- Seguro que si.

Salimos de la escuela y llamamos a Esme para pedirle permiso para poder llevar a esas dos personas a casa. Ella aceptó, luego Ed le pidió que cuando llegáramos Carlisle se encontrara en casa porque tenía que hablar de algo mu importante y mi mamá dijo que haría lo posible para que se encontrara ahí.

Los padres de Jasper y Renesmee permitieron que ellos vinieran a casa, asique éramos seis en el auto. A mitad de camino Esme le llamó a Rose para que pasaran a buscar a Carlisle por el hospital asique seríamos siete en el auto.

Estaba nerviosa y asustada, y creo que Ed también.

No dejaba de mirar a mi hermano, preocupada. Él me sonreía de vez en cuando, nervioso, tratando de llenarme de valor a mí, no se porqué, pero no llegaba ni a convencerse a él mismo.

Nessie me agarraba la mano, porque tal vez pensaba que necesitaba de su apoyo, y estaba en lo cierto. Jasper estaba sentado a uno de mis lados y Ness del otro.

Cuando entró Carlisle al auto, tuve que sentarme a upa de él así entrábamos todos, pero Renesmee no me soltó la mano.

Al encontrarnos a una cuadra de mi casa abracé como pude a mi amiga y me preparé para un día horrible en todo sentido.

El primero en salir del auto fue Emmett, quien le abrió la puerta a Rose, después bajó Carlisle, al mismo tiempo que Ed y la última en bajar fui yo. No quería moverme, no quería salir del auto. Mejor me ahorraba todo eso, pensé en escapar de esa horrible reunión pero tenía que apoyar al alma de Ed porqué él me había apoyado siempre.

Bajé sin ganas. Nessie me esperaba en la puerta de entrada a casa, con una sonrisa en el rostro. _"Pronto borrarás esa hermosa sonrisa de tu cara, Ness. Lamento que sea así" _pensé.

Tranquilízate. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?- Me dijo Nessie.

Ya lo descubrirás.- Dije, develando demasiado.

Mi amiga se quedó pensativa, no dijo nada.

Por favor, acérquense.- Dijo Edward en vos alta.

Todas las personas que estaban adentro de mí casa se acercaron a mi hermano rápidamente.

Necesito que vayamos al bosque que está atrás de la casa. Por si no lo saben, necesito hablar con todos ustedes sobre un tema muy importante. Por favor síganme.- Dijo Ed.

Después Ed se dirigió al mismo lugar a dónde se había dirigido conmigo ayer. Me sentí nerviosa y algunas gotas de sudor aparecieron en mi rostro.

- ¿Sabes de que se trata?- Me preguntó Jasper, que caminaba la lado mío.

Si.- Dije.

Renesmee caminaba al otro lado mío, tratando de que no me olvidara de su presencia.

Éramos un grupo pequeño de ocho personas, pero igual me pareció que éramos demasiados para ese pequeño lugar.

Señoras y señores, hemos llegado. Siéntense en donde quiera y procuren escucharme sin hacer ninguna pregunta.- Dijo mi hermano, el anfitrión de este horrible momento.

Luego de haber anunciado esas palabras, mi hermano se acercó a mí mientras esperaba que todos se acomodaran.

Alice, ¿vienes adelante conmigo?- Dijo Ed.

Si. Renesmee y Jasper, vayan a sentarse.- Dije.

Edward se sentó delante de todos y yo me senté a su lado. Me dio mucha tristeza y lástima ver a todos esos seres queridos.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban sentados al lado, abrazados. Carlisle y Esme también se abrazaban amorosamente. Jasper y Renesmee estaban sentados al lado y ambos sonreían amorosamente. Todos sonreían.

Edward comenzó a hablar, todos se callaron instantáneamente y sonrieron para darle fuerza a mi hermano.

Lo que les quiero decir no es nada bueno. Alice ya está enterada, se lo dije ayer.- Comenzó a decir Ed. Cuando dijo que yo ya sabía Esme borró la sonrisa, igual que Jasper y Nessie. Edward continuó:- Por favor, tomen esto con calma. Puede que sea difícil.

Bien, daré comienzo. Hubo un día de este año hace muchos meses en el que Jasper, Alice, Carlisle y yo vinimos aquí. ¿Recuerdan?- Todos los nombrados asintieron menos yo, porque estaba luchando con el impulso de llorar.- Bueno, ese día, los que estuvieron presentes recordarán que yo me alejé en un momento.- Asintieron nuevamente las mismas personas.- Y los que no estuvieron presentes no sabían hasta ahora. Ese día vinimos aquí para pasar un tiempo al aire libre. Mientras comíamos decidí irme, con permiso de Carlisle, pero sucedió algo y me tardé mucho más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera querido. – Dijo señalándome a mí y luego a él. Después continuó:

Volví después de un rato. Alice notó que yo estaba raro, me sentía raro. No sé si alguno de ustedes lo notó, pero mi hermana si, y me lo contó. Tenía un secreto que no podía contarle a nadie. Jasper intercedía pro mí para hablar con Alice porque yo no me atrevía acercarme a ella, tenía miedo.

Poco a poco olvidé ese miedo y volví a hacer mi vida normal. Pero, Alice y Jasper, que eran las únicas dos personas que yo sabía que me habían visto raro, podrían seguir con la duda de qué me había pasado. Además, le prometí a Alice decirle lo que me ocurría apenas lo supiera.

No cumplí mi promesa al pie de la letra, quise esperar hasta que la vida de mi hermana se equilibrara porque todos sabemos que ella corrió peligro de muerte y no me atrevía a decirle lo que me pasaba después de semejante tragedia.

Seguro se preguntan impacientemente de que secreto estoy hablando. Se preguntan qué era lo que me ocurría, y ahora se los diré.

Me alejé para inspeccionar el bosque, para conocer más naturaleza de la que ya conocía. Al haberme marchado varios kilómetros me frené ya que adelante mío tenía a una manada de ciervos. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí así que tuve la fortuna de poder observarlos. Pero en un momento comenzaron a correr desesperadamente, huyendo. Pensé que había sido mi culpa hasta que vi a un puma enfrene mío. Los pumas no atacan porque sí. A una presa la atacan porque necesitan su carne y si no, solo atacan para defenderse.

Su historia surtía efecto en mí en un modo extraño, hacía que sudara mucho y ya casi era insoportable no llorar, así que dos lágrimas recorrieron rápidamente mi rostro hasta que me las limpié.

Al parecer, el animal pensó que yo quería algo de él. Me vio como algo de lo que ese animal debía defenderse. Asustado corrí en dirección al lugar en donde estaban Carlisle y los demás, pero el puma fue mucho más rápido. Lo último que sentí fue un peso insoportable en mis hombros, y luego caí sin vida al suelo.- Dijo mi hermano. Yo ya estaba llorando, con la cabeza hundida en el pecho de Ed. Cuando me asomé a ver la reacción de las personas que estaban enfrente de mí solo vi rostros asustados y caras preocupadas, además de muchas lágrimas en los ojos de Esme que estaba atónita. Pero Ed continuó:

Sí, morí ese día. Dios me dio una misión, proteger a Alice creo yo, y por eso me ven ahora acá. Soy el alma de Edward Anthony Cullen. Tengo sus pensamientos y su forma de vista del mundo en mi cerebro, así que no hay que verme como una cosa rara, porque soy Edward.

Por favor, hagan como Alice, que sigue viéndome como su hermano. Pero, ella no me trató como su hermano hasta que vio al cuerpo de Ed. Ella también se asustó como muchos de ustedes deben estarlo, ella tampoco quiso acercarse a mí al principio, pero mírenla.- Dijo, Yo seguía con la cabeza hundida en su pecho llorando. – Los invito a que vean a mi cuerpo. El que quiere y el que se anime.

Después de eso se paró, ayudándome a mí a pararme, y me abrazó. Nessie apareció al lado mío y Jasper al lado de mi amiga. Ninguno decía nada. Íbamos al frente y atrás nuestro venían Esme, Carlisle, Rose y Emmett. Todos querían ver a Ed.

Cuando llegamos se escucharon quejas que decían: "¿Qué es ese olor?" Pero solo duraron un segundo. Edward y yo nos apartamos y dejamos a la vista el cadáver de mi hermano.

¡No!- Gritó Esme, quién rompió a llorar desesperadamente mientras seguía repitiendo "No, no, no".

Todos los presentes comenzaron a llorar, algunos más que otros, pero todos lloraron. No pude evitarlo, así que yo también comencé a llorar mientras veía a mi mamá arrodillada en el suelo casi tocando la cabeza de su hijo difunto. Carlisle estaba arrodillado a su lado, abrazándola, conteniéndola, consolándola con algunas gotas de llanto en su rostro.

Renesmee no se acercó al cuerpo de mi hermano. Creo que no tuvo el valor. Jasper, en cambio, se colocó al lado de mi mamá y comenzó a llorar en silencio. De vez en cuando, escuché que susurraba:

- Amigo, amigo, no me dejes. Aún teníamos que hacer tantas cosas juntos, no me abandones.

No pude evitarlo, solté a mi hermano y me senté entre Esme y Jasper para consolarlos.

Edward sigue aquí. ¿No lo ven parado ahí?- Dije al tiempo que señalaba a mi hermano.- Él no nos dejó. Él está aquí y si durante tantos meses pudieron convivir con esa alma que está allá, ¿por qué no hacerlo por un tiempo más?

Estuvimos ahí dos horas, llorando, sufriendo, mientras Ed estaba atrás de todos, observándonos. Ed también tenía lágrimas en el rostro, estaba igual de triste que todos. Al final, Carlisle dijo que debíamos irnos y todos nos dirigimos a casa de vuelta.

Renesmee preguntó si se podía quedar a dormir, porque yo la invité y le dijeron que sí. A Jasper también lo dejaron quedarse a dormir, otro invitado por mí, y entonces hicimos una mini pijamada.

Esta vez no reímos y charlamos como siempre solíamos hacerlo. Invitamos a Ed a mi pieza y los cuatro nos quedamos a dormir ahí. Hicimos una ronda de tributo, ideada por mí, que consistía en decirle al alma de Ed lo que querríamos que decirle a su tumba el día en que se fuera.

El primero en hablar fue Jasper y dijo esto:

Edward, vos fuiste el hermano que nunca tuve. Lo único que me hiciste fueron acciones buenas, me ayudaste y me apoyaste siempre. Nunca sabría como pagarte todo eso. Fuiste una gran persona en cuerpo y alma, y debo decirte que aunque no mirabas a ninguna chica todas estaban atrás tuyo. No sentí envidia de ti en ningún momento, pero tendría que haber sentido eso. Fuiste genial, maravilloso, gentil, una gran persona.

Luego él y Ed se abrazaron. Jazz lloró y Ed también. Era un momento especial para ambos. Después fue el turno de Renesmee, que dijo esto:

Ed, no llegué a conocerte como me hubiera gustado, pero si supe que eras un gran cantante y compositor. No puedo negar que en algún momento me gustaste pero yo no me veía a tu alcance. Lo que conocí d evos fue la gran y maravillosa persona que a millones de kilómetros se podía notar que eras. Tenerte como amigo fue todo un honor y nunca me arrepentiré de eso. De verdad me caíste bien, y todavía no puedo comprender por qué ese puma decidió matarte. Tenías una vida pro delante.

Y después se abrazaron Nessie y Ed. Cayeron más lágrimas, provenientes de ambos, y luego fue mi turno. Lo que dije fue lo siguiente:

- Edward Anthony Cullen, siempre te dije que tenerte como hermano era un privilegio que no supe nunca por qué me había tocado a mí. Toda tu vida fuiste una persona maravillosa y agradecida. No recuerdo nuestras peleas, fueron siempre pocas y estoy orgullosa de ello. Cuando tenía nueve años me enamoré de vos y siempre busqué en un chico tu personalidad. Cuando me dicen chico perfecto pienso inmediatamente en vos, porque fuiste siempre eso, un chico perfecto. Tenías un gran corazón y casi nunca pensabas en vos. Vos cumplías con el dicho: "Has el bien sin mirar a quién" y siempre me protegías. Gracias a Dios, te quedaste por un tiempo más ya que debáis protegerme. Me alegra realmente que hayas encontrado a la chica de tus sueños, Bella, y me parece que es un honor ser parte de tu mundo. De verdad me alegro que Esme y Carlisle te hayan adoptado a mí y a ti. Cuando pienso en tu nombre, se me vienen a la cabeza todos los años de momentos lindos que tuvimos, por favor no te vayas nunca.- Dije llorando.

Lo abracé desesperadamente y le di un beso en el cachete. Luego de eso nos fuimos a dormir.

"_Esto es un día agitado, nunca nadie lo ha tenido y por el bien de todo el mundo espero que nadie lo tenga." _Pensé antes de caer dormida.


	27. Chapter 26

**XXVI**

La mañana del seis de septiembre fue mucho más acogedora que la mañana anterior porque me desperté rodeada de tres personas sumamente queridas por mí. Al despertarme miré el reloj que estaba en mi mesita de luz y descubrí que era muy temprano. Entonces decidí hacer el desayuno para esas siete personas que estaban adentro de la casa, pero después me reí para mis adentros _"¿De verdad yo haría un desayuno para siete personas que sea realmente comestible? ¡Claro que no!" _pensé.

Como no sabía que hacer, bajé hasta la cocina pero a hacerme mi propio desayuno.

Hice algo simple como leche chocolatada y tostadas con manteca y me senté en la mesa a disfrutar de mi desayuno. A los quince minutos bajó Ed y se sentó al lado mío para comer mis tostadas. No me quejé, solo le dije hola y seguí desayunando.

Después salió de su nueva pieza Rosalie, quién decidió prepararse un café y así fueron llegando todos hasta que todos desayunaron. Carlisle fue el primero en irse. Y después nos fuimos nosotros.

El Jeep andaba perfectamente, Emmett conducía y Rose iba de acompañante. Atrás íbamos los cuatro chicos: Ed, Jazz, Ness y yo. Llegamos a la escuela rápidamente, pero no más rápido de los que bajamos.

Ninguno de nosotros cuatro se veía feliz, pero tampoco nos veíamos mortificados como habíamos estado Ed y yo ayer. Ben y Elealzar, al vernos, no dijeron nada. Si les pareció que nuestro ánimo andaba por los suelos, pero solo eso.

En la escuela no pasó nada interesante, y mucho menos en casa. Así fueron pasando los días, largos y aburridos, hasta que Ed les dijo a Bella, Ben y Elealzar. La rutina fue la misma, y las expresiones eran iguales.

Primero eran caras normales, a medida de que Ed avanzaba en la historia se iban convirtiendo en caras preocupadas, cuando explicaba que estaba muerto lágrimas y caras asustadas y cuando le mostró su cuerpo a Bella… Ese fue el peor momento.

Bella se desplomó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar mucho. Dijo unos cuantos "Te amo" y gritó algunos "No". Y después se levantó y besó al alma de Ed. Fue un beso desesperado. Edward se tuvo que tomar la molestia, que a él no le molestó, de explicarle a Bella que ella era el mundo de él y que lamentaba haberla conocido tan tarde.

Después siguieron semanas bacías, de dolor y sufrimiento. Pero para fin de mes todos eran los que normalmente eran. Mi vida había vuelto a tener equilibrio, igual que las de mis conocidos. A nadie le asustaba el hecho de que el alma de un chico muerto viviera entre ellos, es más lo aceptábamos como si fuera el verdadero Ed.

Recuerdo una noche de octubre en la que yo estaba muy cansada. Llegué a casa enojada porque hacía demasiado calor para ser primavera y estaba realmente odiosa. Al prender el aire acondicionado de mi pieza y apoyar la cabeza en la almohada quedé completamente dormida.

A eso de las cuatro y media de la madrugada sentí un rudito apenas audible en mi ventana. Era como si alguien estuviera tirando piedras hacia la ventana, asique me levanté para decirle a esa persona que dejara de molestar y se fuera a dormir. Pero cuando me asomé por la ventana lista para gritar "Por favor, deja de hacerte el gracioso y andate" vi que Jazz era el que tiraba las piedras.

- ¿Jazz?- Recuerdo haber dicho mientras me asomaba más.

Mi amigo estaba vestido como solía hacerlo y llevaba una guitarra, entonces empezó a cantar, y tocar, una hermosa canción que hablaba sobre una chica maravillosa. En su canción la chica, la que la letra decía que él se había enamorado, era la mujer más grandiosa del mundo. Pero en el estribillo mencionó mi nombre y caí en al cuenta de que esa chica era yo. Lo único que hice fue sonreír y cuando terminó su canción cerré la ventana y me marché.

Me sentí insegura, tal vez había parecido que estaba rechazando a Jazz pero lo que en realidad hacía era salir afuera a abrazar a ese chico. Salí rápidamente afuera de la casa, pero él ya no estaba parado enfrente de mi ventana. Estaba yéndose a su casa, y ya se encontraba a unos cuantos metros alejado de mi casa.

- ¡Jasper! ¡Jazz!- Grité mientras corría hasta él.

Inmediatamente el chico se dio vuelta y me abalancé sobre él, dándole un gran beso en los labios y un fuerte abrazo. Supe instantáneamente que esa era la mejor noche de mi vida, y ahí nos hicimos novios. Me costó despedirme de él, pero recordé que era tarde y que mañana me esperaba un día de escuela así que nos despedimos y me fui a dormir.

Hice como si nada y volví a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, pero esta vez me costó dormirme.


	28. Chapter 27

**XXVII**

A la mañana siguiente a ese día me levanté sonriente y feliz. No pude evitarlo, ya que tenía al chico más perfecto del mundo como novio.

Esme me dijo, al verme:

- Alegre esta mañana, así me gusta mi Alice.

Y Carlisle algo por el estilo. Edward sonreía porque yo sonreía. Así que logré que mi familia estuviera contenta. Pero no solo que mi familia lo estuviera…

Cuando llegué a la escuela, la primera persona que me saludó fue mi hermoso novio. A quién besé tiernamente en los labios, y después, al irme encontrando con mis amigos, les contagié la felicidad que Jazz y yo emitíamos.

Dentro de la escuela, Jazz y yo íbamos a todos lados juntos, éramos inseparables. Cada vez que sonaba el timbre que nos ordenaba ir a clases, Jazz y yo tardábamos cinco minutos para irnos, es más tenía que interceder Renesmee para separarme del chico perfecto.

Cuando entrábamos a clases teníamos que disculparnos por haber llegado tarde, y zafábamos de una media falta por suerte. Nessie debía pasar cada minuto de la clase escuchándome hablar sobre mi novio, y cuando salimos al último recreo del día escolar le dije:

- Amiga, de verdad te agradezco que me escuches. Debo ser insoportable. Ahora, este recreo lo pasamos juntas.

Nessie sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió. Se ubicó al lado mío y me dijo:

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A buscar a Jazz.- Dije.- Tengo que decirle que no voy a estar con él.

Encontrar a Jazz no fue muy difícil, porque el me estaba buscando a mí. Apenas lo encontré le puse mi dedo índice sobre los labios y le dije:

- Escucha, he torturado mucho a mi mejor amiga. Este recreo lo voy a pasar con ella, y vos podrías aprovechar y pasar el recreo que tus amigos. Que semas novios no significa que tenemos que olvidar a las personas que siempre están para nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?

Jazz asintió y yo le quité el dedo de mi mano. Después, Jazz me robó un beso en los labios y Nessie y yo nos fuimos. Nos sentamos cerca de nuestra aula para comenzar a conversar.

- ¿Y ya descubriste quién es tu admirador secreto?- Dije tratando de que la conversación se tratara de Ness.

- ¡Si! ¡Es Diego! Estoy casi segura.- Dijo mi amiga alegre.

- ¿No te animas a decirle que sabes que es él?

- No, porque si no llegara a ser él me moriría de vergüenza.

Seguimos charlando un rato largo sobre Renesmee. La conversación se basó en ella porque yo me sentía muy egoísta. Aparte creo que a ella le gustó mucho la charla porque cuando esta terminó me dijo:

- Muchas gracias amiga, me encantó tu idea. De verdad sabes hacer sentir a las personas que son queridas.

- No dudes que te quiero.- Dije abrazándola. Después entramos a clases.

Cuando comenzó la aburridísima clase de ciencias sociales procuré no hablar con Nessie porque tenía que controlarme.

Apenas la hora terminó guardé rápidamente todo y salí disparada hasta el estacionamiento, a donde me encontré con Edward y Jazz. Pero a penas me vio Ed, se marchó con Bella a hacer quién sabe qué. Lo importante es que jazz y yo nos quedamos solos.

Inmediatamente después de que Ed se fue Jazz me abrazó y me dio unos cuantos besos. Después se apartó de mí y me preguntó:

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué hiciste con tu amiga en el recreo?

- Claro que si.- Dije dulcemente.- Charlamos sobre su admirador secreto y…- Pero en ese momento fui interrumpida por Ness que venía corriendo gritando mí nombre.

- ¿Qué pasa Ness?- Dije de mala gana.

- ¡No me vas a creer esto! ¡Diego me pidió que fuera su novia!- respondió Renesmee súper entusiasmada.

Me di vuelta y vi a Jazz, el me sonrió y se apartó un poco.

- ¡Guau! ¿¡Y qué le respondiste!- Le pregunté algo entusiasmada.

- ¡Que SÍ!- Gritó Renesmee.

- Felicidades.- Dije abrazándola. Después le susurré al oído.- Mañana me cuentas todos los detalles, estoy con mi novio ahora. Perdóname si suena egoísta.

Renesmee me guiñó el ojo y se fue, entonces me volví hacia Jazz quién me miraba serio.

- Quieres hacer feliz a todo el mundo, eres como Ed.- Dijo Jazz serio.

- Es mi mejor amiga, no puedo decirle que no.- Respondí haciendo puchero.

- ¿Y por qué no me dices no a mí?- Dijo mi novio aún serio.

- Jamás podría. Por eso debo contentar a todo el mundo.- Dije haciendo un pucherito y después dándole un beso, pero él me rechazó.

- Cumples años dentro de dos semanas. ¿No me vas a decir que te gustaría de regalo de cumpleaños?- Dijo serio, enojado.

- Jazz, me estas asustando. ¿Qué pasa?- Dije nerviosa.

- Responde mi pregunta.

- Solo quiero que me perdones, si es que te hice algo, y que vuelvas a ser vos mismo. Mírate, me pones nerviosa.

- Vamos, pide lo que de verdad quiero.

- Jazz, solo te quiero a ti y a una máquina clonadora para poder hacer feliz a todo el mundo.

Entonces Jazz se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar. Me quedé tildada. ¿Qué había hecho? Después Jazz se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta mí, me alzó y me hizo dar un par de vueltas antes de soltarme. Me había quedado totalmente perdida, no entendía nada.

Ahora mi novio sonreía y tenía su rostro a unos centímetros mío cuando se acercó y me besó. Entonces me desorbité más de lo que ya estaba y cuando terminó el beso le dije:

- Odio que me hagas eso.

- ¿Hacer qué?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Que me seduzcas.

- Nunca hago eso.

Sonreí y le dije:

- No estoy de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Tengo que irme.

Nos dimos un beso más largo y después me dirigí hasta el Jeep que, mágicamente, estaba allí. No lo había odio llegar, ni lo había visto, solo supe que estaba allí. Edward vino corriendo y entramos al auto.

- Perdón por el retraso.- Dijo Rose apenas nos pusimos en marcha.

- ¿Retraso?- Repetimos a coro Ed y yo.

- ¿No se dieron cuenta de que nos tardamos como quince minutos más?- Preguntó Emmett mirando al frente.

- No.- Dijimos al mismo tiempo mi hermano mayor menor y yo.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- Dijo Rose dándose vuelta.

Me sonrojé y respondí:

- Con mi novio.

- ¿Novio? ¿Quién es?- Dijo Rose.

- Jasper Hale.- Respondí orgullosa y sonrojada.

- ¿Y vos Ed?- Preguntó Rose.

- Con mi novia.- Respondió él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Los dos con novio? ¿Quién es, Edward?- Dijo Rosalie.

- Isabella Swan.- Respondió mi hermano.

Después de un minuto de silencio pregunté:

- ¿Por qué tardaron?

Nadie me respondió, entonces dije:

- Nosotros dos dijimos que estábamos haciendo, ahora confiesen.

- Fuimos a comer algo. Así qué se podría decir que estábamos con nuestra pareja.- Dijo Em.

No hubo más conversación a excepto de que le pregunté a Ed si debía decirle a Esme sobre mi nuevo noviazgo. Él dijo que sí así que llegaría a casa con una buena nueva.

Apenas entramos a casa fui saltando, literalmente, hasta dónde se encontraba Esme y le dije:

- Tengo novio.

Esme sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo:

- ¡Que bueno! ¿Quién es?

- Jasper, el amigo de Ed.

- ¿De verdad?

- SI.

- Felicidades.

- Muchas gracias.

Y después de eso en el día no pasó nada interesante, pero tuve la suerte de alegría de dormirme pensando en Jazz como mi nuevo novio.


End file.
